Seeing Red
by Innate Introvert
Summary: She didn't think she could be a hero; She was too angry, too dangerous...too like her mother. No, being a hero wasn't for her; no matter how much she looked up to the heroes in her life, she could never be like them. She knew this to be true...till a fateful meeting changed her mind. Now, UA was the only place she wanted to be; whether she deserved to be there, she still didnt know
1. Prologue- A Beginning

**AN:** Heyo. idk if you are here from my other fic or new in these parts and just want to read some My Hero Academia fics but hello! Welcome to where I spill ideas onto digital paper and hope people like it!

Also I _am _working on My Name is Cassian, and the next chapter is almost done but...writers block. Working through it by writing this (and a few other things ;3) and I'll get there eventually. Hopefully soon!

The dialogue and situations in this fic are gonna be a mix of sub and dub anime, manga (sometimes...oddly translated,) and og writing, all depending on many things. Including, but not limited to, how I'm feeling, how much I like the dialogue (I _love_ the English insults from Bakugo...icy hot…pure gold...) and what I have access to when I'm writing.

Last note: trigger warning for vague allusions to sexual assault...for the rest of the fic too. I'll let you know when exactly throughout but just know it isn't just this chapter. It's never explicit or detailed but it's there.

* * *

Prologue

_It all began in China, in Qingping City._

_There was news that a baby that gave off light was born._

_Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams become reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. That profession is…_

_Heroes._

_Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime. As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastice law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books; guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heros were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they were paid by the government and gained renown among the masses._

But the little girl knew nothing of this; she knew nothing of the glamor or the fame. She knew nothing of the balance of power and the struggle to maintain it. She knew nothing of laws and regulations.

She knew nothing of hero work.

She just knew she was angry and afraid and that this person was responsible. He was responsible for the pain in her knuckles and the sweat across her brow. He was responsible for rage in her veins and the crying girl against the wall behind her; the new tear in her already tattered dress was his fault as well and she hated it. The man hung limp from her small hand, bleeding and broken...but she just kept swinging.

It was his fault.

Why couldn't they leave her alone? She just wanted to be alone.

She had walked through an alleyway, to avoid the many crowds out that night, as she did many times, when she saw him. She didn't know what he was doing but she knew the girl didn't like it. She should have turned around at that moment but when she heard the screams, all thought ceased. Before she knew what she was doing, a rock was in her hand and she threw it at his head, pulling his attention to her.

He turned to her, blood dripping from where she had hit him, just above the temple.

"You want a go instead, little girl?"

She didn't like his voice; he sounded like all the other people who had tried to touch her, who spoke grating words as their hand grabbed at her. She had stopped them; fists and feet and teeth sent them running...crawling...flying...away from her was all that mattered. She stopped him, too, and yet she couldn't stop herself.

But then the air throbbed and with it her strength ebbed.

The man was not moving.

Her mind became her own again, her vision flashing red and blue. Hands grabbed the man and pulled him from her grasp as more guided her away. She fought them–they were just more hands trying to take her, to hurt her–but her strength never returned.

She was weak.

"Why did you kill that man?"

The little girl, no more that four years old, looked at the man crouching in front of her; a lanky man wearing all black with a scarf covering the lower half of his face. Long black hair, which was partially pushed back by a pair of yellow goggles, hung in his face, close to his half lidded, bloodshot eyes...he looked tired.

She was all of 3 ft tall, if that, tiny in comparison to the man. It was impossible to tell the color of her hair; between the flashing red and blue lights and the dingy state it was in, it could have been any light color. Her eyes almost took up half her face; dark voids that seemed black in the low, chaotic light.

The man had the entire attention of those eyes.

"Kill?" Her voice was oddly serene in contrast with the bloodbath behind her, "he tried to hurt her," she pointed to a small crying figure hiding against the wall, "tried to hurt her and me and I stopped him. Is that killing?"

The question was an innocent one; not a single hint of malice or misdirection. The man tried to place a hand on her small shoulder but she flinched away and he didn't try again.

"You stopped him hurting anyone for good, you also stopped him from being alive and you can't do that. That's killing."

"Why?" she shrunk away from him, as if she thought he was going to hurt her, "He's not hurting anyone anymore."

"There are rules. Killing people is wrong. Now, how did you do it?"

"I...I don't know. Mama never came home and there were scary people at the door, shouting. I ran."

The man held back a sigh; it would seem he needed to hear the why before the how; he did ask for it first, so he couldn't be too annoyed...hopefully it wouldn't be too rambling of a story.

"How long ago was this?"

"A...a few weeks?"

The man blinked, silently horrified. This little girl had been on her own in the middle of this crime ridden part of town for _weeks?!_

"Mama taught me to trust no one," the little girl's dark eyes shadowed further, "so I didn't know where to go. Some people tried to grab me. I stopped them...did I kill them, too?" She now looked terrified, the first true expression the man had seen from her, "I didn't know! I...I was _angry_ and couldn't stop. I'm sorry!"

He sighed.

The power he stopped was definitely a Quirk and, going off of her story, used in self defense, but it was so potent and uncontrolled, even for a new Quirk. Unless they found a way to control it until she could do it herself, she would be put away, somewhere she couldn't hurt people everytime she got angry.

Taking a moment to look at the crime scene-the dead man, the blood, and the now bawling girl talking to one of the police officers-the man knew she had done the right thing, even if she needed control; she had a sense of justice, the rights and wrongs were just a bit blurred, and she seemed genuinely remorseful and scared.

"Should we take her downtown for questioning?" asked a random police officer.

Down to the police station...where she would be questioned, registered, and lost in the system.

She was so young and he knew of only one way to stop her Quirk at the moment...

The man hoped he wouldn't regret the next words from his mouth. "No. She needs rest; she can stay at my house and come in tomorrow."

"But she killed-"

"She _saved_ that other girl." He turned to glare at the officer, "Whatever else she may have done, it was in self defense and in defense of another. She isn't a villain."

The officer seemed unnerved by having the full attention of an annoyed, albeit sleep deprived, hero-even more so the dark eyes of the dishevelled and bloody girl behind him-and just sighed, "...very well. We expect her in early tomorrow morning."

"I'll see to it."

The officer wandered away with a muttered, "damn heros…" as the man turned back to the girl. She looked confused and still scared.

"I'm going with you?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you're not like _him?"_

He pulls out a card, a license, "I'm a hero, see?"

She snatches the card before he could do anything–even without her Quirk, she was fast–and held it close to her face, eyes taking in every detail.

"That up to your standards?" he let a small smile pull at his lips.

She didn't look up from the card, "Mama doesn't like heros…" The man's smile fell, but the girl soldiered on, not noticing, looking up at him with determination. "But I don't like Mama. Where are we going?"

"My home."

The little girl hesitantly took his hand as they walked to where they could catch a cab; he had roamed over here on patrol and he wasn't about to make a little girl walk all the way home. He managed to snag a blanket from a passing EMT, placing it over her shoulders.

"What's your name?" her quiet voice asked.

"Eraser Head." was his immediate response, used to questions like this during hero work, but he knew it wasn't the right answer.

The girl huffed, "No, your _real_ name!"

"Aizawa Shota. What's yours?"

"Akami."

* * *

An: so this will be a Bakugo/oc fic.

A little note on honorifics: haven't used them yet but probably wont much. Probably only in nicknames (adding -chan or -kun) and even then only a few.

* * *

Hey people who might know more than me! When writing about Japan in a novel (like I am attempting to do, in fic form) do you refer to people by their first name as a narrator and then characters use their last names (unless they have a nickname or some shit)?

Like would I, the narrator, call Izuku Izuku and everyone calls him Midoriya? Or would that just get confusing?

Help a friend out and dm me if you have the answer!


	2. Chap 1: Fatherhood

**AN:** I wanted to jump right into the 1st chapter since the prologue is kinda a downer (and i also had it already done and written…) so here it is!

This is from Aizawa's perspective; we'll get to Akami soon.

Trigger warning: brief thoughts on child abuse.

* * *

Chapter 1

Shota wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. He was only 19, and a Pro Hero on top of that, he couldn't take care of a kid. But here he was anyway, sitting at his kitchen table, across from a recently clean four year old; she was swimming in the Tshirt and pj pants he had found for her. Her hair turned out to be a light blue under all the dirt and darkness and her eyes, while almost black, had a blue tint to them in the light.

Those eyes couldn't decide what they wanted to look at first; darting around they landed on one thing after another; ghosting over everything before moving on.

Everything except him.

They had just gotten back from the police station; they had questioned the girl about the assaults.

Eraserhead had been on the trail of rash of near death beatings. He started three weeks behind. He had just recovered from a intense battle with a villain; two weeks in the hospital and a week searching for the woman who put him there.

The case was simple...or it should have been.

All the incidents were the same: pervs beat up in back alleyways by someone small; none dead but there were some serious injuries. Turns out it was just a kid with an uncontrolled quirk, raging as the men tried to take her for their own nefarious purposes. And to top it all off, they found out the damn kid's mother was a villain, the one that he, himself, had fought off weeks before. Satine: the sadist villain, aka Yukiko Amai. Her quirk was Cruel: the more she hurt people, that stronger she would become.

This worried Shota. The doctors who did a check up on the kid reported bruises, old and new, as well as healed fractures; Satine had been beating her own kid to get stronger before her acts of villainy...she truly was evil.

The woman had disappeared; their last fight was brutal and both were out of commission for weeks. When he had gotten out of the hospital, he found out she had escaped from custody and was on the run. They had raided her house, so she couldn't go back there, but they found signs of a child but no child. They had feared the worst.

But no longer.

The child, Yukiko Akami, sat across from him, alive and worried. The police must have been the men she ran from, probably scared because of the people her mother associated with.

The girl's quirk was strong and uncontrollable, for now. With some control, she could be a powerhouse...or could live a normal life, neither of which were possible in her current state. Shota knew he shouldn't be doing what he was about to do but..

"How about you stay here?"

That was the first time her eyes found him; dark and unnerving, they made him feel like he was under a microscope, searched for any hint of evil intent. They looked at him for a long several moments.

Apparently she liked whatever she saw. With the barest hint of a smile, she nodded, and that was it.

To say the two of them never had problems would be a lie. Akami-for that was what she wanted to be called–never Yukiko, by anyone–still had very bad control issues and Shota wasn't the domestic type; he didn't know what he was doing half the time, having a kid in the house. But other than the times she wasn't able to control her rage, Akami was a sweet kid, coming out of her shell slowly. Which took years; whatever her mother did to the girl had her flinching at every quick movement. It took time for her to realize her mother's actions were not universal.

But it wasn't till she ran away that things really changed.

It was their first argument. In two years, they had never argued. She was so timid, and he was a quiet person in general, and, while they didn't avoid each other, they kept to themselves. Several of his friends in the pro community, oddly supportive of his odd decision, would help with clothes, food, and books; everything a six year old would need. Shota had gotten used to the extremely bright child making herself at home on his couch with a book that was far out of her age level. And with one argument, a broken table and an open third story window, she was gone.

In his panic, he couldn't for the life of him remember what they had argued about.

He looked everywhere for her. He must have looked crazy, hopping around the town, scowling, like he was. But she was nowhere; he had failed. He was calling in help, showing the world that he couldn't take care of this small child–couldn't even keep an eye on her–when the door slammed open.

"PAPA! I want to be a hero!"

_Papa?_

Her declaration was definitely surprising–as was her sudden familial tone–but she seemed to have forgotten their argument as well. There was a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. There were also scrapes across all the exposed skin her overalls and t-shirt showed and drying blood caked on her elbow. The why would have to wait as Shota set down the phone without another word, cutting off whatever Hizashi was going to say next, and grabbed his first aid kit.

"A hero, huh?" He pulled up a chair from the ruined table, gesturing for her to sit, "what brought this on all of a sudden?"

The little girl clambered her way onto the chair. She winced as Shota began cleaning her scrapes.

"There are a lot of meanies in the world, someone has to stop them. Why not me?" Akami looked at her hands, her expression darkening, "I know I can."

They both remembered that night. They had never truly talked about it after she moved in with him-she just was never ready-but it was always there. That was a lot for a six year old to bare. He was about to say something, anything, to break the tense silence that descended on the room, when she clenched her fists. She turned on him, the fire back in her eyes.

"But I want to stop, not kill. Cause that's what heroes do."

This was the most alive he had ever seen her; her hair a mess and covered in bandaids, Akami exuded determination.

Shota sighs, knowing how hard hero work was, "Okay."

Her smile was worth it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The six year old threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight, as medical supplies scattered on the floor. Both of them ignored that as they held each other.

"It'll be hard work." Shota mumbled, "And will take years of training and studying."

"I'm ready, Papa! I mean...Aizawa…"

"No, it's alright... Papa is alright."

From that moment on, Shota trained Akami; starting with small exercises for control and getting harder and harder as she grew up. She worked hard, never wavering from her path, her goal. She gained a calm outer exterior, to hold back the anger inside her, as her body toughened and strengthened to the point that it could take the strain of her quirk; she was still her now normal, bubbly self when she knew she could back her quirk, but those times were few and far between.

She was homeschooled; the police may have dropped charges against her, but the government wanted assurances that she had complete control, and they could not give that assurance just yet. Sometimes, Shota worried about her getting lonely, having no one her age to play with but she never complained.

It was through helping Akami with her homework–or just work as she liked to joke about–that Shota discovered he...didn't absolutely hate teaching, in fact he kind of enjoyed it. When he was offered a teaching position at UA, seven years after Akami started living with him, he took it with only a little hesitation. He still was able to be a pro hero, but he had a slightly more stable schedule to be a father figure to Akami. Often she would join him at the school, working on whatever school work she had that day in the teacher's lounge. Every teacher kept a close eye on her, ready to jump in should she lose control.

Not once did she have an incident.

Shota was beyond proud of Akami, his surprise daughter, and knew it was time.

When she turned 15, at the beginning of what was technically her third year of middle school–homeschooling messed up that timeline a bit–he presented her with the brochure for UA.

She was unsure.

"Do I really belong there?"

"You do."

Of course she did. More than most who enter his classroom. All of the teachers already knew the situation and most loved her. She had the grades for it and they both knew her quirk was strong enough for the hero course; Control was her only issue and she had been mostly successful in her training.

Seeing her off for the entrance exam, Shota felt like that was a moment the world changed.

Yukiko Akami was going to be a hero.

* * *

**AN: **And so it truly begins!


	3. Chap 2: First Impressions

**AN:** why not three chapters in one night? I want to get this ball rolling!

* * *

**Name**: Yukiko Akami

**Quirk**: Rage

-When angry, her strength and speed increases tenfold. She becomes unstable but near unstoppable. She also has a form of self healing, though she ends up feeling most of the residual pain after her rage fades.

**Affiliation**: Aizawa Shota

**Birthday**: 6/19

**Height**: 3ft

**Blood type**: O

**Likes**: Reading

* * *

She didn't even remember what started it.

She was yelling, they were both yelling, about… something, her Quirk activated, and she broke the kitchen table. It was the first time they had ever argued, the first time that either had ever raised their voice at the other; that it had escalated so far surprised them both.

Aizawa shut it down quickly and sent her to her room.

It wasn't fair; she had no control over it, why should she be punished for when it acted up? No, that wasn't why she was crying in her room. She felt like such a nuisance. She knew Aizawa didn't need to keep an eye on her these last two years. He was young; she may only be six but she was smart and could see he was struggling, balancing her and his hero work...maybe it was best if she wasn't there at all.

Akami's eyes found her bedroom window...it couldn't be that easy...could it?

The fall wasn't bad; they lived on the 3rd floor but her Quirk was quick with its healing abilities. She was ready to move in a mere minute; her legs knitting together as she lay in the bushes, hidden from view.

She didn't know where she was running. She never left the apartment except for doctor's appointments, the rare shopping trip, and when she was brought to Aizawa's friend Hizashi's house when he would be out late on patrol. She truly didn't mind; she liked the apartment, there were plenty of books, all kinds of people came to visit, and Hizashi was loud but fun to be around. But it did mean she didn't know where anything was.

She had been running for about 10 mins when she decided this was a stupid idea.

She was tired and her driving anger was gone. She should just go back. Aizawa would be mad but all he would do was send her to her room again. Maybe she could sneak back into her room; the jump from the trees wasn't far and she had left the window open. But when she slowed to a stop, she realized she had no idea where she was.

Looking around, she spotted a playground. Playgrounds meant people; adults maybe who might be able to help her, or at least point her to where she could her help.

Her mind was so focused on finding her way home, she didn't see the truck coming as she crossed the street.

Not until a body slammed into hers, knocking her out of the way of the speeding vehicle, which didn't stop. The two of them slid on the ground, coming to a rest at the gate of the park she was so determined to enter.

Akami sat up, watching the truck drive away. She barely felt the pain in her elbow as it bled nor the numerous scratches and asphalt burns that littered her skin-she had had worse-as she looked at the boy who had tackled her out of the street.

He was taller than her by several inches, with wild blond hair and red eyes. His black shirt and cargo shorts were covered in dirt and there was a long scratch down one of his arms. He was looking at her with curious eyes as well, no doubt wondering who this weird girl that just ran into the road was.

She was the first to find her voice.

"Who are you?"

He shook himself out of his daze.

"Names Bakugo Katsuki!" He said with a grin, "And I saved you! You'd better be thankful!"

He saved her.

A small smile found its way onto her face, "Thank you, Baku-chan."

It was the first time she had ever talked to someone her own age, and the first time she had ever given someone a nickname, she hoped she was doing it right.

_Baku-chan..._ that worked right?

Akami almost told him who she was. She knew it was the polite thing to do but...she had enemies; her mother had enemies, Aizawa had enemies...and by association, she did too. She doubted that this boy, who couldn't have been older than her, was one of them but, despite her best efforts, her mother's teachings to trust no one stuck.

He didn't seem to mind as he helped her to her feet and led her into the playground next to them. To her disappointment, it was empty; so much for getting an adult's help. He led her further still to a bench; she hadn't realised till then but her legs ached-both from the run and the healing-and she was grateful for a place to sit.

"Where were you running to, Blueberry?"

_Blueberry? _

She hadn't given him her name, so he must have decided to give her a nickname too...she didn't hate it; in fact, the idea that someone would give her a nickname made her very happy. Her little six year old heart swelled with pride at maybe making her first friend.

"I don't know. I got mad at my...father," close enough, "and ran away and now I'm lost."

She couldn't bring herself to speak above a whisper, as if raising her voice any higher would release the beast she knew sat in her heart.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you till we can find where you live. I'm a hero after all!"

"Thank you, Baku-chan."

Maybe if she said it more, it would sound real.

"Wanna see my quirk?"

The sudden change in subject threw her for a loop, but he looked so ernest and she just nodded enthusiastically. She really did want to see but she had no idea how to talk to kids; the only people she had held conversations with were adults.

"It's loud," Bakugo warned, "so…"

He didn't finish his sentence before lights exploded in his hands.

She was sure her eyes were wide as she took it all in. They were like fireworks; little pops, big pops, all accompanied by a flash of light and smoke, all in the palm of his hands. It was beautiful. She told Bakugo as such without thinking.

"It's so pretty~"

The boy grinned in return, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Of course it is! I'm going to be the #1 hero!"

#1...that position was currently held by All Might; Akami knew of the man but had never met him. He was all over the TV, standing tall and proud as he defeated evil doers. Bakugo had a long way to got to reach that point, but something in her told her he could do it; maybe it was his outgoing personality or the flashiness of his quirk, she didn't know.

"What's your quirk?"

Instantly her good mood faded.

Was it ok to tell him? She knew she had to be careful; people might try to use her or be afraid of her and hurt her if they knew but...Bakugo had been so nice. Surely she could tell him.

"Well–"

"Kachan!"

A new voice and the sound of feet running towards them could be heard and Akami instantly hid behind Bakugo with a gasp, clutching the back of his shirt; she had been doing good, but two new people her age sent her anxiety to new heights. Peeking out from behind his back, she saw green hair and nothing else.

"What do you want, Deku?"

Bakugo sounded so different from when he talked to her; angry, annoyed, ready to fight...she didn't like it. He sounded mean, angry...he sounded like her.

"Who's this?" asked the other boy.

"None of your business, Deku!"

Akami could only watch Bakugo chase the other boy away in shock. This wasn't the boy she had been talking to, the one who had saved her. This wasn't Baku-chan.

"Why are you being such a meanie?"

"Huh?"

Her voice was small but she knew he heard her. Bakugo seemed to be processing her question, his face running through a range of emotions-surprise, frustration, anger-before settling on arrogance.

"Because I'm stronger!"

His tone said he expected her to agree, but she couldn't.

"That's no reason at all!"

She couldn't stop herself; her fist was flying before she could think. For the first time, using her quirk didn't bring up memories of blood and pain; she only felt anger and she only saw Bakugo on the ground looking at her with wide eyes.

"I will never play with meanies!"

And she thought they could be friends! He was nothing but a bully and she just realized she _hated_ bullies.

Bakugo looked at her, stunned, one hand on his now red cheek, "You punched me..."

The evening wind swirling around the two of them, picking up leaves and throwing her hair about. Bravado filled her small frame as she stood there above the bigger boy.

"That's right! Because you aren't a hero!" She declared, pointing at him, "you pick on others, that's not what heros do!"

With her quirk active, the boy was light. She could have picked him up with one hand, easily, but she balled both fists in his shirt and drew him close.

"I'm going to be a better hero than you! Just you wait and see!"

It wasn't till she had dropped him and ran away in a huff, never looking back, that she realised what she had said.

Her? Become a hero?

The idea had never occurred to her. She was surrounded by heros most days and yet she never saw that as a possibility. _They_ probably had never killed anyone because they were angry. _They_ probably didn't have a mother who would torture someone, even her own child, without a second thought. _They_ probably didn't have to rein in every word, every action, every thought, just in case Aizawa wasn't around to stop them, should they get out of hand.

Akami shook her head. She wasn't a hero...not yet at least. But she knew what a hero was and what a hero wasn't…

She could work with that.

It was dark by the time she made it home. The door was ajar, light flooded onto the sidewalk; she could hear Aizawa's talking to someone on the phone.

"I don't know where she could be, Mic." Aizawa's normally calm, somewhat bored, voice was tinged now with panic and frustration, "I looked everywhere for her. What if she got hurt? Or taken? Or her mother found her?"

He was looking for her. Her heart swelled; he cared enough to look...the first person in her life who ever had. She couldn't let him know she had heard; she had caused him trouble, she wouldn't cause him embarrassment too. Besides, she had something to tell him.

Throwing open the door, she yelled in her most triumphant tone, the one she had heard All Might use all the time, "PAPA! I want to be a hero!"

_Papa? _She didn't know what came over her...it just felt right.

Aizawa took a deep, calming breath as he hung up the phone without another word. He took one look at her and grabbed the first aid kit and dragged a chair away from the mess that was the table.

Akami winced as she remembered the fight but Aizawa's voice cut across her thought, "A hero, huh? what brought this on all of a sudden?"

He didn't sound angry at all. All she could hear was relief, curiosity, and faint amusement. She pulled her way onto the chair and let Aizawa take care of her as she explained.

"There are a lot of meanies in the world, someone has to stop them. Why not me?" Her voice lowered to just above a whisper, "I know I can."

A silence fell over them as Aizawa's hands stop but after a moment, Akami forged on, not about to give up now.

"But I want to stop, not kill. Cause that's what heros do."

What a hero was and what a hero wasn't; all she had to do was follow those guidelines and she would be fine.

Shota sighs, "Okay."

There was a clatter as she jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, but she was too happy to care.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Where this energy, this happiness came from she had no idea but she couldn't regret it as he hugged her back.

"It'll be hard work." He said into her mass of blue hair, "And will take years."

"I'm ready, Papa! I mean...Aizawa..."

"No, it's alright. Papa is alright."

It was that night that they became a family.

She never told him about her first friend, her first enemy.

Later, Akami started a list; A list of all the things it takes to be a hero. First on the list was 'Don't pick on people!' in sloppy, childish writing. It was her rules, her guidelines, how to become a hero. Throughout the years as she grew, so too did the list, but that first rule stayed in those blocky, near unreadable letters.

It would be a long time before she saw Bakugo again.

She never forgot the boy who inspired her list but she would be ready when they met again. She trained and learned and grew–never tall but it was something–and would continue to do so until she could say, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was better than him at being a hero.

She set her sights high. When Shota–as she now called him when Papa wasn't appropriate–gave her the flier for UA, she felt trepidation but pushed it aside; there could be no doubt or it would eat away at her till she failed...she couldn't fail.

Yes, she had to beat Bakugo to the top but it was more than that; she had to prove to herself that she was good enough, brave enough, controlled enough, to help people...she had to prove she was more than her mother ever could be, maybe heal some pain she had caused in the world.

She had to prove she could be a hero.

"There can be no favoritism." Shota said to her when she agreed to take the entrance exam, "You must get in on your own merit."

Her response was a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**AN:** nothing to say except: hope y'all enjoyed!


	4. Chap 3: The Exam

**AN:** ok so...now that they are 15 and not 6, both Bakugo and Akami (and whoever else I feel like) will be swearing a _lot_ more. The fuck word is going to be dropped a _**lot**_. That's what happens when you give me an anger boy to work with...

* * *

The day had finally come.

Nine years of training had led to this moment; nine years of planning, hoping, learning, all led to this moment as she stepped through the familiar gates of UA.

Akami was ready...she hoped.

She looked and felt out of place amongst the uniformed teens in varying shades of gray and color; they all came dressed as if they came straight from their middle schools...she llooked as if she was going to the gym; not having a uniform was very freeing growing up but it set her apart from her peers rather visibly. She could see some students pointing her out to their friends.

Most of them were chatting with each other, excited for the day to come. But some were nervous and she suddenly felt very rrelieved that it wasn't just her; though they had different reasons for being nervous, knowing that she wasn't the only one freaking out helped calm her a bit. Especially when she saw a poor kid trip; a girl caught him with some kind of anti gravity quirk but at least it wasn't her…

Funneling into the auditorium was nerve wracking. Was school always this crowded?

Akami hated crowds; hated how loud they were, how stifling, how they pushed on her...hated how many people surrounded her, blocking her from any exit. She most hated how you had to follow them and go where they were going to get _anywhere_. She eventually broke free and settled in a middle row next to a tall boy in glasses.

For a second, Akami debated trying to talk to the boy, but when she shot a glance at him, he seemed so intense she chickened out–_why is talking to people so hard?_–and he, in turn, paid her no mind, entirely focused on the stage. The two of them just sat in silence as the large room filled to the brim with 15 year olds.

Shota's best friend, Yamada Hizashi walked on strange and all the chatter fell silent. The man looked how he always did: black leather jacket, sunglasses, hair defying gravity with the help of copious amounts of gel; Akami had seen his supply closet at his house, he must have gone through at least a bottle every 2-3 days… His normal wide grin was present on his face as he yelled out into the crowd.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!"

Silence was his answer. Akami couldn't blame anyone for not calling back, not really; this exam could dictate the rest of their life...stress is a mood killer.

"What a refined response." Hizashi continued, "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!"

Hizashi always was spirited…

She always admired how he soldiered on despite the fact that almost no on could match him for enthusiasm. Especially with Shota as a best friend, he had to fill the silence himself and did so loudly and with no shame. Like right now; no one was meeting him halfway and yet he continued to explain the exam, it's point system, and the separate arenas–she was in arena A–as if he was in front of an adoring crowd, without missing a beat.

Akami sighed; she could never be like that.

"excuse me sir, but i have a question!"

A loud voice to her left startled her as she focused on her examinee card, trying to think of a strategy; it was the boy with the glasses. He was taller than she expected and and, with a spotlight from the ceiling on him, she could see his intense eyebrows and stern expression.

"Hit me!"

"On the print out," the boy pointed to the papers all the students were given, "you've listed four types of villains, not three. With all due respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful!"

_Anything starting with "with all due respect" rarely is…_

He was getting upset and interrupting the explanation to maybe the most important test of their collective lives–interrupting a pro hero, the very thing they are all here to become–over a typo?!

"we are exemplary students," he said, "we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do!"

He was so arrogant. As the boy continued to talk, Akami felt her anger rising. She couldn't happen, not here, of all places; she had to calm down or her dreams would be over before they started.

"and moreover," he pivoted around to point behind them, "what's with you! Yeah you, curly haired kid!"

So loud...

_Okay...not a great way to start the day...calm down._

She didn't look where the boy was pointing, lecturing some poor soul about being distracting–as if he wasn't the most distracting thing here–focusing instead on her breathing. Hizashi–_or maybe I should call him Present Mic now..._–was talking again before she felt calm enough to pay attention.

Taking the bus to the "city" she was assigned to was a quiet affair; even the most exuberant student kept to themselves, mentally preparing for the task ahead. By design, no one knew each other and no one seemed to want to talk above a mumble. Akami herself took the time to watch the familiar grounds of UA pass by–not even looking at the other examinees–trying to not think of everything that could go wrong.

It wasn't working.

Finally they arrived; filing out of the bus, everyone took a moment to take in the size of the testing area. Honestly, Akami was always a little surprised whenever she would hear about them. She had never been inside one–something about an unfair advantage–but they were hardly a secret.

"AAAAND START!"

Hizashi's voice cut across the tense air from a intercom.

"What's the matter?! There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Ruuun!"

_Figures he would do something like that..._

She was already running before the rest of the UA hopefuls got the message. They all joined her after Present Mic's next shout, a step behind her.

"Consider the baton tossed!"

Making her way into the fake city at the front of the pack, Akami took an immediate right; her goal was to put some distance between her and the other participants. She didn't want any lack of control on her part to become dangerous to them; she may have come far in her control of her quirk but she still slipped from time to time. This test was stressful as is, no need to add possible collateral injury to bystanders to the list of things to worry about just yet.

Several explosions a few streets over spurred her faster; this plan wouldn't do her any good if she didn't get any points.

Before too long, the robot "villains" came into view.

"And not another student in sight, perfect."

Akami paused briefly, letting the last few moments of calm wash over her, before she let her anger go. Opening red eyes–a side effect of her power–she spotted her prey as it spotted her. Just like all the times before, her rage bolstered her strength, increased her speed, and heightened her senses.

It _burned_ through her veins, egging her on.

She had the entire road to herself and me the most of it. Metal tore and ripped and rent beneath her hands. She tried not to think of how, someday, these would be real villains, with real flesh and bone; her quirk could cause untold pain and death if not reined in, but today that didn't matter. She racked up point after point: 1, 2, 5, 13...25...on and on until, by her count, she had reached 51.

_A good number._ She thought, feeling her strength bleed away; she maybe had a few more points in her but that was it. She felt a sense of accomplishment: this had been the longest she had used her quirk since she was a kid, now with the added benefit of being in control.

"What the fuck?!"

"Wha-"

So focused on her fight, she hadn't realised someone had snuck up on her. Spinning so fast she nearly fell, Akami saw him; Her fist balled subconsciously, apparently she hadn't put enough distance between herself and the other students.

She hadn't seen him since that encounter that changed her life but she knew that face anywhere.

Her rival.

Her goal.

Her fist shook..._That asshole._

Bakugo looked the same. Blond hair uncontrollably spiked, angry red eyes, angry...everything. The few things that seemed to have changed were his height–he now stood a full foot taller than her–and his muscle mass; like her, he seemed to have been working out in the nine years since they were face to face. It made him an intimidating presence.

Too bad it didn't work on her.

Of course he would be here. He _had_ said his goal was to be the #1 hero, of course he would want to go to the best hero school around. Why oh why did they have to be in the same arena? It was like fate was testing her.

Akami sighed.

Maybe he had changed. It had been almost a decade since they met–heaven knows she had changed in that time–and it was a very brief meeting. Nine years was a lot of time to grow up in. She should give him the benefit of a doubt.

"You fucking stole my points!"

_So much for that._

She felt her anger rise again and, with it, the power. Breathing slowly, eyes closed, Akami worked to control herself; no matter how much she wanted to beat this boy at being a hero, she didn't want to hurt him...couldn't, if she wanted to pass.

_Calm. Breathe. Don't let it out._

When she opened her eyes again, they were a steady blue and Bakugo was in front of her, fuming.

"You fucking kill steal, that was a 3 pointer!"

_And that brings my total to 54, thanks for letting me know._

It must have been a lucky shot...or unlucky as she saw it; It meant she didn't have as much control over her fight as she thought, she needed to work on that. But the idea that she had taken a little glory from him almost made her laugh. A small smile found its way onto her face, the only small part of what she was feeling that she let through her guards.

"I'm sorry if I did. But I was under the impression that this was a competition."

Her fist remained balled at her side, fighting back the urge to deck him, as he got into her face...he had to bend over slightly to do it effectively; Akami took it as a victory.

"What's that shitty expression you have on?"

"It's called a smile," Akami cocked a brow at the boy, "have you never heard of it?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, thank you."

She allowed her smile to remain, watching Bakugo grit his teeth in anger. Her quirk was near exhausted; whatever points she may have gotten were now out of reach and she was in no danger of losing control...what strength was there to lose control of anyway?

A shadow loomed; in their anger, neither teen had realised that the 0 pointer had been let loose. It was _huge_. Standing several stories tall, Akami could see why they were advised to run from it; if it wasn't worth anything, then trying to take it down would take all their time for nothing.

They should run.

"I'm fucking talking to you!"

Bakugo hadn't noticed yet; he was still angry at her… she wanted to rage, to yell that they didn't have time for whatever they were arguing about, that they had bigger issues to run from, but her mouth and her mind did not cooperate; one wanted to scream, the other enforced calm, leaving her at a stalemate when the behemoth of a machine swung at the two of them.

_NO!_

Where Akami's mind failed, her body reacted; her hands shot out, shoving Bakugo out of the path of the robot's fist, while her foot slid back, turning her body to face it, her arms swinging up into a defensive position in front of her face. No time to run herself. Her strength filled her body before flickering, not having enough time to recover.

"Ah shit…"

Time felt slow as she saw metal death barrel towards her. Hopefully Recovery Girl could pick up the pieces after this was over, cause this was going to hurt. Hopefully they didn't dock her points for this…

She closed her eyes for the impact.

"TIIIIIIMES UUUUUP!"

The robot's fist stopped mere feet from her body, wind from its momentum nearly pushing her weary body over.

It was over.

She finally let her body relax. Unceremoniously falling on her ass, Akami spared a look for Bakugo. Breathing hard, he looked at her with a expression of rage and shock as he pushed himself to his feet.

He was safe and unhurt.

With a sigh, she collapsed on her back. She had no energy left to even keep herself up right; this was the first time in a long while she had exhausted her quirk so thoroughly. Every muscle hurt; bruises, scrapes, and gashes that her quirk had healed returned as aches and pains that made her wince and she struggled to move. As she lay there, vaguely helpless, she heard footsteps approach.

"I didn't need your help."

Opening her eyes, she saw the shadowed form of Bakugo standing over her, the sun just over his shoulder, blinding.

"I'm sorry." She struggled to say; breathing was painful, "You hadn't noticed. My body reacted before my mind could."

_You're welcome, Asshole…_

"Tch!"

A hand swung into view, the sudden movement making her flinch; her inability to move not allowing her to block whatever blow was coming, she reasoned, and not her old trauma playing up again.

But a blow never came.

"Are you going to fucking take my hand or not?"

Her eyes opened again–she hadn't realised she closed them–and Bakugo was holding his hand out to help her up. He wouldn't even look at her as she let him help her to her feet, a little wobbly; his eye glared at some poor random building as if he was attempting to set it on fire...who knows, maybe he was.

Pulling to her feet easily, Bakugo's glare finally found her; it was a rather impressive one...if she didn't already dislike this boy, she might have been afraid.

"Don't ever fucking help me again."

He turned to storm off before she could respond.

"I'll take that as a thank you…" she said as he stalked away, not hearing her, "you dick."

Making her way out of the "city" slowly, they are informed that the results of their exam would be collated and sent out to them within the week. Ready to get home, Akami changed gingerly; excitement can happen later, when the results came. Now was the time for rest and reflection…she was dead tired.

Thinking to the test, she knew she had done well. There was no doubt about it. 54 points was nothing to sneeze at. She knew she could have gotten more if that bastard hadn't distracted her. And that brought her thoughts to him.

Bakugo hadn't changed.

Akami may have only known him for a day but that boy was just as much an asshole, a bully, as he was as a kid.

He didn't seem to remember her...she didn't know how to feel about that. All these years of anger and he had forgotten. Akami couldn't blame him, not really; it was her that made the fuss, her that started this rivalry–if it could be called that–her that hit him and told him he wasn't a hero. All he did was save a quiet girl from being killed from her own lack of spatial awareness and kept her company til she decked him for being a bully.

He was a asshole...but she really wasn't much better.

She was glad he was alright, though. As much as she wanted to be better than him, she knew spite wasn't the best motivator for a hero. She wanted to help people for the sake of helping people, to undo the hurt her mother had put into the world; beating that arrogant boy was just a side benefit.

On the train home, Akami's mind was consumed with second guessing and over analyzing her fight, sure that the observers in charge of admissions would find some fault in her performance: maybe she misunderstood the instructions of the exam, or had accidentally hurt another student, or they would take her shoving of Bakugo as aggressive and bar her from UA on grounds of loss of control. There was a myriad of ways her dream could be taken from her.

When she got home, she fell into Shota's arms, exhausted mentally and physically, and rambled about her fears.

"You did good." was all he said after listening to her for a long time.

And she did.

The letter arrived a week later. A week of silence and dread; exacerbated by Shota's terse shrugs at her worrying and Hizashi's cheeky "you'll have to wait and see~"s at her questions about the selection process. A week of stress and working a hole in the floor with her pacing was ended by a simple envelope.

Opening it, she was surprised by a hologram of All Might announcing that she had made it into the hero program with 74 points, tied for 2nd place in the entire entrance exam! Apparently rescue points were a thing and pushing Bakugo out of the way at the risk to her own person had earned her 20.

Her scream of excitement could have woken the dead. Shota definitely looked like she had woken him from a nap, glaring while rubbing his ears when she came downstairs babbling.

"I told you you would do well, didn't I?" he mumbled as the excited girl hugged him tight, internally happy for his almost daughter; externally he had an air of 'and you didn't believe me?'

Akami was so happy she missed the small smile that work its way onto his tired face and his texting several of his friend's to come to a congratulations party later that day. Pro heros found their way home from their small apartment hours later and they all said the same thing to their families and to themselves:

Yukiko Akami was going to be a hero.

* * *

**AN: **I didn't mean to be so harsh on Iida, it just happened, I'm sorry!

* * *

Ding Ding Ding! Congratulations to **Celestial Ink** for being our first caller!

I'm glad you liked it! I have plans for plenty of fluff and angst, so buckle up! And yes you did read she is (was) 3' tall; she a smol girl (Aizawa was a full 3 ft taller than her!) I mean, she was 4 but I looked at charts and she's a very short 4 year old. She's taller at 15….4'8" but its still taller than 3'! At that age, she wasn't very muscular; her strength was purely her quirk, not her body. That does change, but she never really bulks up.


	5. Chap 4: The First Day

**AN:** no need for me to ramble, lets jump right in!

* * *

"The cumulative results for the practical exam are out!"

"I can't believe he got first place without any rescue points…"

Shota stood in the back as the examiners discussed the exam.

The boy under scrutiny was Bakugo Katsuki; an angry teen with an explosive personality and an equally explosive quirk. Shota could immediately see his anger issues were going to be a problem; it had blinded him to the immense danger of the 0 pointer to the point that he had to be pushed out of the way to notice it.

Yeah, that was going to be an issue.

"In contrast, there's the 7th place student with zero villain points."

The next boy had wild green hair and large eyes. He was short but packed a punch...literally.

"Other examinees have taken on the large villain in the past, but it's been awhile since I last saw someone blow it away."

He couldn't believe that they had passed him; rescue points or no, he was a danger to everyone around him. If he got hurt on the field, it would be a distraction to everyone involved. All this would do is encourage self destructive actions down the line...

"But to suffer such a serious injury from his own attack...its like hes a young child whose quirk just manifested…"

Shota had experience with young quirks–blood, police lights, and large, dark blue eyes came to mind–they rarely ended well unless control was found soon.

"Hey, Aizawa's girl tied for 2nd place!"

Speak of the devil.

Shota looked up to see to see Akami's eyes blazing red across the screen, their normal blue suppressed. The picture they had of her was from the exam, when she was in mid battle, tearing through the enemies like they were wet tissue paper. She looked determined, fierce...in control.

Shota couldn't of been prouder.

* * *

Akami rose with the sun–her excitement wouldn't let her sleep a second longer–and found that she was alone.

_Huh...papa must have already left. That's surprisingly punctual of him._

Today was her first day of high school–her first day of class _ever_–and she had no idea what to expect. After a week of worry then several of preparation, she was ready as she would ever be for whatever they could throw at her.

The trip to UA was almost too boring; she knew something was going to go wrong–it always did–and waiting for it to hit her was almost worse than it actually happening. But eventually she found her way to the entrance of the school.

Akami grew up here the last few years. With her wandering as Shota taught, she was sure there wasn't a single square foot of UA that she didn't know. But as she stepped through the gate, UA uniform crisp and new–her first uniform ever as well–student badge in her hand, she knew this was something special. She had spent five years roaming these halls and pestering teachers with questions about their methods. She knew them like the back of her hand, but, in all that time, she wasn't allowed to interact with the students, with only a few exceptions.

That was about to change.

The world was hers and she couldn't be more excited!

She had never sat in an actual class before; all her lessons were at the kitchen table or in the teacher's lounge. She wondered what they were like; Shota talked about what he taught but never what his classes entailed.

She started running. Despite how early she had risen, she need to hurry if she was going to make it on time; preparing for her first day had taken more time than she had thought and she left the house without a moment to spare. Hopefully she would get the hang of all this before too long.

She wasn't one step past the lobby when she ran headlong into another student; she _had_ been waiting for Murphy's law to take effect, but she was really hoping she had avoided it for the day. But as it stands, she ran into someone's chest and got a hard knock to the nose for her trouble; it wasn't bleeding, but it hurt and her quirk only healed damage taken while it was in use...and it wouldn't help with the pain at all anyway.

Both she and the person she had run into went to the floor in a heap.

"Ow…."

It was the boy that tripped before the entrance exam; his green hair was just as wild as it was that day and his eyes were screwed up tight against some kind of pain. He was holding his chest where she had hit him…

_My head isn't THAT hard…_

He met her gaze with surprisingly large green eyes, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

He scrambled to his feet quickly.

"No no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been running…"

She hated how flat her voice sounded; it was nice, calm, and utterly not her. Her grip on her quirk typically left her a bit outwardly emotionless, a side effect of her control; she couldn't let out her anger, so she let out nothing. The angrier she became, the more emotionless she seemed. The only time she truly felt she could be herself was when Shota was there to stop anything that might happen and even then, she didn't want to bother him. It small price to pay for the chance to go to school and–though it did leave her with wanting to say more–she was willing to pay it.

The boy reached out his had to help her up, which she took gratefully. He lifted her up onto her feet like she weighed nothing; not a hard feat but it was something.

"My name's Midoriya Izuku."

"I'm Akami," she did not give her family name, "nice to meet you. We should go, or we're going to be late. There _was_ a reason I was running..."

"Oh no!"

The two of them took off again, side by side.

"Class 1-A…" Midoriya mumbled under his breath, "1-A...this place's too big…"

_1-A?_

This kid had made it into the hero course? And the same class as her too. Akami eyed him as they ran: He was so small and...she shook her head; Midoriya was taller than her by several inches and she knew her _own _power level...she shouldn't count this kid out because of that. But she could help him along.

"This way; I know a shortcut."

"Wha?!"

Midoriya protested as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out a window but didn't struggle. She kept on tugging him across a courtyard, through another window, down a fairly deserted hallway, into the hallway that classroom 1-A sat...all the while Midoriya wondered who this mad girl was.

That was until she led him straight to where they needed to go, minutes before class would start.

"There it is!" His eyes grew wide as the came to a stop before the door, "...the door's huge! Is it for accessibility?"

Akami almost laughed; His wonder was pretty adorable. Instead she gave him an explanation.

"All kinds pass through these doors. It would be a shame if some couldn't even get into the classroom." looking at the two of them against the huge door, she shot the boy a small, reassuring smile, "Luckily for us, we fit right in."

"You're in 1-A too?!"

Akaim just nods.

"But you're so…"

Midoriya didn't finish his sentence as his cheek turned bright red; Akami absently wondered what diminutive statement he was about make that choked him up.

She didn't blame him at all.

She was small, she knew it. She stood at 4'8, not likely to grow past 5'–and even that not any time soon–and fairly tiny everywhere else. Everyone she had ever met underestimated her. They didn't know the long hours she put into her studies nor the grueling training she had undergone to get where she was. Muscles that she had spent years on were hidden by her uniform and she wasn't going to show them off here in the hallway.

She was about to tell him it was fine–that she had thought the same of him–but he had turned to the door again and began to mutter, seemingly in his own world.

"The elite chosen from the huge number at the exam…." he mumbled, "I hope I'm not in the same class as the scary people–"

_Scary people? I mean sure, some of them were pretty powerful but–_

Midoriya opened the door to reveal a loud, chaotic class. With no teacher in sight, the students were chatting up a storm; talking loudly, sitting on desks, even–

_Oh… _

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?!"

Of course Bakugo would be in her class...

"Don't you think that's rude to the UA upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

The boy she say next to in the exam was lecturing the blond rather enthusiastically, stern face, hands waving, and everything; lecturing seemed to be one of his hobbies. Despite how loud and seemingly arrogant he was, Akami was glad to see him; she had chickened out when it came to talking to him at the entrance exam but now she had a second chance. Maybe he was nicer than he first came off.

Bakugo, for his part, didn't seem phased by the boy's yelling.

"Nope," he sounded almost proud, "what junior high did you go to, you side character?"

_Side character? What is this, a comic book?_

"I attended Somei Private Academy." was his answer, "My name is Iida Tenya"

Iida Tenya.

It hasn't even been an hour and Akami already knew the names of two more people her age, bringing her total to three. She sighs; its sad how that was an accomplishment.

Entering the classroom, and deciding that that situation wasn't something she needed to stick her nose into–she would have time to introduce herself to Iida later, when he wasn't dealing with that asshole–Akami left them to their arguing and took a look at the seating arrangement.

_Seat 16. Which puts me in...shit._

The world was against her, she decided, or at the very least wished to challenge her. The seat assigned to her was against the wall...right in front of Bakugo; turns out she _would_ have to deal with his feet being on the desk.

Abandoning Midoriya as Iida made him the center of attention–saying something about the true meaning of the test–Akami slide into her seat, not even looking at Bakugo, hoping he hadn't noticed; he seemed to be focused on sending a glare Midoriya's way for whatever reason. She should have known that wouldn't work.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...sitting?" was as close to smartassery as she was willing to go, hoping to end the conversation quickly before it had a chance for him to escalate it.

"No, I mean in this class, dumbass!"

Forgetting her hope, she turned in her seat, an unimpressed look on her face.

"I got second in the exam, of course they would let me in."

Not that she was going to tell him about the suffering she went through waiting for the acceptance letter, sure that she had done something wrong.

"Tch."

Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by two of their classmates making their way over to introduce themselves; a 100% pink girl who had a lot of spring in her step and a boy with spiked red hair.

"Heya! I'm Kirishima Eijiro."

He was rather loud but that seemed to be a theme in this class; she had yet to meet someone here who hadn't yelled at least once.

"My name is Akami."

"Wait...Yukiko Akami?"

She internally winced at her full name but nodded all the same.

Kirishima's face went from curious to ecstatic in seconds, leaving Akami with emotional whiplash, "That means we tired in the practical! That so manly!"

All she could do was blink, utterly confused, "Manly?"

"He's always like that." Whispered the pink girl conspiratorially, not even really trying to be quiet.

Akami took a moment to look over the one who shared the title of 2nd place with her.

Kirishima was a strong looking boy who was around 5'5" but his bright red hair added a few inches. He had a face that seemed to be made for smiling; like he was now, showing off pointed teeth, which on anyone else might have been intimidating but he had such a good natured aura that it was fairly cute.

The bubbly girl with Kirishima bounced on her heels to gain attention and said in a cheery voice, "And I'm Ashido Mina!~"

Ashido's pink hair and skin were a _lot_ but it worked somehow for her, as did the dark "whites" of her eyes. Though on the shorter end of the spectrum, she still was taller than Akami by a good four and a half inches. She was giving Kirishima's grin a run for its money and she seemed to exude joy.

The two of them appeared to be friends.

"It's nice to meet you both."

And it was, despite how uninterested she sounded. That brought her total list of names to five, and Akami couldn't wait for it to grow. Luckily the two of them weren't put off by her tone; it was nice to have someone to talk to other than the asshole behind her.

"Say, what junior high did you go to?"

And innocent question, but Akami had to fight through years of trust issues to answer Kirishima, voice flat, "I was homeschooled."

"Wow," breathed out Ashido, "I've never met someone who was homeschooled!"

A small smile once again found its way to her lips, "Well, now you have."

Bakugo chose that moment to butt into their conversation."How'd you get into UA if you had a shitty education like that?"

_Wow, asshole._

"My guardian is a teacher, I made do."

She met his glare with as even a look as she could manage; taking some pride in the fact that it seemed to make him angrier. Their staring contest held until a new voice cut across the chaos of the room, drawing all eyes to the door.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

Akami could have laughed at her luck: first she's almost late, then Bakugo was in her class, and now Shota was their homeroom teacher? Granted there was only two hero classes but she didn't know he taught class 1-A! He never talked about work…

Shota–_Aizawa-sensei now_–lay in the hallway in a yellow sleeping bag; nothing but his very tired face poked out. A very him thing to do but…Akami sighed; she had given him that sleeping bag as a gift and he was rolling around on the floor? Typical.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

He looked over the class, taking in their fresh morning faces, but his tired eyes skipped right over her seat; he knew she was in his class, she could see it. He must have had a good reason not to tell her...no favoritism, no matter what.

Finally he held out a blue and white set of clothing to the room.

"It's kinda sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

Akami was happy for a reason to leave Bakugo at his desk, alone.

The girls swarmed into the locker room; it was a rather large space for just the seven of them but she assumed each student had a locker, regardless of their class.

Ashido took the locker next to hers and said "Hello again, Akami-chan~" as if they hadn't walked here together.

"Hello, Ashido."

Akami could play along.

As they all got dressed, Akami kept an ear to the room, picking up bits and pieces of conversation.

"What do you think this could be?"

"Who knows, ribbit."

Both of the other girls had body modification quirks; one had headphones jacks for earlobes and the other seemed to have the characteristics of a frog?

_Ribbit, indeed._

"I'm Jiro Kyoka, btw."

"Asui Tsuyu."

_Jiro, Asui._

That made seven names she knew; the day was going well.

Finally, all 21 of the students–plus Shota–found their way out onto the field and the mystery of what they were doing on their first day was solved.

Akami did not like the answer.

"A quirk assessment test?"

_Fuck!_

Surrounded by so many students, there's no way she could let loose just yet! And she had already kind of done this a week ago, while training!

_Papa, I mean, Aizawa-sensei was there!_

"What about the entrance ceremony?" A girl with brown hair piped up from the edge of the group; Akami had overheard her introduce herself to Ashido as Uraraka Ochako, "The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Shota sounded bored, "UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

"Oh…" the air went out of the entire class.

_So much for finally experiencing school life…_

She sighed but steeled herself; she had chosen this life, for better or for worse, no reason to get down.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness test where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well the ministry of education is procrastinating"

Akami vaguely tuned out, thinking instead about her options for the test. She had heard this rant–or as close to a rant as Shota would get at home–many many times around this time of the year. He would never admit it, but she knew he loved teaching and if he thought there was a better way, he was going to say it.

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was you best result for the softball throw?"

Bakugo was silent for a moment, surprised at being singled out.

"67 meters"

"Then try doing it with your quirk." Shota tossed the boy a ball, "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up and give it all you've got."

"Then, well…" Bakugo wound up for his throw, "DIE!"

His hand erupted with a loud _**BANG**_ and the ball was rocketed into the air.

"Die?"

When did Midoriya get next to her?

"Exuberant, isn't he?"

Midoriya made a noise that could have been agreement but quickly turned to shock. The entire class stood in awe as the ball flew farther and farther; the smoke from Bakugo's palm had completely cleared before it landed.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to for the foundation of a hero."

The meter in Shota's hand was turned to the class.

_750.2 meters?_

Akami had gotten 638; decent but not the best she could do, she knew that for sure. Bakugo had blown that out of the water. She'd just have to work harder to beat him.

"What's this?" Ashido was very excited, unaware of the turmoil swirling in the mind of the girl next to her, "It looks like fun!"

"We can use our quirks as much as we want!" said a boy with what looked like tape dispensers for elbows, "As expected from the hero course!"

Akami was panicking; she knew she would have to use her quirk someday, she just didn't expect the first day! She thought she would get a chance to know these people before she asked them to trust her with her quirk. She knew eight names and only knew one of them better than a quick hello and small talk; granted it wasn't the best meeting and he didn't remember her but...

"It looks like fun, huh?"

Shota had a tone that said they shouldn't and the class picked up on it.

"Uhhh."

_Fun?_ Akami thought, eyes on the ground trying to calm down, _there is nothing fun about my quirk. It's terrifying._

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

The class was silent.

"All right." Shota continued, "Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!"

Her guardian's grin was bordering on evil, "We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to UA's hero course!"

_There's the papa I know… _She sighed. _Guess I'll have to try. We promised no special treatment, with him as a teacher._

"Last place will be expelled?" yelled Uraraka, "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains…" Shota paused, waiting for the entire class to listen before continuing, "Calamities whose time and place cannot be predicted. Japan is cover with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, UA will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got."

Akami could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She knew what she was getting into. She knew, If she couldn't control herself after all this time, she deserved to be expelled.

This was what she had been training for...hero work

"All right, demonstrations over. The real thing starts now."

Akami stepped forward, to take her turn at the ball throw, but Aizawa's voice stopped her cold.

"Due to reasons, Yukiko Akami is exempt from this exercise."

She froze.

"What?" the class seemed to say at once, "Why?"

He just looked bored as he addressed the now yelling teens, "Reasons that are my own. Now get to it. Akami, run laps."

She didn't move.

Shota clapped his hands, impatient, "Chop chop."

"...right away, Aizawa-sensei."

Her eyes never left her guardian as she turned, before taking off at a light jog.

He didn't trust her. That had to be it; there was no other reason for putting her on the spot like that. And he was the one that suggested she go to UA in the first place! Why? Was it just to keep a continued watch on her, like a wild animal who had bit her jailer one too many times? Was his encouragement of her dream been all a lie? To keep her under control?

She tried to ignore the cheers and laughs from the center of the field as she jogged faster and faster.

She was on her 9th lap when something caught her ear.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this."

_Midoriya?_

The entire class had gathered around the ball throw where they had started; all other activity had ceased.

"Huh?" Bakugo all but yelled, "Of course not. He's a quirkless small fri, you know."

_Quirkless?!_ Akami's pace came to a halt behind the group, _How did he get in if he's quirkless?_

She knew it wasn't a requirement but never had a quirkless individual gotten into the hero course at UA. It just didn't happen.

"Quirkless?!" Iida all but yelled back, "Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

Akami wasn't; she hadn't seen Midoriya during the exam and, if he did something spectacular like Iida was implying, she would have seen him if they had been in the same arena. And of course that meant that he and Bakugo would have been in separate groups too.

Akami pushes to the front of the crowd, completely forgetting about her laps. The last person she squeezed passed was a certain blond, who protested.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting a better view."

"Do it elsewhere!"

She elected to ignore him in favor of watching Midoriya wind up to throw, eager to see what had Iida in a tizzy; With very little fanfare, the ball flew a meager 45 meters.

"What?" Midoriya was just as shocked as everyone else, "I was definitely trying to use it just now…"

"I erased your quirk." Shota's hair floated above his head, carried on it's own wind, his capture scarf doing the same. "It defies reason. How did someone like you manage to enter this academy?"

"You erased my quirk?" Midoriya's eyes went even wider than normal, "Those goggles...I see! You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

_A fanboy eh?_

"Eraser?" said someone in the crowd, "I don't know him."

_That's by design..._

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero."

"From what I can tell," Shota's voice carried over the muttering class, "you can't control you quirk, can you?"

A gasp escaped her.

"Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

_Papa, what are you doing?_

"Th-that's not my intention–"

Shota pulls Midoriya in with his capture scarf and the rest of the class can't hear their conversation but Akami felt her pulse quicken. She wasn't the only one here with control issues; maybe the two of them could work together? To do that, both of them would have to pass this test.

Akami felt a kinship grow between her and Midoriya; she prayed to whoever might be listening that he passed.

Shota and Midoriya stared at each other intensely for a moment longer before Shota's hair fell once more, signaling the end of his quirk.

"I gave back your quirk, try the ball pitch once more. Let's get this over with."

He stepped to the side–pulling out a bottle of eye drops–leaving a upset looking Midoriya behind. The boy was lost in thought as the class muttered behind him. With a sudden look of determination, he wound up for another try.

This time the the ball shot into the sky.

_Holy fuck!_ was what her mind said but Akami's mouth just breathed a quiet but awed, "Wow…"

Akami wasn't the only one in shock at the sudden turn around of Midoriya's performance; the class collectively gasped and shouted their disbelief.

"Sensei…" Midoriya clench his fist, including an very broken looking finger, "I can still move."

_This must be what Papa meant by him not being able to control his quirk…_

It looked painful.

Uraraka was bouncing up and down, "Finally a record suitable for a hero!"

"Your finger's swollen...reminds me of the entrance exam incident. What an odd quirk."

Someday she was going to have to get that story from Iida.

"DEKU!"

There was a rush of air as Bakugo darted forward, explosions pushing him forward at top speed, headed to Midoriya in a rage; Akami's hair was pulled along into her face, much to her annoyance.

Before the class–or Midoriya–could react, Shota's capture scarf whipped out once more to grab him, the explosions ceasing with one last tiny _pop._

"Don't make me use my quirk so much," their teacher's voice was eerily calm, "I've got dry eye, dammit!"

Well, not calm any longer…but he relented quickly, dropping his quirk and releasing the angry boy, "we're wasting time. Prepare for the next trial. Akami, back to you laps."

Again, she didn't leave right away; she was too busy trying to figure out why Bakugo was so mad at poor Midoriya. Sure he had beat him by a smidge but that was it...and yet Bakugo was furious, standing stalk still in the middle of the field, glaring at Midoriya.

He turned that glare on her.

She met it with her own.

"Akami!"

"Of course, Sensei."

Taking one last second to glare at Bakugo, Akami turned on her heel and started her laps again.

Before long, the test had wrapped up; everyone gathered around to hear who was on the chopping block.

"Time to present the results."

Nobody made a sound as the screen flashed to life. Akami thought she had no score to look for, so she scanned for the names she knew; she was surprised to see her name sitting comfortably in fourth place.

_I guess, Papa did already know my result..._

She saw Kirishima was in 9th place, Ashido 10th, Uraraka had 11th and she saw Jirou and Asui at 14th and 18th place respectively. She, herself, had unseated Iida, pushing him into 5th place and Bakugo still had a leg up on her in 3rd. But what made her heart drop wasn't Bakugo beating her again; a sad sigh pulled itself from her lips as she read to the end of the list.

Midoriya's name was at the bottom.

_So much for working together…_

Akami reached up to place a comforting hand on the shoulder of the boy next to her; he was shaking. Turning, he fixed her with a heartbreaking look and she knew if Shota expelled this boy, she would argue; No special treatment be damned!

"Oh yeah," Shota said as an afterthought, putting away the remote he used for the screen, "that expulsion thing was a lie."

There was silence.

"A logical rise to pull out your best performance."

"WHAT?!"

_Damn it, Papa…_

"Come on guys," a girl with a high ponytail said, "use your brains. Of course it was just a ruse!"

"With that, its over." Shota turned to walk back inside, "your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom, so give them a once over."

Midoriya was sent off to the nurse's office before Akami could congratulate him.

The rest of the day was a blur of classes and syllabi; first day stuff like teachers explaining the course and what was expected of the class. None of the other classes were quite as intense as the first one and it was hard to concentrate after all the excitement. Even Bakugo didn't seem in the mood to throw around insults; instead choosing to glare at the black board and stewing in whatever bad mood he was in at that moment.

But there were no more incidents and eventually everyone went home, excited to see where UA would take them next.

"Can't believe Midoriya can't control his quirk."

"hmmm..."

The small Aizawa family was at the kitchen counter having dinner late that night; the table was covered in lesson plans and other papers and was deemed unusable for the moment.

"He's just like me in that way."

"You have control," Shota didn't look up from the paperwork he was reading, "whether you think you do or not."

"It's not enough, Papa," she pushed around her food a bit, "not yet."

When he said nothing in return, Akami sighed and set aside her chopsticks, "The only person Midoriya was hurting was himself, did you have to be so harsh on him on the first day?"

"He was only hurting himself now," Shota continued to read even as he spoke, "but he would have become an issue, a liability; in the field, he'll get someone killed trying to save him. It was a lesson I'd rather he learn early. Besides, adversity shows me what people are made of; I have no time for students who have no potential."

There was a beat of silence before Akami hummed in agreement, "You really care about your students, huh?"

"I care that they learn what I'm teaching them."

Akami knew that was all she was going to get from him on that subject for the day, so she switched topics, "You shouldn't read and eat, you'll drop something."

"I'm fine. I'm an expert at multitasking."

He tried to take a bite while looking her dead in the eye to prove his point but he missed his mouth, hitting his cheek and smearing sauce across it as his chopsticks slipped. They sat in silence for a moment longer, both watching the chicken he was trying to eat bounce to the floor, before she burst into laughter; Shota just scowled.

"Told ya~"

"Shut it."

Boys with uncontrollable quirks were forgotten for the moment as they cleaned up and started in on their respective work; the small family enjoyed a quiet night after a chaotic day.

They probably wouldn't get many more as the year progressed.

* * *

**AN:** Mina reminds me of a dnd character of mine and I love her so much!

I have just realised that this fic is basically that anime trope where two kids meet, fall in love, then get seperated for some reason, but fall in love later when they meet again...except these two hate each other; I mean, love is in the cards (if I write this right) but they gonna take a bit getting there.

Question of the day: do they do assigned seating in Japanese high schools? Google is useless.

* * *

Hear ye! Hear ye! Tis review time!

**Celestial Ink**: glad to hear from you again! Well there you go! she's met 1-A (some of them at least) and made friends! and whatever Bakugo is (Friend? Enemy? Rival? Who knows at this point…) tbh Hulkling was one of the names I considered for her hero name and, while I'm not going with that, it always makes me chuckle when I see you call her chibi hulk!

**Jnselwa**: hello~ glad you're enjoying my work! I'll have the next chapter out asap; it, like most of the fic, is in the works as we speak!


	6. Chap 5: Flashback

**AN:**

Trigger warning for ass grabbing and trauma flashbacks. Nothing too serious but I told y'all I would warn y'all.

* * *

The second day high school life started much less auspiciously than the first one had.

Akami arrived at school little early to make up for the day before to see she saw she wasn't the only one; a head of green swiveled back and forth, looking lost. Of course Midoriya wouldn't know how to get to the classroom; she _had_ dragged him out a window to get there…

She sighed, she would have to help again. After all, it _was_ her fault...

"I can show you the normal way there."

"AHH!"

Midoriya nearly leaped out of his skin–higher than she was tall–landing, shaking, a few feet away.

Akami raised a single brow, "You're pretty jumpy, aren't you?"

Midoriya placed a hand on his chest like he was having a heart attack,"Oh Yukiko, you scared me."

"Sorry. I can show you how to get to class from here."

"Thank you, Yukiko."

_He's kinda cute when he is smiling and not worrying himself sick..._

"Call me Akami."

How had he even known her last name anyway? She hadn't told him.

_I guess he could have read it on the quirk assessment test results but he was dealing with his own shit at the time._

"oh I–I couldn't!" the boy was turning bright red, "To call a girl by her given name…"

"Midoriya."

"Eh?"

"Please, don't call me Yukiko."

Midoriya must have seen something in her eyes; he calmed immediately, a concerned glint appeared in his eyes.

"Okay…" was all he said.

Akami sighed with relief, "Thank you. Come on, its way."

"R-right!"

The green haired boy followed her through the winding halls, pausing for a brief moment at the window she had dragged him out of the day prior, before jogging to catch up to her; his relatively long legs helping close the distance easily.

"You seem to know you're way around here huh?"

"I know some people who go here."

Not a lie; she did know a couple upperclassmen and nearly all of the teachers, as well as several alumni. But as Midoriya trusted her at her word, she couldn't help the guilt that washed over her; 2nd day and she was already being untrustworthy.

She tried not to think about it.

"Here it is."

Before them were the large doors of class 1-A, finally reached by more conventional routes.

"Thanks!" said Midoriya, "Oh and thank you for getting me here on time yesterday; I would have been late on my own and I doubt Aizawa-sensei would have liked that..."

His enthusiasm was catching, even if he worried too much about everything–in that moment she conveniently forgot that _she _worried too about everything–and Akami let a small smirk slip.

"No, I can definitely say he wouldn't have."

Homeroom passed without a hitch. The "normal" classes were just as boring as the day before and many of the students' minds were wandering. This was true for all the morning classes and class 1-A was more than ready for lunch when the bell rang; rushing out the door, in a hurry to beat the crowds.

Ashido ambushed her as she left the classroom.

"Hey Akami, what kind of food do you like?"

"I'm pretty partial to spicy tuna rolls."

"Pfffft you sound so formal. Come on; let's go grab some grub!"

As soon as they got their food, Ashido dragged Akami over to a table for lunch. The pinkette had designated herself as Akami's buddy since they met and the shorter girl didn't feel like arguing; the other girl could hold a conversation with a wall and it made up for her own shortcomings in that department. She did, however, nearly leave when she saw Bakugo was there too, ignoring a conversation Kirishima and Kaminari were having before turning to glare at her, but Ashido shot her a hopeful smile and Akami couldn't find it in herself to resist.

"What are you doing here?"

Those were his first words to her today.

_It had been a nice quiet day..._

Now she wanted to be there, just to piss him off. Setting down her tray as if she always meant to do so, she fixed Bakugo with a bored look, one brow cocked.

"Must you alway ask the obvious? I'm eating lunch, as you can see."

Bakugo's palms began to crackle as he sneered.

She had once called his quirk pretty, like fireworks, now it was a nuisance; loud, smokey, and then there was the person the quirk was attached to…

"Careful." Her tone bordered on cheerful, never quite making it all the way, "Don't want to get in trouble for misusing your quirk, do you?"

"Shut up, I don't need you telling me what to do!"

_Breathe, Akami, don't be a smartass._

"...clearly."

"You wanna fucking go?!"

_Damn..._

"Wow!" Ashido was leaning on the table, watching the two of them bicker with a wide grin, "You two are lively today."

"Are we?"

Lively was the last thing she felt in that moment; all her energy was spent on reining in her emotions as she interacted with Bakugo, leaving her apathetic sounding and exhausted, and eating was only replenishing some of that.

Akami didn't want admit that's she was having fun poking at the boy's buttons...not even to herself.

Bakugo pushed back in his seat, arms crossed, scowling, "Don't lump me in with that robot."

"For once, we are in agreement; I do hate being compared to such a delinquent."

_You just couldn't let it be, could you?_

She didn't know who she was talking to: Bakugo or herself.

That set off another round of insults that continued for the rest of lunch period; Kirishima and Ashido carried on a normal, energetic conversation as Kaminari watched the explosive blonde yell at the tiny yet impassive girl–who gave as good as she got, in a near monotonous voice–waiting for his que to run, lest they turn on him.

Lunch ended before Akami could dump her food on Bakugo's head–for which she was grateful, it was very yummy–and their group made their way back to class with the rest of the students Akami and Bakugo walked on either side of the group; a cheerful Kirishima, bubbly Ashido, and nervous but outgoing Kaminari keeping them from doing more than send glares and unimpressed looks at each other.

Their next class was what they all had been waiting for.

"IT'S MEEEE!"

The slammed open to reveal All Might, their next teacher, leaning into the classroom dramatically, "Coming through the door, like a normal person!"

Akami lets out a small laugh as everyone yelled, starstruck; their new teacher continued making his way into the room in dramatic fashion.

_Well...I'll never be bored, going to UA, that's for sure._

All Might was a mystery to her; this was his first year teaching at UA and so she didn't know him from her years roaming around. She knew _of_ him, of course–he was a star, a true hero, who made it on the news more often than not–but who he was and what he was like was unknown. That he decided to teach was a surprise to everyone.

She watched him prance to the front of the class triumphantly; he always seemed to always be in a state of constant pomp and showing off, but it felt genuine, as if he could be no other way. It was refreshing.

"Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" he struck a pose, "Let's jump in with this: The Trial of Battle."

Akami froze.

This school sure liked to throw her into the deep end; first it was the quirk assessment, now this? She was suddenly glad Shota didn't teach this class; if the deep end was where they wanted her to be, she'd like to learn how to swim before too long. If he pulled what he did yesterday, the she would never be able to move forward.

This was her chance.

"And to go with your first battle…" panels popped out of the wall as he spoke, revealing rows of silver briefcases, "we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for, to match your quirk!"

The entire class erupted into life. Running to the wall and sorting through the cases, eventually, they all rushed off to the locker rooms; Akami was once again dragged away by Ashido.

In the locker room, Akami looked at the bundle of cloth in her hands in mild horror; the other girls chatted amicably, talking about their hero costumes and what they thought the class was going to be like. She only had one thought on her mind:

She should have been more specific about what she wanted her costume to look like.

She had said she wanted something strong and flexible that didn't show stains easily–healing was part of her quirk but she tended to bleed a lot before everything healed–but, since she really didn't have a mind for fashion, she had left the design to the costume experts.

Turns out that was a mistake; this hero costume was a black and red skin tight leotard and didn't offer much in the way of protection. She was sure it was a strong material but she would feel better with some sort of armor. It had a utility belt strung sideways across it; red knee high boots and elbow length gloves complimented the look.

She just thanked who ever might be listening that it had full length sleeves and leggings; the collar was high on her neck, showing minimal skin. She had nothing against heroes that showed skin, she just wasn't comfortable with it just yet.

_It's either this or gym clothes..._ and Akami was not going to be left out, not again.

She grimaced as she shimmied into the outfit; it hugged every near nonexistent curve tightly, making her feel exposed. She pulled on the boots but abandoned the gloves in favor of the bandage like bracelets she always wore; a smaller version of Eraserhead's capture scarf, a gift from the man himself for her 13th birthday.

Akami had intended on walking towards the back of the group–less eyes on her as she got used to her new costume–but changed her mind when Ashido waved her over, near the front but, thankfully, off to the side. She was slowly realizing it was hard to say no to the other girl; she had a certain charisma that drew in everyone who talked to her.

Why Ashido decided to turn the full force of that charisma on her all the time, Akami would never know but she couldn't say she hated it.

"You look so cute, Akami! Love the red~"

She did not come here to be cute but...

"Thank you, Ashido. Your costume suits you perfectly."

It felt nice to be complimented.

"Awwww thanks~" Ashido did a full exuberant turn, arms out, to show off her hero outfit.

It _did_ suit her; a green and purple splotched catsuit contrasted her pink skin nicely while a soft yellow fur lined jacket and brown knee high boots pulled it all together. But what really made Ashido shine was her confidence; she walked like she was made to wear that costume, made to be a hero.

Akami felt rather inferior as she hunched next to her, trying to disappear before the eyes she could feel looking at her; uncomfortable in her own skin and the second skin that was her hero costume.

"The garb you bring into the field is vitally important, boys and girls! Don't forget, from here on out, you're officially heroes!"

She could only hope All Might was right.

"Hey wait for me!"

_Midoriya?_

She was only been able to tell it was him from his voice. He was wearing a full body jumpsuit–hood with odd ear like protrusions and everything–and white gloves; an odd mesh and mask covered his face.

"Trying to make being late a habit?"

Midoriya sent a rueful grin her way as an answer; it was somewhat blocked by his mask.

"Oh Deku!"

A flustered Midoriya turned away from Akami, "Uraraka!"

"Cool costume! Really down to earth!"

Midoriya seemed to be at a loss for words.

Uraraka's costume was super cute: pink and black really suited her and everything about her design was bubbly, matching her quirk well.

"I should have written what I wanted…" Uraraka mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing…"

_At least, it wasn't just me…_

"Alright!" yelled All Might, who seemed to really only have one volume setting, "Let's see what you're made of, you zygotes!"

_Zygotes?_

"It's time for the Trial of Battle!" All might looked about the entire class, "I'm liking everyone's style!"

"Sensei!"

_Huh...I guess it was Iida in the knight like armor._

"This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps!" once again a pose was struck, "most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals–in this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!"

The group listened, enraptured.

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"What about the foundational training?" said a voice that sounded like Asui from the other side of the group.

"This _IS _ foundational training!" All Might yelled with conviction, fist clenched.

The class erupted into a flurry of questions and the trial was explained by All Might.

This was the deep end...Akami just hoped her training was enough to get through this without drowning.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Iida really _did_ like to question things...

Midoriya spoke up, "Pros often have to create impromptu teams with other heroes they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that…"

_Who would I want to be on a team with?_

It was only the 2nd day, she barely knew these people. But, just like Midoriya said, that was probably the point. She didn't know enough about the class to know who's quirk would work well with hers. However, she knew, without a doubt, she did _not_ want to be paired with Bakugo.

_Maybe Midoriya or Ashido would be good?_

"Yukiko Akami and Ashido Mina: Team E!"

_Well, that settles that._

Ashido threw an arm around Akami's shoulders, "It's you and me! We're so lucky~"

Akami didn't reciprocate, unsure if she should circle an arm around Ashido's waist or try to reach up to her much taller shoulder, but the pink girl didn't seem to care; she showed enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

She took a moment to take in the energy that radiated off her partner, letting it lighten her mood, and said, "Looks like."

"With the two of us, we can beat anyone!"

"First up is Team A as heroes and Team D as villains!"

"Later cause it's not our turn!" Ashido finished.

Akami barely heard the girl.

Her mind–and gaze–were on the two teams that were chosen: Midoriya and Uraraka vs Iida and Bakugo.

She didn't like the look in Bakugo's eye.

His hero costume was...a lot to take in; it could have been just a black tanktop with a red X across the chest and baggy black pants but he decided gauntlets what look like large grenades were needed. Even his mask was reminiscent of a an explosion; shooting out behind his head in sharp black and orange spikes. It didn't look _bad_, it was just a lot, and the scowl he had going on complimented it in a way that made him look like bad news.

"Akami?"

"Coming."

She jogged to catch up to Ashido at the back of the group; her heart swelled when she realised the other girl had waited for her despite her enthusiasm and want to be in the front of everything. They all made their way into what was most likely an observation room; a dark yet spacious room lined with screens. 17 teens and one ginormous adult gathered around said screens, ready for the first match.

Time to see how far Bakugo had come in nine years.

Immediately she could see he was good but reckless; his swings were telegraphed and he seemed to be focused on a personal vendetta rather than the exercise. The main thing that kept Uraraka and Midoriya on their toes was his relentlessness; explosions in rapid succession kept them cornered.

_Nope, there goes Uraraka...and Bakugo isn't following. Team A must be using the fact that Bakugo is focusing wholly on Midoriya for some reason to their advantage and getting at least one of them free. Smart._

Watching Bakugo attack Midoriya with everything he had–and Midoriya countering with everything _he _had–Akami couldn't help but notice the look on his face: it was nothing but rage, the grin he had only only made it worse.

_He looks how I feel when using my quirk_, she realised and immediately felt horrible; she couldn't let that out during the test, she couldn't; she couldn't be like Bakugo.

"Bakugo, my boy, stop this! You'll kill him!"

The angry blond's response was inaudible to the rest of them room but judging off of All Might's face, it wasn't encouraging.

Bakugo wasn't just _going_ to hurt Midoriya, he was _trying_ to hurt Midoriya!

A large explosion took up the entirety of the screen as several students yelled and the floor shook; a camera with a view of the outside of the building showed a large chunk missing, blown out by the force of the explosion. It took awhile for the smoke to clear and when it did, the scene it revealed wasn't promising. The room was a charred mess; Midoriya lay in the middle of it all for the most part, luckily, unharmed.

The class went wild.

"This is meant to be a test!"

_Holy fuck._

Bakugo's quirk had come a long way from the parlor trick it has been when they first met. Gone were the little pops and flashes of light; now it was overwhelming force and heat; She had never tested her healing vs a burn before and wasn't looking forward to the opportunity that would surely present itself as the school year went on; with the way the two of them bickered, surely Bakugo would take a swing at her before too long.

The fight ended with Midoriya punching a hole through several floors, showing off incredible strength–_this must be what he did in the entrance exam_–while at the same time taking the full brunt of Bakugo's quirk; Uraraka took advantage of that and sent a wave of debri at the defending Iida, before launching herself across the room to hug the "bomb," signaling the end of the match.

"Hero team WIIIIIN!" All Might was almost deafening.

"The losing team is fairly uninjured…" whispers could be heard throughout the room, "while the winning team is messed up."

Uraraka could be seen vomiting next to the 'bomb,' Iida stood by, patting her back.

"In other words, they lost the battle but won the war."

They all fell silent as Midoriya was carted off to see Recovery Girl for the 2nd day in a row.

"I would say...the MVP in this match was young Iida!"

All Might had gathered the combatants back into the observation room for their evaluation. The three who had not been sent to the nurse's office stood at attention, listening to their teacher; Uraraka and Bakugo were silent as Iida was loud in his surprise at All Might's announcement.

"But weren't the winners Uraraka and Midoriya?" Asui asked the question running through most of their minds.

"I wonder why I could possible think that...WHO KNOWS WHY?"

"I do, All Might-sensei."

Everyone watched Yaoyorozu as she gave a compelling and accurate evaluation of the test between team A and team D.

But Akami only had eyes for Balugo.

The girl's words seemed to hit him hard, harder than she would have expected; he stood there, stock still, silent, as their classmate's words sunk in. Horror and doubt clouded his eyes and the color drained from his face; he looked devastated. That increased tenfold when All Might agreed with Yaoyorozu's assessment.

Bakugo must have felt her gaze on him; his eyes flickered up to meet hers. She expected him to swear at her or something to that effect but some emotion other than anger flashed in his red glare and he just looked down and away. Akami didn't have time to figure out what that look was; All Might was already picking the next two pairs.

"Now onto the next match! Team E as heros and Team C as villains!"

"Yay!"

Ashido skipped as they walked to the starting area side by side, "We got this in the bag!"

"I hope so..."

"Come on, where's your sense of spirit?"

"I must have left it in my other catsuit."

Ashido laughed her ass off, which was Akami's intent–a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched the pinkette–but they soon had to buckle down and get serious.

"So what's the plan?"

"From what I know," Akami scanned over the paper, trying to see where the most likely place the 'bomb's could be was, "neither Yaoyorozu nor Mineta are overpowering fighters; more likely than not, they'll find the most inaccessible room and hold until time runs out."

"Wow, you're so smart~"

The buzzer that signaled the start of the trial sounded loudly.

"Hmm...thanks, Ashido." Akami's eyes were already on the building, trying to spot their opponents, "Let's get moving, this is most likely going to be an infiltration mission as opposed to a brawl like the last fight."

"I'm ready for anything!"

A thick liquid flew from the girl's hands as she threw them up in her excitement, scattering across the hallway and sizzling as it hit the walls, eating away at the top layer of cement.

"Whoops! Sorry~"

_Huh...acid...that's useful._

The two of them made their way silently through the building, checking each corner and hallway before moving to the next floor. Several minutes had passed before they made it to the 5th floor and found their first obstacle; sheets of strong metal barricading the final room at the end of the hallway. It was a corner room, only had one doorway, and thick walls...and now a door–that was definitely not in the floor plans–blocking their path to victory.

"Ashido, can you melt this?"

Mina tapped a knuckle on the barrier, then slid a thumb down a small portion, leaving behind a trail of acid. There was a sizzle, but no visible melting, "this is probably Tungsten, it'll take time...more than we have!"

Akami sighed; there was a reason Yaoyorozu got in on recommendations: the girl was smart. Akami knew she could punch her way through, if she really wanted to, but she would rather not; she wouldn't risk it, not when she didn't have to. Casting a look around for options, she spotted a window at the end of the hall...according to the paper with the layout, there was another one leading to the room with their target.

She smirked.

"Ashido," her voice was low enough that it couldn't be heard through the door, "can you make it seem like we are coming through this door? Melt it a bit, make it look like this is where we are putting our effort. Maybe talk to yourself loudly?"

A blank stare met her plan.

"I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Yeah! I can do that!"

Akami visibly relaxed at her classmate's obvious trust in her plan, "Thank you, Ashido."

"Call me Mina~ we're partners, aren't we?" Mina reached out a hand for a fist bump as Akami froze.

_Partners..._

The closest Akami had ever been to this was when she and Shota would playing board games against Hizashi and Nemuri; Nemuri always cheated. Parsounded nice; it was almost friends...she didn't have many and the ones she did have were much older than her.

"If that's not ok...you can call me A-"

Akami brought her fist up to bump Ashido's gently, unsure how much force to use, as the other girl's face split into an even bigger smile.

"Thank you, Mina. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Aoi-chan!"

Akami was off before she could think about her new nickname, that would have to wait for a later date. Sliding the window open quietly, she looked back to Ashido as the pinkette was throwing acid at the blockade.

"I think we can make it through, Aoi-chan! We can definitely win this! We just have to make it. Through. This. Door!"

The grin the girl sent her, along with a peace sign and a wink, was dazzling and Akami felt warmth blossom in her chest; maybe this whole UA idea wasn't a bad one after all, if it meant she could make friends like her. She waved back with a small smile of her own before pulling herself out onto the windowsill.

The five story drop looked much taller than it was.

Akami gulped; maybe UA wasn't a bad idea, but this probably was.

_Well...I'm already out here, I'd look pretty dumb if I just slinked back in…_ and that was something she wasn't prepared to do.

Tearing her eyes away from the drop, figuring, even if this didn't work, the fall _probably _wouldn't kill her if she activated her quirk, Akami loosened the bandages around her arm. She could do this. Taking a deep breath, Akami turned and sprinted.

The jump was shorter than she had calculated.

Overshooting, Akami threw her hand out with a gasp and the capture bracelet latched onto edge of the roof; the gutter it had wrapped around creaked menacingly and bent as it supported even her meager weight...she would have to do this quick. A solid kick against the wall sent her into an arc in the open air, a good two yards from the building, before she twisted her arm, tightening the capture tape; it brought her in fast to crash into the window.

She would have to remember crashing through windows was not fun for next time; shards of glass dug into her skin and clothes, leaving tears in both. But the element of surprise was hers. Yaoyorozu and Mineta were wholly focused on the door where Ashido was still shouting; one more then the other...the later was focused mostly on his partner's ass. Akami silently growled at his audacity; she might have to deal with that at some point and she was not looking forward to it.

Taking off at a dead sprint towards the "bomb," her opponents didn't have time to react before her hand touched the paper mache prop.

"TEAM E WINS! HEROS WIN!"

Akami smiled and Ashido's cheering could be heard both through her ear piece _and_ through the door clearly.

"Yukiko!" Yaoyorozu yelled, hand placed against her cheek in shock, "You surprised me...I didn't think to block the windows."

Letting a sheepish grin past her guards, Akami shrugged, "Probably because what I did was pretty dumb. And please, call me Akami."

The other girl met her in the middle of the room and shook her hand, "you won, so it wasn't that dumb."

Akami immediately decided she liked Yaoyorozu. She was smart, a good sportsman, and sweet; it hid beneath a layer of stoicism and awkwardness but she could see how kind she was at heart.

"Well, I, for one, am ok with this ass beating me!"

Neither girl had noticed the very short boy sidle up to the two of them. Mineta was one person Akami did _not_ want to interact with; he was crass, overbearing, and a pervert who didn't respect personal space. She went out of her way to ignore him the two days she had known him.

She probably would have continued ignored him if it wasn't for his hand on her ass.

Akami wasn't quite sure what happened but one second she was in the training room and the next she was small and young in the middle of a dark city. Hands grabbed at her and words called for her. Anger and terror ran through her veins and she did what she always did: she swung.

Mineta was surprisingly bouncy.

As the boy bounced his way around the room–and Yaoyorozu trying to catch him like the good teammate she was–Akami began pulling apart the blockade to reveal an ecstatic Ashido.

One look at her and Ashido deflated, "Are you ok, Aoi-chan?"

The pink girl's hands came up as if she wanted to hug her but she held off. Akami felt like a hug was exactly what she need right then.

It was then she realized she was crying.

"Yes," said Akami, wiping away her tears."I just...I need to get out of here."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Haven't I, in a way?_

"I'm fine, Pinki."

That got a giggle from her partner, "we're like the color crew or something!"

"Or something."

Ashido's grin returned and she slung an arm around Akami's shoulders again, leading her out of the building; it wasn't quite a hug, but it felt nice.

Time to face her fate.

"Yaoyorozu, Mineta: good move taking up residence in a defensible position. Make sure to pay attention to your entire surroundings next time."

"Of course, All Might-sensei."

All Might was taking his time to go over his evaluation once more; volume up and poses struck.

"As for the winners: That was a magnificent display! Employing both impressive acrobatic skill _and_ deception to reach your goal, Yukiko, Ashido, you both did well!"

"Thank you, All Might-sensei~"

Akami echoed her more bubbly partner as she looked across the room at Mineta. The shorter boy, for his part, was cowering beneath her even gaze. She almost felt bad.

Almost.

"However, Yukiko..."

Her attention snapped back the massive blonde man, she had never heard him that quiet before.

"Yes?"

All Might looked disappointed, "While that was impressive, hitting your opponent after you have already won is very unsportsmanlike."

Shame washed over her; all of her thoughts of not losing control, not being Bakugo–not being the monster she knew she was capable of being–had gone out the window as soon as Mineta touched her. And the worst part was, she wasn't sorry; she would do it over and over and over, if he ever touched her again. No, her shame was at how little shame she felt about playing handball with Mineta's head.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what overcame me. It won't happen again."

_IF that cretan keeps his hands to himself._

Their teacher just nodded, satisfied, "See that it doesn't! Now onto the MVP-"

"All Might-sensei?"

"Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

Yaoyorozu stepped forward, tall and proud, but there was a hint of worry in her eye, "I believe, despite her conduct after the match, Yu–I mean, Akami should be the mvp." When All Might said nothing she persisted, "She devised the plan that beat us, utilizing both her and her teammate's skills, and put her own body on the line to catch us off guard. She was obviously thought it through and executed flawlessly. One misstep shouldn't hold her back from recognition."

"That was...Exactly what I was going to say!" All Might yelled at full volume again.

_Wait, what?!_

"Now onto the next match!"

That was all that was said on that matter and Akami was left reeling.

_She_ was the MVP? She may not of felt bad about what she did but it was definitely the wrong thing to do; she should of reported it, not taken things into her own hands...that wasn't going to stop her from doing it again in the future but she knew it was wrong.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu." Akami's words were quiet but heartfelt.

The other girl had a perfect smile to go with her perfect _everything_, "Please, call me Momo–fairs fair–and I meant every word of it."

"Well then...thank you, Momo."

She did not step out from between Yaoyorozu and Ashido for the rest of the trial; feeling, for once, like those were she was meant to be. Yaoyorozu's words and Ashido's friendship filled her with confidence. For the first time, she stood proud in her far too tight hero costume.

She truly felt like a hero.

But, as they watched the rest of the matches, she knew she would be using that confidence to do something very unheroic very soon.

"Has anyone seen Aoi-chan?"

"I thought she was with you, Ashido."

Class was out for the day and most of class 1-A had yet to leave. Everyone was excitedly discussing the exercise in the classroom, trading ideas and strategies.

Almost everyone.

_**Slam**_

"Mineta-kun~"

"A-A-Akami-chan?"

Akami cornered Mineta in the hallway, slamming a hand onto the wall above his head to get his attention, looking down with grin, a near feral glint in her eye. It was funny that the person who grabbed her ass was the one person in the class who she towered over and she planned to take full advantage of that; he would be the first to see what lay behind her mask of indifference.

"Oh but Mineta-kun, you get to call me Yukiko. Aren't you lucky?"

"Right, Yukiko-san!"

His fear sounded like music to her ears; she hated how much she loved it. She could feel her quirk fighting to be released, as if it was a caged animal, and she knew she couldn't let it out, no matter how much she wanted to hurt this boy. Instead it hummed under her skin, reminding her that it was there and it was angry. It sent a chill down her spine, despite being entirely too warm.

"Good boy." Her grin dropped, a glare replaced it, and she continued, dead serious, "Now, if you ever touch me or anybody else in this class again, I will rip whatever pathetic thing you call a dick off and shove it down your throat. Do I make myself clear?"

Her rage bubbled out her lips in a threat and it cheered as she saw blood drain from Mineta's face and his eye grew wide.

"Crystal."

_Good_.

But he wasn't done there, "How about a hug to seal the deal?"

_Oh fuck._

Akami's hands shot out to grab Mineta by the collar without her permission; his arms were out as if he actually expected her to hug him. Turning on her heel, she leveraged the boy over her shoulder at the window, rage burning through her body unbidden. Right before she could release him to go crashing through the glass, her growl caught in her throat with a gasp as she felt her quirk drain away. The shock caused her to hold onto Mineta for a second longer than she meant to. He spiked into the floor, bounced into the ceiling before coming to rest at a pair of feet.

Akami spared a moment to hold back a laugh before looking Shota in the eye.

"Aizawa-sensei."

"What is happening here?" Shota's normal bored expression was firmly in place, his hair falling back into place after using his quirk, but there was an edge to his voice that promised trouble.

Not even bothering to look at the boy on the ground, Akami pleasantly said, "Just a disagreement between classmates."

"Akami..."

"I knew he would bounce."

_Though I was aiming for through the window..._

Their standoff continued for another few seconds before Shota turned to the boy cowering between them.

"Mineta get going. I'll deal with Akami's punishment."

The little perv scurried away like a rat without a look back as Shota turned to Akami; she didn't look away, unashamed of her actions.

"What were you thinking?"

Once again she felt bad for disappointing her teachers–not to mention her guardian–but she had a reason.

"He grabbed my ass."

That certainly turned the conversation around.

Shota's eyes widened in shock and he spun as if to chase after the boy, who was probably sprinting as far away as he possibly could. But Akami grabbed his arm, stopping him; she didn't him to get in trouble for beating up a student.

"That little…"

"Its ok. I doubt he'll bother me anymore."

He sighed, "I still have to punish you."

"No favoritism."

"None whatsoever."

"Good." She said with a nod, "I can take whatever you have to give."

They could hear her classmates down the hall, finally leaving after a long day. And it had been one; she had been confronted by her past, lost momentarily control, and her newest teacher was disappointed in her. But she had also truly made a friend–maybe two, if her interactions with Momo continued like this–and had won her first battle simulation with ease.

The ups and downs of high school life...and it was only the 2nd day.

"Get going." Shota muttered, walking passed her towards the teachers lounge, "I'll think on your punishment later."

Akami knew he wouldn't hold back in the end, but she grinned anyway, "See you at home~"

"Yeah yeah…"

She was on her way to the train station, trying to do as he said–having taken her time gathering her things–when a body slammed into hers from behind.

Turning, she catches the person who ran into her, almost toppling over herself. She is confronted with blond hair and angry eyes looking down on her.

"Bakugo?"

"Fuck off, Blueberry."

The name pulled her up short.

Only one person had ever called her that and he was standing in front of her, in her arms no less. She was sure he didn't remember but she couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong. He would have said something right?

She was pulled her out of her musing when she noticed the tears on his cheeks.

She shouldn't say anything.

"Are you ok?"

In their surprise, neither had pulled away from each others grasp, each holding the other up, but her question seemed to bring him to his senses; he pushed her away, causing her to stumble over her own feet.

"None of your fucking business!"

She shouldn't have said anything.

"Just trying to help."

"I don't need your help, remember?"

The two of them glared each other before turning awkwardly to walk in the same direction.

"Why are you following me?"

Akami fought the urge to roll her eyes and failed, "I'm walking to the train, we just happen to be walking the same direction."

Bakugo frowned, "You didn't walk this way yesterday."

"It's the 2nd day and you really think you have my schedule memorized?"

He ignored her, which was probably for the best.

They walked in silence for several minutes before she couldn't take it anymore; this was the longest they had been silent while near each other and not in class...it was weird. She felt the need to say _something_, anything, even if it was just to get him mad so he would finally leave; she wasn't going to admit defeat and be the first to step away.

"That really was a brilliant display."

"Tch…"

She _really_ shouldn't say anything but her mouth was still moving.

"But they were not the actions of a hero."

"The fuck did you say to me?!"

A sense of dejavu washed over her; these were too close to her words to him when they were kids. Well, if he didn't remember her, then he must need a reminder.

"Those were the actions of a villain," She pushed on, "that may have been your part in the exercise but you went too far. Iida embraced the villain part to further his studies as a hero. You embraced the part for a vendetta; embraced it so intensely, without even meaning to, that it's hard to see you as anything else."

It took a second to realize he was no longer following her. Stopping to turn to see what his problem was, she froze; she knew immediately that she had gone too far.

That look from the observation room returned; doubt and devastation played across his face.

She had meant to poke him, aggravate him; she didn't need to rub salt in the wound that Yaoyorozu and All Might had made in his ego, in his confidence. She wouldn't apologize or walk back her words–she meant every bit of it–but she could help him move forward.

Akami sighed, "So you know what you have to do, right?"

Silence was her answer.

She turned fully towards him, making sure he heard her; she was only going to say this once.

"Do better."

His eyes finally met hers again and, for once, they held no anger, not towards her anyway; general frustration and a baseline anger were there but a hint of understanding showed through it all, as if he was taking in her words.

Akami felt her pulse quicken as she found herself the sole focus of those eyes–a sharp, burning red glare–and she met them with determination.

She would be damned if this boy failed this early on. He had to get strong, so she could always be one step ahead of him. She had a few more steps to take to out pace him, to step in front of him; she would not see him trip up here.

What kind of victory would that be?

"We're here to learn. So _learn_." her voice increase in intensity. Bakugo listened as conviction and emotion that was so rarely there could be heard in her words, "Get stronger, do better; next time think before you go after whatever petty revenge you want in that moment. You're training to be a hero, not just a fighter."

Their staring contest seemed to go on forever. The wind picked up and tossed around her hair but she ignored it; all that mattered was that she got her point across.

He looked away first; Akami almost felt chilled the second that heated glare flitted to the tree line frustrated.

Huffing out an angry breath, Bakugo muttered, "Says the girl who punted Mineta into the ceiling."

His words held no bite; tear tracks were still visible on his cheeks but if he was intent on ignoring them, she would too.

Akami scoffed quietly, "I punched him; I know it's only the 2nd day of the hero course but you should know by now there's a difference. And what happened is between Mineta, myself, and the teachers."

"You're not so righteous."

You're right. I'm not," She smiled sadly, turning to continue walking, "I never said I was."

He caught up quickly.

They both were silent the rest of the way to the train; each seething in their own way–Akami inwardly and Bakugo outwardly...getting even more outwardly angry at how calm the girl next to him seemed–and each thinking on their conversation.

Finally, they reached the station.

The wait for the train was tense and awkward, but neither teen wanted to be the one to admit defeat in their unspoken stand off and walk to the other side of the platform. When the train pulled up, Akami didn't look back as she stepped up to the opening doors, pausing for just one more second.

"Goodbye Bakugo. See you in class tomorrow."

She didn't even need to look to feel his glare.

"Tch."

Despite getting on the same train, Bakugo took the defeat and moved to the next car.

For once, Akami didn't like her victory.

* * *

**AN:** spicy tuna is _my_ fave sushi and the only thing to come to mind when I wrote this. Don't write while hungry kids!

And for those not in the know by now, Akami (赤み) means redness in Japanese (don't quote me on that, I used google translate) and Aka (赤) means red. Aoi (青い) means blue, so basically Mina's nickname is basically her going "you're not red, you're blue!" As you can tell, I am very creative when it comes to names…

Her mother's name is Amai (甘い) which means sweet cause I love ironic names like that. Akami's name _was_ going to be Shizuka (静か) meaning quiet, but I went with the Akami in the end.

Even her old nickname for Bakugo is a pun! Bakudan means bomb so...Bakudan, Baku-chan...I thought it was funny...

* * *

We just got a review! We just got a review! We just got a review! I wonder who it's from!

**Guest**: I'm glad that my story has hooked you. Tbh it wasn't going to be a guardian fic but that kind flowed out as I wrote the prologue and it kinda stuck. That seems to happen a lot with me; found family is one of my fave tropes and I can't _not_ write it apparently. Anyway, I love where it's going and Aizawa has always been a favorite of mine, so I'm not gonna complain!

**MAD96: **glad you like it so far! We'll both be seeing where it goes since it's still surprising me sometimes XD

**Celestial ink:** oh more rage is coming my dear friend, don't you worry about that =) but at this point Akami is very much paranoid and afraid of losing control; she doesn't want to lose her chance at being a hero, so she's (mostly) being extra careful. We, the reader (and writer,) have to savor the calm moments for the crazy ones to have impact. But funny you should mention USJ cause….you'll just have to read on to see! Muhahahaha ehem...sorry =)


	7. Chap 6: The Lunch Crush

**An:** sorry this took so long, work was hectic and I'm back at university after a 2 year break (side note: AAAAAAAAAA...carry on) and now just the general state of the world is….bad. There were other factors too (depression/anxiety...you know how it is) but those are the most prominent.

Anyway, short chapter but it's a bridge to the fun part. enjoy!

* * *

"I see you made it without my help today."

"Heh yeah, can't rely on you all the time."

It was the day after the semi-disastrous battle training, more specifically the morning after, and Akami arrived to class to find everyone there already, including Midoriya. It was good that he didn't need her to show him to class everyday but she hoped they could still be friends.

"Well you know where to find me if you need me to show you somewhere…" a small smile found its way onto her lips, "or maybe you wouldn't know…"

Midoriya blinked at her before grinning sheepishly.

A pink arm wound around Akami's shoulders and she was tugged against Mina as the girl laughed.

"Pffft I didn't know you were funny!"

Akami leaned into her friend's embrace with a sigh, "I have my moments."

Once again, Bakugo ignored her as she settled in front of him. Maybe he, too, was thinking of their encounter the day before and didn't want to confront it just yet; that's where she was at the moment, despite her attempts to think of other things. Many of her preconceptions about Bakugo were ringing true; he still was an over confident asshole, a bully who would grind anyone he sees as competition into dust. But even he had moments of doubt, moments where he lost himself.

Just like her.

Maybe it was time to rethink the way she handled herself with him; continuous antagonism wasn't constructive, no matter how cathartic it may be. Her words to him were harsh and hypocritical. She realized later that day, she wasn't speaking to just him; she, too, needed to do better. Her anger ruled her life; dictated her actions, her words, her emotions...she lived in constant worry and she pushed that on others.

_Hypocrite_.

Akami let her mind wander as Shota read through the evaluations of the previous day's training; she only tuned back in when a name caught her attention and she had to hold her anger back.

"Mineta, I've been informed that you touched Akami inappropriately." If looks could kill, whoever was over her shoulder would be dead. "I will not stop her retaliation next time, should it happen again, nor will I hesitate to punish you myself."

That would be Bakugo, Midoriya, and–

"Y-yes, Aizawa-sensei."

_**Snap.**_

The pen in Akami's hand snapped at the sound of that pervert's voice. Funny, she didn't think she was holding it that hard… She watched the ink as it bled across her palm, oblivious to the rest of the class staring at her.

"Akami."

Shoto's calm, tired voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes?"

Looking up from his papers, Shota fixed his gaze on her.

"We both know your quirk can do more. You don't rely on it enough. Your strength and reflexes are good, but you'll never learn control if you don't use it."

Not a word about her punishment. No reprimand or warning…

For some reason that was worse.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei."

She would do better.

Akami barely paid attention to the class as it erupted into chaos over electing a class president. As she had never been to a school before, she didn't even know what they did...she just knew she didn't want to be it. She gave her vote to Midoriya because he seemed the most capable of the people she considered her friends. Laughing softly as she watched him shudder through his acceptance speech, she realized he probably was too shy to do it…

_Oh well…._

The day's classes sped by as her mind remained occupied. Suddenly it was lunchtime and Mina was dragging her out of the classroom.

"Sorry, Mina," Akami carefully extracted her arm from her friend grip, "I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Oh...okay! I'll see you back in class."

Mina was smiling, but Akami immediately felt horrible for brushing her off like that. She had been nothing but kind to her and here Akami was avoiding her. Granted, her presence wasn't the most conducive to deep thought but that didn't stop Akami's heart from dropping.

Akami found a small, empty table in the corner of the cafeteria and watched as Mina settled at their usual table. She sighed and then scowled lightly as she accidentally met Bakugo's eye. His brow furrowed further than usual and she was the first to look away with a huff. She still didn't like the boy but maybe she could make an effort to not rile him up...or at least not interact; which was admittedly hard to do since he ate lunch with her only friend...and sat behind her.

Maybe she could talk to him, make a truce.

_Or get someone to talk to him to make a truce…_

She was debating who to ask–_not Mina, she would make things worse...Kirishima?–_when a piercing alarm sounded throughout the school. Everyone listened as a prerecorded message played.

**[Security Level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate.]**

There was a beat of silence...and then absolute chaos.

Despite being far off to the side of the room, Akami was swept up by the ride of students into the hall. She felt panic swell inside her as she was pachinkoed between students, unable to get her feet under her to fight against the wave of bodies. It wasn't until an elbow caught her nose, and she felt warmth run from it onto her white shirt, staining it red, that her panic turned to anger.

People were getting hurt! And not just her either; she could hear Uraraka's voice, shrill and in pain, as well as many others, over the crush of students. And she couldn't find Mina anywhere!

_A stampede_..._that's what this is, and people are getting trampled…_

This was the top rated hero school and _this_ is how the students deal with an emergency?

_Pathetic_.

Akami felt her anger rising and stopped, stumbling as the bodies behind her pushed her into someone's back, further into the crowd. She latched onto the jacket she had face planted into like a lifeline, an anchor, as she fought back her quirk.

"No…I can't…"

Her anger was now mixed with the panic from earlier, her eyes shut and she willed–no–_prayed_ that her quirk would settle, that it wouldn't take hold.

She _really_ hated crowds.

She heard an angry "what the–" above her before a hand grabbed her elbow and dragged her into a classroom she hadn't seen, off to the side.

As the door slammed shut and the noise of the crowd cut off, Akami took what felt like her first breath in hours; deep, shuddering gasps filled her lungs as she leaned against the wall.

"Pathetic." Bakugo's voice sounded to her left, echoing her previous thoughts.

His voice made her forget her earlier resolve to attempt to get along with him and her anger rose again. But when Akami looked up, witty retort on her tongue, Bakugo wasn't even looking her way; his eyes were locked on the now closed door. He stood there, awkwardly angry, not even acknowledging her as she stood up taller.

"They panic and run like idiots."

There was venom in his voice, conviction.

"And you." He turned to her and she looked away again, "You panicked just like the rest of them, let them push you around."

"I don't know what you mean, Bakugo." She lied.

Her voice was shaking; emotions she normally kept at bay felt like they were strangling her, suffocating her...she couldn't give in to what her quirk had been telling her since she was first knocked in the face, she just couldn't.

But it was so loud.

"You have to get a hold of yourself!"

Hands grabbed her by the collar, lifting her slightly to face him.

"You think you can become a hero if a little crowd freaks you out?!"

"_I'm going to be a better hero than you! Just you wait and see!"_

_Fuck_.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmed herself; Bakugo might be the absolute worst person to talk to during a panic attack but his straightforwardness reached her and said exactly what she needed to get her emotions under control.

"I'll repeat, as I always seem to have to with you," she said calmly, flatly, opening her eyes to meet his, "I don't know what you mean."

The hallway quiets...or maybe it seemed like it did as she focused on the boy before her. He was glaring as usual; red eyes inches from her face. It hurt that he thought she was like them, those that panicked at the first sign of danger...

_Aren't I?_ She asked herself, _as soon as I felt the squeeze of the crowd, I froze._

He lets her go and she stumbles back a few paces. The two of them spent the next several moments, not quite glaring at each other, but staring intensely; both teens trying to figure the other out and coming up blank. Eventually, they heard the hallway completely clear; nothing except the occasional distant voice could be heard.

Akami wonders if she should break the silence, maybe mention her truce idea, when he scoffs.

"You have blood on your shirt," he said, uninterested, and then he was gone, leaving the door open.

She watched him go, unable to bring herself to stop him.

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Akami asks the suddenly empty classroom, touching her miraculously unbroken nose. She settled against the wall to think, unable to think.

She would stay there for the rest of lunch.

Mina greeted her as she entered the classroom once more.

"Aoi-chan!" Mina said as she scrambled over desks and classmates to her, "Where were you? The press got it and caused a panic and I couldn't find y–IS THAT BLOOD?"

Pink hand caught her shoulders and pulled her further into the light to inspect her; Akami just barely stopped her from pulling her shirt off to check for damage.

"I'm fine, Mina. I just got hit in the nose in the panic."

"Oh no!" Mina clapped both hands on Akami's cheeks, pulling her close, "Your cute nose…"

_Cute?_

She pulled against her friend's grip, finally breaking free with a pop, "I'm okay now, really, just a little sore." Nothing she couldn't handle...

She was saved by further inspection by class starting again. Akami barely paid attention again as the topic of class president was brought up. She listened to Midoriya give the position to Iida because of his calm handling of the panic at lunch; Akami wasn't there to witness it, but she figured Iida was probably the right person for the job anyway, and most of the class agreed.

The rest of the day's classes passed the same as the beginning and before Akami knew it, the day was over. Gathering her stuff, she shuffled out of the classroom. Third day was done and she was still there, she considered that a win. She stopped to wonder at the mess at the front gates.

"No wonder the press got it," she mutters, looking at the disintegrated metal.

She could hear footsteps behind her as a teacher on guard till the gates could be fixed waved her through. Turning, Akami saw Bakugo leaving as well; he looked like he's rather be anywhere but there.

They hadn't talked since lunch and she didn't know what to say...so she didn't say anything. Their walk to the train station was tense and silent; no matter their awkward situation, they still lived in the same direction. When the train came, they got on separate cars, like the day before. Sitting down, exhausted, Akami sighed; the two of them had been at each other's throats since they had met again in the exam, she should have been happy he was ignoring her, elated even. She didn't want to interact with him at all.

But for some reason, their unspoken truce was worse.

* * *

**AN**: made it through another chapter huh? Sorry it took so long; depression/anxiety has taken the joy out of writing and I'm trying to find it again...I _want_ to find it again. I have big plans for this fic, so if y'all will hang on with me, I'll work hard to work through it all.

* * *

Review time! Its been awhile since I updated, so there's quite a few

Celestialink: you have honestly been the light of my life while writing this fic. I look forward to your reviews every time I update =) Mineta has always been a thorn in my side (many people's sides from what I've seen online) so I'm happy to rough him up a bit. I hadn't thought of that color coordination thing but that's some fun accidental symbolism there. And thanks for the self care reminders; youd be surprised how often those are needed when you're focused on a project. I, myself, love a nice mug of English Breakfast tea with a splash of milk and generous amounts of sugar (what can I say? I have a sweet tooth!)

mallarieTwinkies: Glad you like it!

Kurokitty: yeah they can be few and far between but there are some really good ones out there. That being said, I'm glad you like mine!

Midnight Angels Say GoodNight: Oh it's a comin'. I hope to get the ball rolling soon, with exciting chapters coming up. So stay tuned and I hope my story continues to keep you entertained!

SinfullyOffensive: I'm glad you're enjoying it =) I try to keep things interesting~

Wercrazybesties4lyf: Thank you for your four reviews! I'm so happy to hear you like my girl; she is very dear to my heart. And honestly, found family is my jam (if you read my other fics, you would see this trend) so I adore making little families with the least likely people. Aizawa is such a good dad to the class, and so, to me, it's only natural that he would see a hurting little girl and go "my daughter now"

Coolfire30: I hope its good screaming lol glad you're enjoying my fic and hope you continue to enjoy!

Hourhercrevan: on the way!

M: how in the world did you get that username? Have you just had it forever? Lol anyway, yeah I'm always happy to beat up pervs and Akami is too.

Carrie1696: I'm glad you like it! I'm hoping to get back into the groove of writing, so hopefully I can keep it up.


	8. Chap 7: Shit, Meet Fan

Months with nothing and now 2 chapters with in 24 hours? WOW

Content Warning: hey y'all...there may be some bits in here and the next few chapters that could be...well if you're squeamish, please take care of yourself.

(i'm using a fan translated version of the manga for some of the dialogue, so if it's a little off….sorry)

* * *

"So when were you going to tell me, Aoi-chan?" Mina herself draped over her shoulder as Akami walked into the classroom.

Akami hadn't even seen her coming. She was tired and sore; missing the first train, she had ran across town to make it to class. Somehow she had made it before the train even arrived at school.

She blinked at her friend, barely awake, "Wha?"

Mina grinned slyly, "I saw you walking home with Bakugo yesterday...as well as everyday this week~"

_Oh… _

"Didn't know you went for bad boys," Mina pulled her close conspiratorially, "though, I completely understand-"

"Mina…" She interrupted, shrugging her friend's arm off her shoulder, "we live in the same direction."

"Oh it's so romantic!" Mina sighed, drifting off into dreamland, "finding each other in highschool, your eyes meet-"

"I can barely stand to be in the same room as that boy…where are you getting these fantasies?"

"-star crossed lovers," Mina continued as if she hadn't said anything, "destined to fight alongside each other!"

_More like fight each other..._

"Ugh…" Akami abandoned Mina at the door in favor of going to lay down at her desk, ignoring Bakugo behind her; he did the same. She liked Mina, she really did, and she was glad she was her friend but….she was too much in the morning. She stayed face down on the desk until Shota arrived. Akami glared at him as he walked in. After all it was because he had a meeting earlier that she couldn't ride with him in his car to school; it was his fault she had to run.

He glared back, knowing what she was thinking, before starting class.

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors: All Might, me, and one other person."

"Excuse me!" Sero yelled out and Akami wondered why her class was the noisiest; she barely heard from class 1B, "What'll we be doing?"

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training."

Akami perked up at that; finally something that didn't fill her with dread. The rest of the class seemed excited too, all of them talking about what they could do with their Quirks.

"Hey, I'm not done," Shota demanded their attention dryly, "you can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time."

_Oh thank god..._

It wasn't that she hated her hero costume...it was just that she hated her hero costume. It was too tight, too claustrophobic, and it didn't have any armor; she felt exposed.

"Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities too," continued Shota.

_That too…_

"The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready."

"Field trip!" Mina yelled as she dragged Akami to the locker room after grabbing her hero costume, "isn't this exciting?!"

"Yeah…" Akami had never been on a bus before...Shota had always driven her everywhere or she took the train. This was going to be an experience.

Greeting dressed and hurrying out to the bus, Akami and Mina joined a small group of the girls to wait.

Jiro looked her up and down, "why aren't you wearing your hero costume?"

"I didn't feel comfortable in it," Akami said with a shrug.

"I think you looked-"

She glared at Mineta, cutting him off before he finished. Whatever he saw in her eyes nearly made him faint.

"Sorry, Yukiko-san!" he screamed as he scrambled away to hide behind Kaminari

"...ooookay," Mina looked between them confused, "That was weird."

Akami shrugged again; she didn't want to think about Mineta more than she had to.

"Anyway!" Mina hugged her to her chest tightly, "whatever's comfortable for you, you're still Aoi-chan!

She leaned into her friend, as the other girls gathered around to chat, "Thanks, Pinki."

They were all herded onto the bus by Iida and somehow she found herself next to Bakugo, to her extreme displeasure. He looked just as pleased, but she couldn't get anyone's attention to switch and, as the bus started on its way, Akami resigned herself to her fate; the two of them had been ignoring each other for days now, no reason that couldn't continue.

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong quirks," Akami finally focused on the conversation on hand, "you can't not mention Todoroki and Bakugo!"

They had been talking about quirks for awhile now.

"Bakugo's always fuming," Asui said bluntly, "so he won't be very popular."

Akami snorted, holding back a laugh, as she listened to the class roast Bakugo while he tried to climb over the seat to get to them.

He rounds on her, yelling, "You wanna go?!"

"Only if it's somewhere with candlelight," she deadpans back.

She didn't know why she broke their silent truce after so long-maybe because he did first?-but watching his face redden in rage, Akami felt like it was worth it. She sat back, satisfied, waiting for him to explode at her, ending this awkward tension they had between them.

But he never did.

"Tch..." Instead, Bakugo sat back down, glaring out the window, as the others laughed at her joke, returning to their conversation.

Akami blinked at him, unsure of what just happened, but she didn't get long to think about it.

"Of course, Aoi-chan will be very popular," Mina said with a wiggle of her brows, "she's very cute~ She'll get all kinds of attention!"

_Cute?_ Akami blinked at her friend too.

There was a concept. It wasn't the first time Mina had called her that but Akami had always seen herself as a monster, not giving a single thought to her looks; why try when you will just end up hurting someone? She looked at her hands, opening and closing them as she thought. She believed Mina, she did, but…clentching her fists, she looked at the ceiling wistfully.

She wasn't there to be cute; she was there to be a hero.

The bus finally arrived outside a large facility and they all filed out. They were greeted by another hero that Akami knew in passing: Thirteen. She was a hero who specialized in search and rescue, one of the best at it in fact; Akami looked up to her but had never met her, till this day. As they waited for everyone to settle down to start, Akami took this chance to put some distance between Bakugo and herself, standing between Uraraka and Mina.

"This is a practical training ground I created," the bespacesuited hero finally said as she stood before them, "to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters: the Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

The others seemed excited; muttering filled the air as the teachers conversed before getting down to business.

"Before we begin, just one thing...or two...three...no four things."

_We're never starting huh?_

"I'm certain you're all already quite aware, but my quirk is called "Black Hole."" Thirteen began, "No matter what may get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn into dust."

Ever the nerd, Midoriya pipes up, "now that's a quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people who were injured by disaster!"

Uraraka is practically vibrating with excitement beside Akami.

"Yes…" Thirteen continued, almost sadly, "it is, however, a power that could also easily be used to kill people." the mood instantly dropped as everyone listened with bated breath, "it that way, it's no different from the quirks of everyone here. Naturally, in this society of super humans, Quirks are strictly regulated and the requirements for their lawful use enforced. We can tell at a glance that that is the makeup of this world. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possess a Quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally."

Akami felt every word she said as if it was a blow to her person; her breath stuttered and she felt Mina's hand take her's and squeeze reassuringly. She didn't have to look at her friend to know she thought she was scared. She was scared but not for the reasons Mina thought; Akami was afraid of herself.

She didn't need Thirteen to tell her she was dangerous.

"During Aizawa-sensei's quirk test you learned of your respective power's true potential and during All Might's trial of battle I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another."

No one in class 1-A breathed as they listened to Thirteen.

"This lesson will serve as a fresh start!" her tone brightened, "Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of human life!"

Akami took a shuddering breath, finally letting her anxiety go as the entire class got amped up. She had sometimes dreamed of being a rescue hero; she knew her quirk was more suited for fighting but being able to help without fighting anyone? Putting nobody in danger? She would give up fighting in a heartbeat.

"Your Quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others!" Akami's eyes widen as Thirteen continued, "please leave this exercise having fully understood that your Quirks exist to help people!"

"Aoi-chan...you're crying," Mina whispered, wrapping a soothing arm around Akami's shoulder, "are you ok?"

Akami wiped away the tears she didn't know she was shedding to smile at her friend, as Thirteen bowed to the ecstatic class, "yeah...that was just…" how could she explain how Thirteen had rocked her world with just a few words? "it was just a really good speech."

Mina looked unconvinced but smiled back, hugging the shorter girl tight.

"All right," Shota's voice cut across the chatter, "first things first…" he trailed off, looking down the stairs, before turning to the class yelling, "HUDDLE TOGETHER! And don't move!"

Akami had rarely seen Shota look like this; whatever he saw, it couldn't have been good.

"Thirteen! Protect the students."

Akami heard the other's mutter between each other as she ran to the lip of the stairs only to be blocked by Shota's arm, "Don't move! Those are-"

"Villains," Her small voice said as he yelled.

It had been awhile since she had seen a villain; most don't hang out around Prohero houses, so she never got the chance. And yet here they were, at least 60 of them, maybe more… There was a dark aura radiating from them. Akami's breath caught in her throat. She had forgotten how it felt to be around villains; their murderous vibe should have been as familiar to her as breathing but instead it took her breath away.

"Villains?!" someone screamed behind them, "get out of here! What kinda numbskull could think honest-to-god villains would be able to just waltz into the hero home base?!"

The others continued to talk, theorize but Akami couldn't hear them; her eyes were on the villains spread out in the courtyard. There were some faces she recognized; friends of her mother's, small time villains who were good for maybe a small heist or a simple murder, nothing large. Her mother kept them around as cannon fodder for her own much larger gigs; villains who were willing to square off against pros as she got away.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation." Shota said from beside her, "Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari, try contacting the school with your Quirk, too."

"Yessir!"

"Sensei?!" Midoriya yelled, "are you gonna fight them alone?!"

"No," she couldn't let that happen. Akami trusted in Shota's level of skill but this was too much.

"Even if you suppress all their Quirks," Midorya continued as if reading her mind, "there's so many of them!"

Shota placed a hand on Akami's shoulder, squeezing it, while looking back at Midoriya, "you can't be a hero with just one trick."

"Thirteen, I'm counting on you!" he yelled to the fellow teacher before lowering his voice, "Akami, can I count on you as well to get everyone out of here?"

"But-"

"Akami," his voice was serious, determined; nothing like her lazy papa.

This was Eraserhead.

She gulped, nodding, "yes, you can count on me."

"Good," he squeezed her shoulder once more and jumped.

Flying down the steps, he unwrapped his capture scarf, preparing for the fight. A group of villains with gun type Quirks took aim at the front lines. He made short work of them, smashing them together over his head with his scarf. Several villains with Heteromorphic-type Quirks tried to bum rush him, thinking he was helpless because he couldn't erase their Quirks like the others... he simply punched them.

They couldn't touch him.

Akami watched unblinkingly; she knew he was good, but this was something else. Maybe she should ask him to spar someday...would be a good learning experience, even if she got her ass kicked.

"Incredible," Midoriya breathed out next to her as they watched, "I forgot one-on-group fights are sensei's specialty…"

With one last look at her guardian, Akami turned, grabbed Midoriya's hand, and dragged him along as she ran.

"Ahh! Akami!"

"Come on we have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

A black mist blocked off their escape, swirling with a menace that blanketed the entire area. Akami skidded to a halt, nearly running into Iida as Midoriya ran into her. A man made of nothing but darkness manifested before them.

Akami felt her heart drop as she spotted Mina right in front of him.

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains." the villain said, as if they were meeting at a conference or something, "It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of the heroes, UA high school, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath.

_Kill All Might?! Putting aside how they would do that, __**why **__would they want to?_

"I believe All Might should have been here," the man continued as if they were having a pleasant conversation, "Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

_Part? So this is coordinated?_

Thirteen moved to subdue him with her Black Hole but she held back as Bakugo and Kirishima jumped at the villain with a yell. An explosion rocked the floor and smoke blinded them all.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima yelled confidently.

_Idiot, _ Akami fell into a fighting stance, even as she continued to hold Midoriya's hand.

"Oh dear…" came a voice from the smoke, "that's dangerous."

The smoke cleared as the shadows erupted from the man's body, creating a menacing visage before them.

_They came to fight All Might, did you really think you would make a dent?_

"Move away you two!" Thirteen yelled to the boys in front of her but it was too late.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

The dark mist enveloped the crowd, pulling them apart from each other and scattering them.

"Akami!"

"Midoriya!"

He was pulled from her grasp violently, despite her best efforts to hold onto him. Screams could be heard before silence; bracing for whatever impact might come, she hoped the cutting off of her classmates' voices was a result of whatever portal she fell through closing and not because they didn't have the breath to call out.

The rushing of air replaced the swirling of the mist and Akami open her eyes.

She was falling.

Akami found herself dozens of feet in the air. The ground coming up to meet her, fast; This was going to hurt.

"Shit!"

She wasn't like Sero or Tsu, able to sling her way out of danger.

She wasn't like Uraraka, able to float away from harm.

She wasn't like Bakugo, able to propel herself through the air with the sheer force of her quirk.

She was an up close and personal fighter, she needed ground under her feet for her speed, and the ground was almost in range...and getting closer after every thought.

Power burned through her veins, hoping to lessen the amount of damage she would take, hoping her bones could take the impact enough for her quirk to heal her...hoping the others were better off than she was and as far away as possible.

Akami had expected pain. She had expected sickening crunches and torn skin, blood and anger. But–while she got all of that–she wasn't expecting the roof of the building she landed on to give way under her weight. The curse on her lips was knocked from her lungs in a rush as she hit the ground a floor lower than she had anticipated, sounding like nonsense. Sunlight shone through the now open ceiling, blinding her to the rest of the darkened room as shadows shifted their way around her quickly. The ground didn't not feel solid beneath her; cracks ran throughout the floor, and there was a sway to the room. She realized where she must be with a start.

She was in the collapse zone.

"She's alone."

"Huh we got the easy one!"

"She's still a hero student, don't underestimate her."

"She's tiny! Couldn't possibly put up much of a fight."

"A little lamb that got separated from the herd."

"We should just kill her and move on."

She was surrounded by voices, six by her count, her ears a bit jumbled as she pushed herself out of the rubble of the ceiling. They had to be villains; just as the students were scattered, they must have too. Divide and conquer...not even realizing that they divided themselves as well, leaving them open to being overrun.

She could work with this.

Going all out was out of the question. The pain in her back as her ribs mended themselves back together grated on her mind. She should have worked harder on her control up until now, then this wouldn't even be an issue. But that was neither here nor there; now was what she had to deal with, worrying about the past wasn't worth the distraction.

Stop, not kill.

_"It's what heros do."_

"Whatcha got, girly, a healing quirk?" There was the sound of metal on metal as that villain moved.

Scratches on her skin disappeared and her arm that was at a really bad angle corrected itself with a sickening crunch; she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"You look sweet. Will you heal me up good if I'm nice to you?"

She struggled to her feet, the familiar burn seeping through her, holding her up. Maybe she couldn't go all out but...

"You're close but not quite right," the villains shifted as the girl spoke, her voice eerily calm. "It's not a healing quirk."

Red eyes snapped open; bloody beacons in the gloom. Her hair drifted around on a breeze, blue catching the light from the open ceiling, glowing. A lopsided grin spilled across her bloodied lips as she gave in, just a _tiny_ bit.

She felt powerful.

"It's a hurting quirk."

To the villains, she looked like an angel of death.

* * *

Akami isn't trapped in there with those villains, they're trapped in there with her!

We just got a review~ We just got a review~ We just got a review, I wonder who it's from!

Celestial Ink: AAAAAHHHHH I AM BACK, BABY! Hello, my friend! It's been awhile, how have you been? I love Mina with all my heart and writing her is so much fun; I just think "what's the nicest, bubbliest, probably dumbest thing I could say right here?" and just write that! I mentioned once that she reminded me of a dnd character I play, so I'm pretty good at getting into that mindset. Of course we got to see a soft side of her in this chapter… On to Bakugo, thank you~ I had my confidence shook a bit, so I'm so happy you think I'm writing him well. And don't worry, we'll get more interaction with our boy soon! And now on to our main girl: Akami's been through some shit yo, but don't worry, there's light at the end of the tunnel and we will reach it soon! ….ish. Idk why I love putting my precious children through the wringer...it's probably the dnd player in me. Anyway, this had gotten long. Stay safe, take care of yourself, and I hope to hear from you soon!


	9. Chap 8: Fear and Anger

Aaannd we're back! Hello world, did you miss me? In the…..5 hours since I last posted? Let's jump back in, shall we?

Celestial Ink: I literally finished up writing this as you reviewed, so consider it a treat for being such a loyal reader~ …...also I just couldn't wait. I had such a road block with that one chapter that, once I got past it….it's all coming out in a rush. Hope I don't overwhelm y'all!

Content warning: Gore. stay safe, y'all!

* * *

_Who the fuck has tentacles?! _

Akami thought this as she perched on the ceiling, waves of blue hair cascading around her...she really had to remember to put it up for hero work; a braid might be nice...maybe she should cut it.

Apparently one of the villains sent after her had some kind of gravity control, making this fight all kinds of confusing. The pull on her body changed every few seconds and it was starting to get annoying, despite it pulling her out of reach of Hentai Man. And don't get her started on Mr. Laser eyes over there, carving up the room with abandon, nearly hitting friend and foe–aka her–alike.

All in all they weren't a very good team.

Closest they got to teamwork was when one woman showed off some form of duplication power, making several copies of herself to do some weak combo attacks before they disappeared after one hit; some times from her hitting them, sometimes lasers, sometimes Sword Hands McGee, who was currently swiping at her while she crouched on the ceiling, out of reach.

This was an utterly ridiculous fight; if she wasn't having a bit of trouble landing a solid hit on account of Gravity Girl, Akami would have been rather disappointed by her set of villains.

Akami growled; she just needed one chance, one shot at the one causing everything to go haywire, and this would be over. As she thought that, leaping for the one in question, gravity changed again and she was pulled sideways. The window rocketed towards her. She was getting out of this fight one way or another it seemed.

Luckily, she wasn't the only one thrown; in her haste to kill Akami, Gravity Girl accidentally threw Hentai Man right into herself, distracting her.

_Bingo._

Akami lashed out with her capture bracelet, yanking the pesky villain into the air...and into her knee; she felt the woman's nose crunch against her and let her fall, limp, to the floor.

With Gravity Girl out of commision, Akami, and all the other combatants in the room, fell as normal gravitational pull took hold. She, to her annoyance, fell stomach first onto the window sill and almost fell completely out. She spat blood to the side, pushing herself up to jump back into the fight, when she saw red hair in a window across the way.

"Kirishima!"

"Akami?!"

She ignored the pain in her ribs as they began to heal themselves again and called out again, keeping an ear to the room for movement.

"You okay?"

Another figure stood in the shadows behind Kirishima; it didn't immediately attack her classmate, so she figured it was probably another one from their group.

The boy nodded, a grin on his face, "Yeah, we're okay over here! What about–LOOK OUT!"

His warning was enough for her to throw herself to the side and avoid the sword aiming for her back; Sword Hands had recovered surprisingly fast. With a foot against the sill, she pounced back into the room, back into the fight.

Without Gravity Girl mucking everything up, most of the other villains were fairly easy to take care of. Hentai man went down with a broken nose and a bump on the head and Laser Eyes got a kick to the stomach, knocking his breath out and him into the next room. Ms. Clone was dealt with quickly, too.

The problems came when she turned to the last two.

Pain tore across her stomach. Sword Hands had gotten a lucky swipe in as she got one last punch directly in his face, knocking him into a far wall, out cold.

Blood spilled over her hands. Agony was all Akami felt as she held her insides...inside, screaming at the top of her lungs in rage as her skin knitted itself back together. Long moments passed before the flow of blood was stemmed, but the pain remained, a dull ache as the damage was repaired; first the life threatening, then the minor annoyances. She would be fine...eventually; pain was temporary….But man was it a bitch.

A sharp sound drew her ear; slow clapping in a dark corner. She wasn't alone.

"That was rather impressive," drawled out her last villain.

She bared her teeth at his sarcastic tone.

"I'm _really _not in the mood buddy."

"But I haven't had my go at the hero in training."

She turned unimpressed red eyes on the man. He was nothing special; skinny to the point of malnourished, messy brown hair, dull eyes...infuriating smirk. As if he thought he was a challenge.

She scoffed, "You've been sitting back this whole time. What you got? A prehensile dick? Cause nothing would surprise me at this point."

"Such a naughty mouth on such a cute girl."

"Fuck you." she said with a sneer and he sighed.

"If you want to be like that...then let's end this."

The man set his hands on the floor as Akami launched herself at him; his eyes widened as she closed on him at record speed but it was too late...for both of them. She piledrived him into the ground just as said ground fell out from beneath them both. Floor after floor passed, five in all, before she slammed into a ramp made by some of the rubble, sliding to a halt at the base of it.

_I was right… _she thought as she fought to breathe, _I can survive a five story fall. Good to know._

Akami struggled to her feet. This building could come down at any minute, she had to run. Just as she thought that, a large chunk of debris dislodged. Scrambling out the door as dust shot past her, she coughed, looking around for her next target.

She had done it! Survived, didn't lose control, and came out relatively unharmed; she knew it was because of her quirk that she wasn't dead, and she would have to work on that, but for now she was happy.

"Aka-chan!"

Whipping around to the source of the voice, she saw Kirishima and Bakugo at the base of the building across the street; both of them were looking at her as if they had seen a ghost.

She ran over to them, so happy to see them–and her guards so recently dropped–she couldn't keep the wide grin off her face.

"Kirishima! And Bakugo? You're alright…"

They were. Not a scratch on them; she must look like a mess in comparison.

"We took on seven villains!" Kirishima slammed his fist into his hand with a grin, "But it's going to take more than that to take us down!"

"That's good."

_Seven...that would make 13 in this area alone. How many were there in all?_

"What about you?"

Bakugo's voice almost sounded concerned but his face said otherwise; he glared at her, looking her up and down, taking in her no doubt frightful appearance.

"What about me?"

She allowed herself to be cocky, to gloat; today had been shit, might as well have some fun. The cheeky grin stayed on her face as she arched a brow–she ignored the dull yet throbbing ache across her stomach, the damage healed but persistent–and Bakugo sneered as he seemed to get her meaning.

"I fought six."

Alone.

Akami's gaze held Bakugo's in a silent challenge, as Kirishima congratulated her, wondering what could be going through his head. He didn't remember her, that much she was sure of, but he was so easy to rile up, it almost didn't matter: he would still be a good challenge in the end, and she alone would know the significance.

It almost didn't matter.

"You're hurt!"

Her other classmate drew her attention from the staring contest.

"Wha?"

The red head gestured to the gash across her stomach, which had since healed but the front of her shirt was cut and the edges looked like she had bled badly.

_Which I did,_ she thought, _but I'm fine now._

"No, I'm not hurt. It's just–"

"Let me see it, we need to put pressure on it!"

Kirishima was many things but subtle was not one of them.

Before Akami could say anything, he had reached forward and pulled her shirt up; she was so shocked, she could do nothing to stop him except let out a shrill protest. The cool air against the overheated skin of her stomach sent chills down her spine. It wasn't until the chill reached her ribs and fingers brushed her stomach that the memories flooded back.

Her fist was flying before the shock of her flashback truly registered in her mind; the hands, the words, the rage.

Kirishima also went flying; straight into the building next to their small group.

"Oh…" pulled from her nightmare, Akami's eyes wided, "oh! Kirishima! I'm sorry!" She ran over to help pull him out of the wall.

"Sorry," the redhead sounded fine, despite being embedded in a wall, "I should have asked first!"

"N-no," Akami stuttered out, face red and heart pounding, "I'm sorry for punching you, you meant well…."

If it had been anyone else, she would have doubted, but Kirishima has an earnest honesty about him; it was hard to see him doing anything to harm his friends on purpose.

Kirishima shook himself out of the wall.

"There wasn't even a scratch," he said with a sheepish grin, "Must have just caught the fabric."

"Yeah…"

_Fabric...skin, muscle, several organs..._

"Are you guys done flirting?"

Bakugo wouldn't look at her, instead choosing to glare towards the opposite side of the street. Rather than dignify that with a reply, Akami glared at him, helped Kirishima up, and the three of them cautiously made their way through the destroyed city-like battle arena.

"You're pretty ripped aren't you, Akami?" Kirishima said after a few minutes of walking, "Never would have guessed..."

Akami paused, looking at Kirishima in confusion, "Why not? We're all here to become heros, we have to stay in shape and work our bodies in a way that helps our quirk."

"He's saying it's not cute," snarked Bakugo on the other side of Kirishima from her.

_Asshole._

"Tha-that's not what I meant!"

"it's ok," Akami placed a comforting hand on Kirishima's shoulder, "I'm not here to be cute, I'm here to be a hero, and besides," the grin she sent Bakugo was anything but friendly, "I can't help that some people are wrong about what looks good~"

Bakugo met her grin with a glare, his cheeks pink with holding back from a fight.

"Come to think of it," Kirishima wondered, oblivious to the tension between the two of them, "we've never seen your quirk. What is it?"

"Well um…"

Were they serious?

They just saw her sucker punch Kirishima into a building–well, one saw and one experienced–and they had the gall to say they had no idea what she could do. She shook her head and continued to walk.

"Soo...what's the plan?" Kirishima said, catching up to her.

"I don't know yet."

"Easy," Bakugo said, " all we have to do is kill that warp gate guy and then they're finished."

"We can't."

Stop, not kill.

"And why not?!"

Akami sighed, "We need them to retreat. Think about it: if they're here to kill All Might then they must have a powerful ace up their sleeve, several if they're smart. Most likely, the only way to beat them is to make them retreat, make the cost of the fight not worth it; cutting off their retreat would make them desperate." she took a harsh breath after saying so much on only one, "You should never corner a cat, same goes for a villain."

"When did you become the fucking expert on villains?!"

Akami rounded on him, poking him hard in the chest, "When you decided that your brain wasn't going on this field trip with us!"

She couldn't tell him she had once been that cat, desperate and angry, willing to do anything to get away.

Her snapping retort had the two boys pausing but Akami didn't care; Bakugo was grating on her already grated nerves. Of all the people for her to be stuck with on this little adventure; Kirishima was alright–a sweetheart even, if a bit oblivious–but Bakugo ticked her off.

The feeling was mutual.

"What did you say to me?"

"Think for a second; I know it's hard but I believe in you." Bakugo opened his mouth to scream at her but she cut him off before he could say anything, "We can't win without killing them, we aren't strong enough to subdue them all, and they won't hesitate to kill us." Her fingers ghost over her healed wound, remembering the pain of the moment, "I will not kill. And I'd rather we didn't die in the process of getting out of here!"

"What do you think we should do?" Kirishima asked after a silent moment.

"We need to see what is going on," Akami said, "If we run in without taking stock of the situation then we may make it worse. We can plan something once we know what the villains can do."

"Tch…" Bakugo pushed past her, "we don't even know what _you_ can do!"

With a start, Akami was back to that bloody night. She had been brought back there more often lately, dark memories being dredged up through her anger.

He wanted to see her power?

_Let's hope you never do, Bakago…_

Akami hadn't meant to say that outloud but as Bakugo's eyes widened at her, she knew her mouth had betrayed her.

"What?"

Akami was about to answer–though she didn't know what she was going to say–when Bakugo shushed her and crept to look around the corner. She glared but followed him, looking as well; she fit beneath him easily, so it wasn't that hard. She gasped, covering her mouth in horror

All Might was here, finally, but he was in trouble; claw-like fingers dug into his side and blood stained his white shirt.

"What were you saying about waiting?"

"wait–Bakugo!"

He was already running.

"Shit…" she muttered, chasing after him, "Kiri! Go find the other's! Let them know what's happening to All Might!"

"R-right!"

Her eyes were on Bakugo but she saw Midoriya running in from the side. As he leapt with a scream for their teacher, that warp gate guy jumped in between him and the creature holding All Might.

_NO!_

Bakugo switched targets at last second, sending a blast at the mist man with a yell, pinning him to the ground. Ice slid up the leg of the creature to freeze his whole body. Swerving around Bakurgo, Akami sent a supercharged kick at the creature's leg, shattering it.

All Might fought his way free as Akami and Bakugo found themselves back to back above the warp villain.

"I thought I told you not to jump in."

"And I thought I told you to fuck off!"

Kirishima jumped in next, going for the man with all the hands; he missed but that wasn't what upset Akami.

"Does nobody listen to me?"

"Stop bossing us around!" yelled Bakugo behind her.

"Ka-chan...Akami...everyone."

No one looked at Midoriya as he stood there in shock, but Akami smirked in response.

"Come on now, we're not going to let you have all the fun."

"Well well well. This is a pleasant surprise~" a voice cut through the clutter, "I saw your name on the roster, but I never would have guessed I would get to see you here."

Akami froze at the sound of the voice, only vaguely aware of the fight continuing around her; it had been over a decade since she had last heard it but its sickly sweet tone sent chills down her spine. Just like that she was four years old, scared out of her mind, hiding from this woman.

"Mama?"

The whole world went silent.

Satine: sadist villain–aka Yukiko Amai– looked like she always had: blue hair fell in glorious waves down her back, blue eyes like sapphires, pale skin that hadn't aged a day, curves to die for and a villain costume to match… she was everything a man wanted. Akami knew she took after her father, whoever that may be, in stature but her coloration was all her mother. She tried not to think of how close their costumes were; sure Satine showed much more skin and had more chains and whips than any one person could ever need, but black and red were their predominant colors.

Akami had forgotten that.

She was glad she had worn her gym clothes and felt a sudden need to redesign her costume.

"Good to know my little girl still remembers me," Satine laughed cheerily, "it's been so long! Look how you've grown! Don't worry," her false friendliness turned sinister, "we took out that man who was keeping you from me, you can come home now."

Home.

_Papa._

Suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore.

"What did you do to him?" Akami growled out through gritted teeth.

Satine just smiled sweetly, "why killed him of course! It's what we villains do to people who get in our way, isn't it? You should know that as much as I do, dear."

Instantly, Akami's breath escaped her lungs as her blood boiled, her arms fell limp to her sides. She almost physically felt her fragile control snap against its restraints, fighting to be let loose.

"Oh my poor baby. She's shaking with fear."

_Fear?_ No that wasn't what she was feeling.

Bakugo turned to her but she didn't see him. She only had eyes for her mother, standing confident, as she told her that the villains had killed the only parent she had ever had, that she ever acknowledged.

She wasn't feeling fear.

She was feeling _rage._

She stepped forward.

"What the f–"

"I'm sorry, Bakugo," she whispered as she came to a brief stop next to him, "I guess you're going to see after all."

"What–"

One more step and she was gone.

Any but those with the keenest eyes would have had trouble following her as she suddenly appeared in front of her mother just as a man jumped in between them. Her momentum didn't stop as she grabbed the man–no doubt one of Satine's lackeys–by the neck, dragging him backwards away from the other kids. With a rage filled scream, Akami drove him head first into the ground a few yards beyond, before throwing his body as far as she could. He bounced a few times before skidding to a halt.

The other villains seemed surprised at the sudden 15 year old in their midst.

Red eyes turned to the group, with an expression that made the villains' blood run cold.

"You fucked up, Assholes."

Behind them, her mother just looked on with a self satisfied smile.

Every time she leapt at her mother, a man would come between them, willing to die for her...she had that effect on men. Akami wouldn't let them. She would beat them within an inch of their life, knock them out and throw them away...but she would not kill them.

More men than she could count in her rage were disposed of by her hand.

One of the villain's got past her, no doubt going to free their ride from her classmate's grasp. Reaching out with a growl to grab him by the hood, Akami's eyes met Bakugo's_–_Todoroki , Kirishima, and Madoriya momentarily forgotten; His normally angry expression was now one of awe.

Akami smirked darkly; trust Bakugo to like this show of strength.

Her thought was cut short as she felt a pain in her back; a cold, piercing pain that slid from her back to her front. Looking down, almost detached from the moment, at the length of dark, now bloody, metal sticking out of her chest, her breath released in a quiet and resigned, "Oh…"

She shouldn't have taken her eyes off of the enemy.

"AKAMI!"

She could barely hear Madoriya over the repeating, dull thud ringing in her ears like a drum beat.

_**Thump–thump**_

Her heartbeat, she realized with grotesque fascination.

_**Thump––thump**_

It was growing slower as she listened. It hurt to breath; coughing hurt even more and brought up a not small amount of blood.

_**Thump–––thump**_

She lifted her head to look at her classmates again. Midoriya and Todoroki stood there shocked, unsure what to do; this was the most expression Akami had seen on Todoroki's face, ever...odd what you notice when time slows down like this.

_**Thump––––thump**_

Bakugo looked angry again. His teeth were grit and his hands shaking; no doubt ready to blow every villain here to kingdom come.

Akami almost smiled; so he was back to normal.

_**Thump–––––thump**_

"Sorry, you have to see this, guys…" her words were quiet, breathless, "Run."

No one could hear her.

They looked at her uncomprehendingly as the sword was pulled out of her back with a slick, wet sound, blood splashing across the ground; more welled up through her lips, tasting of warm copper.

_**Thump—**_

And her world turned red.

* * *

And so the beast is let loose. What will happen next? Tune in next time~

Celestial Ink: 2 fics in one day? HA! Child's play! We get a lot of Akami fighting and Bakugo/Akami interaction in this chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I get what you mean; you gotta give your children something to overcome, but it hurts so good to do it to them. Next chapter's coming soon, so probably the next day or so hopefully (earlier if I hyperfocus like I have been. It's a wonder what accidentally waking up at 5am for 3 days in a row will do to ya...) so, as you say ONWARD!


	10. Chap 9: Consequences

Jumping right into it cause I know y'all don't wanna keep reading my rambling.

sidenote: if things don't quite match up with how the All Might/Nomu fight actually goes...don't worry about it, it's fine!

* * *

This hadn't happened in a long time.

A complete and utter lack of control.

The first time was when she met Shota, and that was from having no control to begin with; He had been able to curb any violent outbursts until she had a modicum of control; all times she had gotten this bad, it stopped before she could hurt anyone.

Control was a funny thing; the harder you hold onto something, the harder it seemed to snap. But there were times when it was severed completely; hands that normally grab and grasp at the reins, in times of greatest need, merely let go.

She had felt this way only once. When she was ten, she fell off a cliff while hiking. She had wandered too close and an overhang she couldn't see collapsed. The fall snapped her neck and, in its need to protect itself, her mind shut down, devoting every ounce of strength to healing itself. Without her mind to control it, her body raged, the reins fully dropped. Shota used his quirk, just as he had when they met; she collapsed everytime, just for it all to start again. It took several tries before he realized her quirk was keeping her alive and he corralled her away from civilization until she had healed enough. Luckily she had been far away from anyone she could hurt and Shota got her calmed down eventually.

Luck wasn't on her side this time and neither was her papa.

She knew immediately that this was something different; she watched through her own eyes, helpless, as her body tore people apart without her say, each villain she came across fighting for their lives, and yet the warp gate user, now free from Bakugo somehow, the obvious leader, and her mother kept back, watching curiously. The weird purple man had his hands full with All Might.

And there was no Papa to stop her.

Somewhere along the line she picked up a sword, the same one that began this process; her own blood mingled along the blade with that of those that were not quick enough to escape her. That desperation she had told Bakugo about hummed under her skin and shone in the eyes of the men and women she fought; they all piled on her, trying to stop her rampage, but they were no match for her wrath.

An explosion blew a villian off her back, helpful despite burning her hair and shirt slightly, but that just drew her eye to the others. She screamed as she moved towards Bakugo, but no sound left her lips, her steps never faltering.

This couldn't be happening.

Last time she killed, it was a creepy, old, attempted rapist; now she moved towards, arguably, one of her only friends–whether either of them wanted to admit it or not–and she couldn't stop.

They barely interacted, and when they did, it was in anger. He hated her. He thought she was boring, too annoying, too calm...he was wrong; it was funny how similar they truly were. He hated her and she hated him...that's how it should have been.

But her heart broke as she swung the sword for his neck...and he didn't move.

"Akami!" Bakugo yelled, standing his ground against her.

_NO!_

Just like that night, and many nights since, her strength waned, all energy gone from her swing. The momentum of her dash carried her forward and she tripped, balance shot from the sudden draining of power. Arms wrapped around her waist, as her free one found its way around a neck.

Bakugo had caught her.

"I stopped it...how?" she mumbled into his neck, just barely keeping upright with his help.

"What the fuck, Blueberry!"

Bakugo's voice was loud in her ear, his mouth directly next to it, but all Akami could hear was that he was alive.

He was warm.

"It's a long story…" she said, pushing herself fully onto her own two feet, "remind me to tell you lat-" pain cut across her chest, causing her to gasp. Dropping the sword to clutch at her heart, she struggled to get out, "it was too early. I'm not healed enough…"

"What?" Bakugo yelled over the sound of All Might fighting the creature.

The force of the fight sent out gale force winds; warm arms wrapped around her again as she swayed dangerously, threatening to topple over and fly away, but she didn't notice.

How had she stopped it in the first place? This was the first time she had been able to pull herself from _that_ state, maybe she could do it again. Akami gripped Bakugo's shirt as she watched the darkness on the edge of her vision closing in; darkness that promised violence and healing all in the same breath. She could feel the burning rage, the overwhelming _need_, begin to pull her into action.

There was only one option, one chance.

"Bakugo, knock me out."

"WHAT?!"

"DO IT NOW!" Bakugo took a step back at her volume, no doubt shocked, "before I turn back into that..._thing."_

He looked at Akami long and hard with an expression she couldn't read. For a moment, she thought he was going to refuse but finally he said, in the quietest voice she had ever heard from him, "...ok but you asked for it."

She whispered, "Thank you..." and then all was dark.

Last thing she heard was Todoroki asking Bakugo what he was doing hitting her like that.

She woke five days later to find out that All Might had continued to save the day after she was knocked unconscious.

Akami was just glad everyone was alright; even Aizawa-sensei, papa, who had a room next to hers was alive. To say she was less happy to hear that she had killed two of the villains would have been a huge understatement; the only thought that saved her was that it was after losing control, not through her deliberate actions.

But that didn't change the fact that she had failed; lost control and killed someone. 11 years of a clean record and she broke it within a week of starting her studies to be a hero. No doubt the school didn't want her anymore; she had only gotten in with Shota's assurance, to both the school and herself, that she had come a long way in her control of her quirk. She hadn't agreed but she went anyway; he knew of her need to be a hero, she wanted it so bad it hurt.

And now it was never going to happen.

The sound of the door drew her out of her depressing thoughts. Bakugo stood there with a look that said he didn't want to be, but he walked in nonetheless, closing the door behind him. He took a few moments to look over her condition before speaking.

"You're awake. Took you long enough."

"Yeah, sorry," she couldn't help the playful bite that seeped into her tone through her control, "_someone _hit me upside my head pretty hard."

"Tch...funny," though his tone said otherwise, "you look like shit."

She sighed, "What do you want Bakugo?"

Her control was very thin as it was; if he decided to be his normal, charming self, she doubted she could stop herself from decking him. That is, if she could move, which she knew she couldn't; she had worked her way up into a sitting position-with the help of the bed and several pillows-and that had nearly made her pass out again.

He had probably come here to mock her; call her weak, or a menace, or a number of other insults that were running through her mind at herself. Last thing she expected was for him to compliment her.

"That's a pretty powerful quirk you've got."

"Huh?"

She couldn't have heard that right.

"How does it work?"

Apparently she had.

"Oh...uh…" she had never told anyone outside of the teachers at UA...she had never felt like she could tell anyone till the moment, "it works off of anger: speed, power, and durability skyrocket, as logical thought plummets; I even have some kind of a self healing, though that just helps with the durability bit and I pay for it later."

She was paying for it now.

"Anger?" He stood there awkwardly, refusing to sit in the numerous chairs in the room, "is that why you never showed us it? You're too damn calm to use-"

"Bakugo…"

"What?"

"I'm always angry..." At his confused look, she explained, "I may seem calm because it helps control this power, keep a cap on it, but the truth is, it's always simmering just out of reach, threatening to overtake me."

Waiting to turn her into a monster.

"Maybe if you let it, it wouldn't be a problem!"

Akami sighed, "I can't."

If only it were that easy.

"Why the fuck not?"

"BECAUSE I KILL PEOPLE!"

It burst out of her before she could stop it. This was _not_ what she needed right now! She saw the red glow against her hands as she covered her face to cry. She knew she had to stop, or she would hurt someone. With a deep breath and a sniff, Akami regained control, barely, but she couldn't look at Bakugo, couldn't see the horror at her confession; the one on everyone's face whenever they found out. Tears still streamed down her face and she didn't try to stop them.

"Today wasn't the first, but it proved that it wouldn't be the last. I want to be a hero so badly, to undo some of the hurt that my mother put into this world, but how can I if this is the result every time?"

The silence stretched between them for so long, she wondered if he had snuck out somehow. But things between them rarely stayed quiet forever.

"If it's that bad, then work on your control."

He sounded entirely too calm.

Akami scoffed, whipping her eyes, "You're telling me this cause you're a picture of control, huh?"

She dared a look at him; he met her eye with a glare and huffed at her joke. She smiled weakly; he was being delightfully Bakugo about this whole situation. But…

Her smile dropped, "Even if I heal from this, they are going to expel me. Too much of a danger. I just hope Aizawa-sensei doesn't get in trouble for convincing them to let me try…"

"Tch...Idiot. you beat the villains, you saved people. There's no fucking way they would expel you." He kicked the floor angrily, leaving a scuff mark, as he muttered, "We're all here to learn, right? Then learn."

Asshole….turning her words back on her. But he was right. Of course he was...he may be an asshole but he was smart, calculating...infuriating.

"Thank God, you've stopped crying."

Wiping away the remnants of the tears, Akami smiled wider, more free, "You're pretty nice, aren't you Baku-chan?"

She had never seen Bakugo so flustered; it would have been cute if he wasn't glaring daggers at her. As it was, he was Bakugo, so he looked like Bakugo always did: spiky and rude.

"I'm not," he almost pouted.

Akami cocked her head at him, feigning innocence, "But you are."

"Fine!" Bakugo growled, "Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation and you're not going to ruin it."

She blinked, confused; she hadn't expected him to go along with her poking at him. She had expected explosions, not acceptance. A little teasing filtered into her grin, "okay, Baku-chan."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, Baku-chan~"

All that could be heard outside her room was him cursing and her loud laughter.

He left not long after that, for which Akami was grateful; things were….better between them–less angry, more friendly (if you could call it that)–but he was still Bakugo and liking him was something she was not prepared for.

She needed time to think.

Maybe she could talk to him about...well, there were safety measures in place for if she got out of control; Shota couldn't be everywhere at once, after all. They had never been used but...the more people who knew the better...right?

But could she trust him?

It was a simple question with a simple answer: yes. She didn't even have to think about it. Bakugo was a hot head, an ass, and sometimes that clouded his judgment...but he wanted to be a hero. She had seen just how much after the battle training; her words, harsh and hypocritical, had hit their mark and she had seen genuine horror in him as the realization that he had acted like a villain dawned. He proved it today, knocking her out when she asked-no, she demanded he do it. Akami knew, when it came down to it and there were lives on the line, she could trust Bakugo to do what needed to be done.

Because he was a hero.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy voice after several rings...on her fourth dial.

"Hello, Papa!"

She was just happy to hear his voice.

"Akami it's–"

"Four in the afternoon." She answered for him, "You're just lazy."

"I'm bandaged from head to toe. You're just a busybody. Why call? I'm just next door."

"I haven't been cleared to move yet...at least I don't think I have; I just woke up and the only visitor I've had was-" she stopped herself.

Bakugo probably didn't want anyone to know he was here. If she was going to be more friendly, then she shouldn't spill the beans….also this made for great blackmail material.

"Akami?"

"It's nothing…" his silence told her he didn't believe her, "hey, I have a favor to ask."

* * *

LoveMePlz525: Thank you! Lol I'm getting back into writing this fic after a long break and then working on another for awhile, so hopefully I can keep it up. I've got a lot of ideas and I don't plan to stop anytime soon! (seriously, I have plans as far as I have seen in the show and that's up to current I think….it's been a bit, so there could be some new ones)

Celestial Ink: I swear, I'm spoiling you. Thank you, as always! Writing Akami fighting has been a long time coming and I love writing her cause she has a lot of potential for angst as well as hilarity...I just love brawlers (Rue, from my other fic Sometimes Destinies Change is a short brawler as well. what can I say? I have a type!) Anyway, Kiri….isn't bright; I love the boy but he is dumb of ass, and I say that with a great amount of affection (dumbass is my fave character type to play in dnd, followed very closely by snarky asshole.) Akami is collecting hyper dumbass friends and it's great! As for the ending, I was going to add this chapter to the end of it but decided that was going to ruin the tension and all that jazz….also I'm evil :3c

M: Oh no! I missed your review! Thank you! Aizawa isn't going to let that perv get away with anything. If he isn't gonna get a talkin' to in canon, he sure af is gonna get one here!


	11. Chap 10: Baku-chan

It's time for a Bakugo special and oh boy, even skimming through the main story, this is a long one, so I hope you're ready! This is a chapter of everything we have seen so far from Bakugo's pov. It will be essentially a review but with more Bakugo inner thoughts, mostly focused on our girl Akami. So if it seems pretty fixated, just know that he's still doing all the normal Bakugo things outside of the lens of this chapter.

This was a lot of work, so I hope y'all enjoy!

The next chapter is being worked on and will be back to Akami, so if this isn't your cup of tea don't worry, we'll get back to the story soon!

(also again Content Warning for gore. And if the fight doesn't match up with the action of the show...don't worry about it! It didn't.)

* * *

_Fuck….how did I get here?_ Katsuki thought as he stood in front of a sliding hospital door.

This all started when he was a kid.

He was walking to the park when a blur blue caught his eye from his peripheral. Seven years old and he acted before he could think. She was just a small kid who darted into the street without looking and he just happened to tackle her out of the way of a truck. It was scary. No doubt it would have killed them both if it had hit them.

But he got to her first.

The truck didn't even stop; they watched as it sped off, cutting a corner and knocking over a mailbox. There were sirens in the distance.

She was tiny.

Blue hair, blue eyes, little freckles...she was like a little blueberry, laying on the sidewalk. Honestly he was slightly worried he had hurt her, she was covered in scrapes from sliding on the ground and her elbow was bleeding, but she just turned her large dark eyes on him as if that didn't bother her at all and asked in the quietest voice, "who are you?"

Instantly his bravado came rushing back.

"Names Bakugo Katsuki! And I saved you! You'd better be thankful!"

The first person he had ever saved!

Her smile was small but it made him feel like he could save the world.

"Thank you, Baku-chan."

He normally would have gotten mad at the dumb nickname but she was so goddamn cute and she said it so innocently, he let it slide.

"Where were you running to, Blueberry?"

They had wandered into the playground; he was going to meet with his minions today but both of them were out sick, so they had the whole park to themselves.

"I don't know." She was quiet, Katsuki had to stand real close to hear her. "I got mad at my...father and ran away and now I'm lost."

Katsuki struck a very heroic pose, "Don't worry! I'll protect you till we can find where you live. I'm a hero after all!"

"Thank you, Baku-chan."

"Wanna see my quirk?"

The little blueberry said nothing. She nodded her head emphatically, as if her head was on a spring, eyes wide, blue hair wildly flying around her face.

"It's loud" he warned, "so…"

Katsuki caused minor explosions to erupt in his palms, sure that she would shy away, but her eyes just grew wide and her lips slightly parted, making her look like a koi.

"That's so pretty~"

Many people praised his quirk, but no one had ever called it pretty before. He should have been angry but her quiet enthusiasm got through his guards.

"What's your quirk?"

Her smile fell, "Well–"

"Kachan!"

Blueberry hid behind him as another boy ran up to the two of them. Katsuki turned to meet Deku, trying to be as big as a seven year old could be to hide her; she seemed scared and...he didn't feel like sharing his new friend.

"What do you want, Deku?" he growled.

"who's this?" Deku tried to look around him.

Immediately, Katsuki shuffled to get in his way, "None of your business, Deku!" setting off sparks in his hand, he advanced on the green haired boy, "now scram!"

Deku ran, not needing anymore prompting and Katsuki huffed triumphantly.

That was...until he heard a quiet voice behind him ask, "Why are you being such a meanie?"

He turned to see Blueberry watching the other boy run away, her eyes wide and afraid.

"Huh?"

A meanie? Deku had scared her, his new friend, and Katsuki couldn't let that slide; he had said he would protect her. That wasn't the only reason though; He didn't know why Deku made him so angry...he couldn't find the words for it just yet, so he just defaulted to ego.

"Because I'm stronger! And Deku is quirkless!"

Of course that was true!

"That's no reason at all!"

There was a flash of red and Katsuki was on the ground; his cheek stinging from her recoiling fist.

"I will never play with meanies!"

"You punched me..."

He couldn't believe it! This tiny girl had just laid him out with one punch. How strong was she?

More than that, she was like a completely different person. Gone was the timid girl that trailed him around the park, jumping at every sound; this girl stood tall above him, fists shaking at her side, glaring down at him

"That's right! Because you aren't a hero!" She declared, pointing at him, "you pick on others, that's not what heros do!"

She picked him up by the collar. His feet were still on the ground but he was too shocked to do anything except stare, the setting sun turning her eyes a vibrant vermilion.

"I'm going to be a better hero than you!" she yelled in his face, "Just you wait and see!"

It wasn't until she ran off, leaving him there in the dust, that he realized he never got her name.

He wouldn't see her again for almost a decade.

He never forgot her, not truly, even as the years moved on and he grew into his quirk and ego more and more. She was the only person who stood up to him and seemed confident that _he_ was the one who was going to lose. There were years where she escaped his mind and then one thing would remind him–maybe someone brought blueberries to school or someone called him a meanie like an elementary schooler–and his anger would come rushing back.

_How fucking dare she?!_

Katsuki thought Deku was the most shocking person he would see at the entrance exam but then he spied a small blue haired girl–taller than before but still tiny–sitting two rows below him.

It was that fucking Blueberry. She looked worried; fidgeting in her seat, tapping her pencil, eyes on her hands. She was sitting next to an annoying guy who called out a "mistake" in Present Mic's speech. Unlike the rest of the UA hopefuls, the girl wasn't in a school uniform; she looked like she didn't belong.

Somehow they got put in the same arena.

She hadn't even noticed him but he noticed her. She looked terrified; eyes wide, hand clutching at her chest, breathing calm, deep breaths, she seemed to have blocked out the entire world in her panic.

"GO"

Katsuki caught a brief grin on Blueberry's face before she dashed in, a beat ahead of everyone else, himself included.

She disappeared as soon as the test started and he blocked her from his mind; she was just some nobody who got a lucky shot in when they were kids, there's no way she could beat him. Not even close.

And he had more important things to deal with.

Like tearing his way through a bunch of fucking robots; if UA thought this was a challenge…He was literally reaching for 80 points, a 3 pointer who skidded into his path of destruction, when a hunk of metal flew out of a random alleyway and took out his target before he could. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. And, when he saw who had stolen his points, he was livid.

There stood that fucking Blueberry–cool, calm, collected–and surrounding her were the remains of _dozens_ of robots. Her clothing was slightly torn and mussed up but there wasn't a mark on her. She looked to be deep in thought, calculating her next move.

How fucking dare she steal his points!

He expected her to glare at him as he stalked toward her. He expected her to be angry, to fight him all over again. What he didn't expect was her to look at him with bland eyes that didn't seem to recognize him and for some reason that just made him angrier, as did the small smile as she apologized and the quiet snark she threw at him; so angry he missed the building of a robot that rolled down the street at them.

Blueberry didn't.

She pushed him out of the way without hesitation, turning to take the hit all by herself. She was going to die...or at least get seriously hurt; the fist rocketing towards her was 10 times her size, there was no way she could stop it, and she knew it.

_Fuck!_

She was infuriating but he didn't want her to die! He had to do something! His body seemed to fall in slow motion, unable to move fast enough as he watched her eyes go wide, then close for the hit.

"TIIIIIIMES UUUUP!"

The robot stopped close enough to blow back her hair.

Her legs gave out beneath her, dumping her on her ass, and her head turned to him, as if to see if he was alright. He pushed himself to his feet as she slumped onto her back, apparently exhausted.

"I didn't need your help," he said after pulling himself up to go check on her.

She opened her eyes wearily, seeming in pain; her mouth opened a few times before she said anything.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say after a moment, her voice horse, "You hadn't noticed. My body reacted before my mind could."

She flinched when he offered his hand.

Katsuki frowned at that reaction, "Are you going to fucking take my hand or not?"

She did, with only the slightest hesitation. Pulling her up was easy; the girl was tiny, there's no way she did this much damage. He thought back to the strength she punched him with; if she could do that as a kid...just thinking about it made him angrier.

"Don't ever fucking help me again."

He turned and stalked away before she could respond, leaving her in his dust for once. He had saved her so long ago and she had evened the score. He was angry the entire way home about it.

Katsuki knew he had gotten in. there was literally no doubt in his mind; he was going to be the number 1 hero and this was just the first step. He would push everyone behind him as he reached to dethrone All Might. He knew he had gotten in but that didn't stop him from pacing the house for a week, pissing off his mom.

When the announcement finally came, it was a relief, though he told no one that. Instead he gloated until his mother told him to shut up and eat his celebratory dinner. He was extra cocky that day to distract himself from what he saw when he looked at the standings for the practical exam.

Second place.

She had gotten second place; tied for it but she was right behind him. She wasn't a nobody. She was someone to beat.

And now he knew her name.

Katsuki walked into UA on that first day like he owned the place; he had gotten first place in the practical exam and everyone else could suck it. He made his way through the twisting hallways, finding the classroom easily, and entered with only the slightest hesitation. Passing a bunch of randoms who were chattering away, he settled down at his assigned seat, kicking his feet up with a satisfied thud.

This was where he belonged.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?!"

One of the randoms stood above him, sternly pointing at him, "Don't you think that's rude to the UA upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Nope," Katsuki said with a mean grin, "what junior high did you go to, you side character?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy." was his answer, "My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh?"

_Thought he looked like a rich shit...acts like one too._

"Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

"Crushing?" the boy recoiled from him, "That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?"

Movement at the door drew everyone's eye.

"You're…"

There was that dipshit Deku. How the fuck had he gotten in to UA? Had they just pitied him and decided to bring down the value of an education here by a Quirkless loser like him? Pathetic. He couldn't even make it through an introduction with the rich loser from before without stuttering. And that only got worse when a girl started talking to him.

"Tch…"

_Loser…_

A flash of blue settled in front of him. It was her. Blueberry–Yukiko Akami, he now knew–sat down and ignored him as if he wasn't there. Her very presence made his blood boil.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…" she didn't look at him, "sitting?"

"No, I mean in this class, dumbass!"

Finally looking at him, she raised a brow at his feet on the desk, looking unimpressed, and Katsuki could feel his heartbeat in his anger.

"I got second in the exam, of course they would let me in," she said in a know-it-all monotone.

Katsuki was opening his mouth to yell at her some more when the two of them were ambushed by two of their classmates; A redhead who was apparently made of spikes and a girl with pink skin and hair. They were both very loud; he wasn't able to ignore them even if he tried...and he definitely tried. The three of them talked as he sat back and shittalked the annoying Blueberry–who in turn made it quite clear she didn't care–till the professor, Shoto Aizawa, finally arrived.

The professor didn't look like much; scraggly, unkept, spent most of his time talking in a sleeping bag. Was this what UA had to offer?

They were all herded out into the practice fields. Katsuki ignored all the other boys in the locker room as they got acquainted; he didn't need to know the side characters to go to this school. They would just get in his way.

It felt good to give it his all on the assessment test; as he looked at his hand as Aizawa explained what they would be doing, Katsuki wondered how far he would be right now if his middle school hadn't held him back for so long.

"What's this?" yelled the pink girl from earlier, "It looks like fun!"

Blueberry didn't look like she agreed.

"We can use our quirks as much as we want!" said a boy with what looked like tape dispensers for elbows, "As expected from the hero course!"

"It looks like fun, huh?" drawled out Aizawa as Katsuki rejoined the group, "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

The class was silent.

"All right." their teacher continued, "Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!"

Kastuki tuned out Aizawa; he knew he wasn't going to lose, so why pay attention? That information being given was for the other losers. He didn't tune back in till they were ready to go.

"Due to reasons, Yukiko Akami is exempt from this exercise."

This was the first time he saw emotion on her face that day. She stood stalk still, eyes wide with shock; there was some kind of anger in those eyes as well as she she stared hard at their teacher

"What?" the class seemed to say at once, "Why?"

He just looked bored as he addressed the now yelling teens, "Reasons that are my own. Now get to it. Akami, run laps."

She didn't move.

Aizawa clapped his hands, impatient, "Chop chop."

There was another beat of silence before she muttered, "...right away, Aizawa-sensei," and ran off.

Katsuki watched her leave before blocking her from his mind to get down to the business of being the best. Even though he caught sight of her running in a trance throughout the next hour, he refused to think about her. He succeeded until it was Deku's turn at the ball throw.

They had all gathered around to watch him fail.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this," murmured one of the randos.

"Huh?" Bakugo all but yelled, "Of course not. He's a quirkless small fri, you know."

"Quirkless?!" the rando all but yelled back, "Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

_What the fuck is he talking about?_ Katsuki thought as he was nudged out of the way. Akami watched Deku curiously, not paying him any mind. He jerked his arm away from her

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting a better view," she said, not taking her eyes off the green haired loser.

Katsuki scoffs, "Do it elsewhere!"

She ignored him as they watched threw the ball a measly 45 meters after a little wind up. Katsuki had to hold back a laugh.

_Loser. _

"What?" Deku said, "I was definitely trying to use it just now…"

_Use what?_

"I erased your quirk." Aiyaza's hair floated above his head, carried on it's own wind, his capture scarf doing the same. "It defies reason. How did someone like you manage to enter this academy?"

"You erased my quirk?" Deku's eyes went even wider than normal, "Those goggles...I see! You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

Katsuki would think about who his teacher was later. What did Deku mean about erasing his quirk? He had known Deku his whole life, he didn't have a quirk. At all. Ever.

How can you erase something that isn't there?

"From what I can tell," Aizawa's voice carried over to the class as they muttered, "you can't control you quirk, can you?"

A gasp pulled his attention to the Blueberry at his side. Akami's eyes were wide as she watched the interaction between Deku and their teacher before a shadow passed over them. She looked at the ground, lost in thought, until Aizawa let Deku have one more try at the ball throw.

All thoughts of blue haired girls went out the window as Deku fucking _launched_ the ball.

_The fuck?!_

What the fuck was that? That….that was a quirk! But Deku didn't have a quirk… He heard a soft "Wow…" next to him but all his focus was on following the ball's arc through the air; it had yet to land. There's no way it would beat him, absolutely zero.

Finally the ball landed. The class went crazy as Aizawa showed the score.

That quirkless loser Deku had beat him!

"Sensei…" Deku said past a trembling smile, clenching a broken hand, "I can still move."

Katsuki heard voices all around him.

"Finally a record suitable for a hero!"

"Your finger's swollen...reminds me of the entrance exam incident. What an odd quirk."

_What incident? WHAT QUIRK?!_

With a yell, Katsuki launched himself at Deku...but was held back by the scarf thing Aizawa had used on Deku before.

"Don't make me use my quirk so much," he said, his eyes red, "I've got dry eye, dammit!" he let Katsuki go, "we're wasting time. Prepare for the next trial."

Finally he looked away from the two boys to gaze back at the class, "Akami, back to your laps."

She remained rooted on the spot, even as Katsuki turned to glare at her; she met it with her own as she regarded him with curiosity. He wanted to ask her what her problem was but she began to jog at Aizawa insistence.

The rest of the test went quickly and before long, they were all gathered at the leaderboard waiting. There was an air of relief throughout the class as they all looked over the board. Katsuki was furious when he saw that he wasn't at the top-even more so when he saw Akami was right behind him.

_What scores are they using?_

He turned to glare at her but her attention was on Deku. Katsuki smirked. At least this proved one thing; Deku didn't belong here.

"Oh yeah," Aizawa said as an afterthought, putting away the remote he used for the screen, "that expulsion thing was a lie."

The class took a moment to get what he was saying.

"A logical rise to pull out your best performance."

And then there was chaos.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on guys," a girl with a high ponytail said, "use your brains. Of course it was just a ruse!"

"With that, its over." Aizawa turned to walk back inside, "your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom, so give them a once over."

After Deku was carted off to the nurse's office, the students trickled back to the classroom in a daze, wondering if this was how every class was going to start.

Katsuki settled into his seat, adamantly ignoring the blue girl who sat in front of him; he stared at the board for the rest of the day, listening to the teachers talk about their classes and what they would learn there.

Akami, for her part, never looked back; she focused just as hard on not noticing him.

The next day started how the last ended; neither of them acknowledged each other's presence as they waited for class to start. The day was quiet….until lunch time.

The kid with the red hair-Kirishima? Katsuki was barely paying attention-had followed him to the cafeteria chatting with that electric kid. Much to his annoyance, they followed him through the line and then to a table. He was trying to ignore their conversation as he noticed the pink girl drag over the Blueberry.

He scowled.

Akami looked just as pleased.

Lunch passed slowly as the two of them bickered and her pink friend watched them like a ping pong match. They got out of there without a fist fight but it was close; for such a small, calm girl, she exuded a large amount of Fight Me energy that only he seemed to pick up on. They would probably have it out someday, but today was not that day.

_Though it wouldn't be much of a fight,_ he thought to himself as they all waited for classes to start again, _she won't be able to catch me by surprise like last time._

"IT'S MEEEE!"

The slammed open to reveal All Might, their next teacher, leaning into the classroom dramatically, "Coming through the door, like a normal person!"

_Oh fuck yeah!_ He thought as All Might explained their next class, _finally something interesting._

"Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" he struck a pose, "Let's jump in with this: The Trial of Battle."

Katsuki got into his hero costume quickly, not wanting to miss anything. He had designed his costume to look as intimidating as possible. Everything looked like it belonged in the military or like an explosion; the grenade gauntlets were heavier than he expected but nothing he couldn't handle. Walking to the front of the class, he felt ready for anything.

"You look so cute, Akami! Love the red~"

"Thank you, Ashido. Your costume suits you perfectly."

Voices finally made him take notice of the other students; Blueberry was talking to her pink friend.

Her costume looked dumb. It was a skin tight, black and red catsuit with a belt and knee high boots. Around her wrists were bandages. It didn't look _bad_, but the heroic effect of it was ruined by the fact that she looked like she would rather be wearing anything but that; she crossed her arms to make herself as small as possible to hide herself behind the pink girl and wouldn't look at anyone.

_Tch...why design it if you don't want to wear it?_ Katsuki thought as he turned back to All Might to ignore her and Deku as they started to talk.

All Might explained their next trial. They were to be paired off into teams. Each team would face off against another team, one playing the heroes and another playing the villain; villains protect a fake bomb and the heroes tried to capture it before the time runs out.

Katsuki smirked, _easy._ His smirk grew wider, more menacing as he saw who he was against, _far too easy._

His opponents were Deku and the bubble girl as the heroes. He was paired with the annoying guy who yelled at him the day before as villains, but he didn't care; he got the chance to beat that loser up right off the bat.

"Hey!" Katsuki yelled at his new team mate, "Deku has a Quirk right?"

"You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you?" was his response and Katsuki heard nothing else as his anger spiked.

_Did he dare trick me?! _He clenched his fists and teeth, _that dame nerd!_

The beginning of the fight was frustrating to say the least; Deku wouldn't stop running and, when he did finally stop running, he avoided Katsuki's attacks and flipped him into the ground. From there on out, it was all out war against Deku. Katsuki pulled out the big guns, using his big gauntlet attack despite All Might telling him to stop.

He didn't quite know what happened but he lost….to Deku. The other boy punched a hole through the ceiling somehow and took the full force of one of Katsuki's hits. He fell to the ground as Katsuki listened in horror as the results were yelled out.

Staring at his hands, shaking.

_Deku predicted my attack…and on top of that he found a way to win. Does that mean,_ his breath came heavy, _even if we fought all-out….Deku would beat-_

A hand larger than his entire head came down on his shoulder gently.

"Come back, young Bakugo," All Might's deep voice was quiet, "it's time to review the results. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life."

They all shuffled into the observation room-minus Deku, who was carted off to the nurse's room-to hear their evaluation.

"From watching the match, It appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as All Might said earlier, it was foolish to launch a large-scale attack in doors."

Katsuki stood there, silent, listening to the girl with the ponytail tell him exactly how he failed; even as she moved on to the others, he said nothing.

He looked up as he felt eyes on him; Akami looked at him with a cautiously curious glint in her eye. She pitied him, it was obvious; just like all the other's in the class, she had seen him fuck up. Rather than deal with her, Katsuki looked away and put as many people between them as possible.

He didn't have to hide for long.

"Now onto the next match! Team E as heros and Team C as villains!"

"Yay!"

Katsuki sat back to watch Blueberry's match.

She was good. Really good.

Infuriatingly good.

Smart, brave, didn't let setbacks get in the way of her goal; when she pushed herself out the window, there was a collective gasp throughout the watching room. Several people covered their eyes when she missed the ledge and many more cheered as she crashed through the window to win.

Katsuki was silent as he realised something: She wasn't using her quirk. She was strong and fast, no doubt about that, but there was nothing spectacular about it; there was nothing that said it was Quirk worthy.

That all changed when the purple perv grabbed her ass.

For some reason, Katsuki was ready to kill the boy; this was a battle exercise and he was getting _handsy?!_

Akami looked so distressed, as if she wasn't even there in the moment, eyes far off and terrified–_she's crying_, he realized with a frown–and suddenly she turned and her fist _flew_...just like that day. Nobody knew what she did but the grape idiot was bouncing all over the room and she was standing absolutely still, back to the camera, in the middle of the ensuing chaos. She walked almost calmly towards the door, only pausing to step to the side to avoid the bouncing boy once or twice, as she took apart the barricade.

She was much calmer when she came back to the observation room, arm in arm with the pink girl who wouldn't stop talking; Akami watched her teammate with a look of fond bemusement as she listened to her rattle on about...something.

"Yaoyorozu, Mineta:" it was time for their evaluations, "good move taking up residence in a defensible position. Make sure to pay attention to your entire surroundings next time."

"Of course, All Might-sensei."

All Might was taking his time to go over his evaluation once more; volume up and poses struck.

"As for the winners:" He turned to the pink girl and Akami, "That was a magnificent display! Employing both impressive acrobatic skill _and_ deception to reach your goal, Yukiko, Ashido, you both did well!"

"Thank you, All Might-sensei~"

"Thank you, All Might-sensei," echoed Akami, but her mind was elsewhere.

"However, Yukiko..."

Her attention snapped back the massive blonde man.

"Yes?"

All Might looked disappointed, "While that was impressive, hitting your opponent after you have already won is very unsportsmanlike."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what overcame me. It won't happen again."

She didn't sound very sorry.

Their teacher just nodded, satisfied, "See that it doesn't! Now onto the MVP-"

"All Might-sensei?"

"Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

"I believe, despite her conduct after the match, Yu–I mean, Akami should be the mvp," Ponytail girl stepped forward once more; just as she had with Katsuki's evaluation, but much less confident, "She devised the plan that beat us, utilizing both her and her teammate's skills, and put her own body on the line to catch us off guard. She obviously thought it through and executed flawlessly. One misstep shouldn't hold her back from recognition."

"That was...Exactly what I was going to say!" All Might yelled at full volume again.

Katsuki had his eyes on her as this was said. Akami looked like she didn't understand what had just happened as the pink girl hugged her and she talked to Ponytail.

The rest of the battles passed quickly and Katsuki watched as one after another his classmates proved they deserved to be at UA. It shook him; he may have gotten first in the entrance exam but here he was with a loss under his belt as these guys showed strength he hadn't expected.

"Has anyone seen Aoi-chan?"

"I thought she was with you, Ashido."

As soon as class ended, Akami left in a rush.

Not that Katsuki cared, he was in his own head about the fight still, going over what he could have done differently. Every second of it pissed him off; He needed to leave before he punched someone for their damn chattering. Pushing his way out the door, he began the long walk to the train station.

He didn't even get out of the school before he was interrupted.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki barely turned his head to look at Deku, "what?"

Deku looked nervous, "there's one thing I feel like I have to tell you. My quirk is something I received from someone else. I can't say who I got it, though!" He stands up a little straighter, "I won't say...but it's like a story out of comic books, except it's true. On top of that, I can't control it properly. It's just a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. That's why...I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, I couldn't win and had to rely on it. I've still got a long way to go. That's why...one day I will make this quirk my own and beat you with my own power!"

"What the hell was that?" Katsuki growled out.

Deku gasped.

"Borrowed Power?" Katsuki continued, "You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a fool than you already have? What are you trying to say? Today, I lost to you...that's all it was...that's all...as I watched the ice guy, I thought, "I can't beat him"!" _And Blueberry was able to do it without a quirk at all!_ "Damn it! I ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said! Damn it!" he was yelling now, "Damn it, damn it!" and crying, despite his best efforts "Hey, you too, Deku...I'm just...I'm just getting started! You hear? Here, I will become number one!"

Deku stood there, stunned, unable to say anything.

Embarrassed, Katsuki turned, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "You won't beat me again, bastard!"

"There he is! Young Bakugo!" two big hands grabbed his shoulders, as All Might came to a halt behind him, "Just so you know, pride is important. You definitely have the abilities needed to become a pro. You still have a lot of-"

"Let go of me, All Might. I can't walk."

"Hmm?"

He glared up at his teacher, "I'll become a hero that surpasses even you without you telling me!"

"Huh? Uh, right," All might let him go without another word and Katsuki continued out the gate without turning around.

He was rubbing his eyes a minuet later when he bumped into someone. They both nearly toppled over but strong arms kept them up right. Blue filled his vision as wide eyes looked at him.

"Bakugo?"

Just what he needed right now...

"Fuck off, Blueberry."

Katsuki did not need Akami rubbing her win in his face nor her snark. He was _this_ close to blowing up again and he still needed to get home; being arrested for fighting outside of school would slow that down.

"Are you ok?"

Her voice was filled with concern and he realized she still was holding him. He pushed away, sending her stumbling.

"None of your fucking business!"

She found her footing, "Just trying to help."

"I don't need your help, remember?"

The two of them glared each other before turning awkwardly to walk in the same direction.

"Why are you following me?"

Akami rolled her eyes, "I'm walking to the train, we just happen to be walking the same direction."

Katsuki frowned, "You didn't walk this way yesterday."

_Or she's sneakier than I thought._

"It's the 2nd day and you really think you have my schedule memorized?" her monotone voice drawled out as she pointedly did not look at him.

They walked in silence for several awkward minutes.

"That really was a brilliant display."

"Tch…" he didn't want to here her flattery, especially since it was probably insincere; she had been calmly shitting on him since the entrance exam.

"But they were not the actions of a hero."

_huh?_

"The fuck did you say to me?!"

A sense of dejavu washed over him; these were too close to her words to him when they were kids.

"_That's right! Because you aren't a hero!"_ a tiny, angry voice echoed in his mind, "_you pick on others, that's not what heros do!"_

"Those were the actions of a villain," She pushed on, oblivious to his memories, "that may have been your part in the exercise but you went too far. Iida embraced the villain part to further his studies as a hero. You embraced the part for a vendetta; embraced it so intensely, without even meaning to, that it's hard to see you as anything else."

Katsuki stopped in the middle of the path while Akami walked a few more paces before realising. His breathing was heavy as he thought over what she said; He hated to admit it but she was right...and that pissed him the fuck off.

Akami looked over her shoulder and sighed, "So you know what you have to do, right?"

Silence was her answer.

She turned fully towards him, her hair caught in the wind. She looked at him without hatred but instead sincere determination.

"Do better."

His eyes finally met hers again and he realized she wasn't talking just to him; these words sounded rehearsed, as if she had thought of them before….said them before.

He could only think she had said them to herself.

"We're here to learn. So _learn_." her voice increases in intensity. Katsuki listened as conviction and emotion that was so rarely there could be heard in her words, "Get stronger, do better; next time think before you go after whatever petty revenge you want in that moment. You're training to be a hero, not just a fighter."

For the first time she truly looked like that girl from the park.

Katsuki looked away first; he couldn't look at those determined eyes anymore. Huffing out an angry breath, he muttered, "Says the girl who punted Mineta into the ceiling."

Akami scoffed quietly, "I punched him; I know it's only the 2nd day of the hero course but you should know by now there's a difference. And what happened is between Mineta, myself, and the teachers."

"You're not so righteous."

"You're right. I'm not," She smiled sadly, turning to continue walking, "I never said I was."

He didn't even know why he jogged to catch up with her; they could have walked separately but his legs made the decision for him. They did not speak again until they arrived at the station and the train pulled up.

"Goodbye Bakugo," Akami said, not looking at him, "See you in class tomorrow."

Glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, Katsuki didn't respond, as she walked on as soon as the doors opened without a look back. He paused before turning to get in a different car.

He couldn't stand the tension that stretched between them

The next morning in class, Akami sat down in front of him without a word.

_Good_, he thought. He didn't want to talk to her either. She was a busybody who stuck her nose where it wasn't wanted. She was bossy, sarcastic, and self righteous.

She was also right.

He had let himself go too far; hurting someone so much they had to leave the program would have put a black mark on his record he couldn't afford if he was going to be a hero.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training," Aizawa said to start the day, "I saw the video and results. Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid."

Katsuki nearly flinched at his name and frowned, "I know."

"And Midoriya, you settled it by breaking your arm again, huh?"

_Again?_ Katsuki thought as he listened to the rest of the evaluations, _what the fuck is his Quirk?!_

"Mineta, I've been informed that you touched Akami inappropriately." Aizawa's face darkened, "I will not stop her retaliation next time, should it happen again, nor will I hesitate to punish you myself."

"Y-yes, sir.""

_Stop it? Aizawa-sensei wasn't there to stop it._

_**Snap.**_

Glancing at Akami, he saw her hunched over in her seat; a broken pen scattered across her desk, ink staining her hand. She had broken it with just her grip. Not an extremely difficult task, but not an easy one either. Flashing a look at purple boy, Bakugo could see he was staring straight past him at her with something akin to terror. Something about this quiet girl was scaring the perv so bad that he looked like he was going to pee his pants; that was more than a simple punch to the face would.

The very air around her was tense and heavy.

"Akami."

The tension made the room held its breath, though they seemed unaware it came from the girl in question. There was a collective exhale as the stress left her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"We both know your quirk can do more. You don't rely on it enough. Your strength and reflexes are good, but you'll never learn control if you don't use it."

_Control?_

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei."

She sounded defeated.

"Now let's get down to homeroom business…"

The class descended into chaos as they all vied for the position of class president. Katsuki didn't really care about the position, but it looked good to hero agencies later, so he threw himself into the race.

It came down to a vote and he fumed as Deku won.

_Who the fuck would vote for that loser?_

Lunch came fast and he found himself at a table again with the red head, the electric blond, and the pink girl; he had seen Akami shrug away from her friend after getting lunch.

"Hey Mina, what's up with Akami?" asked the blond one.

"Oh she just wanted some time to herself." Ashido looked over at her friend, "I don't think she had many friends before coming here, so it might be a bit overwhelming for her…"

The redhead hummed in agreement, "she said she was homeschooled right? That must have been lonely…"

"We'll just have to make up for lost time and be the best friends a girl could ever want!"

The two of them high fived as Katsuki rolled his eyes. He tuned out the rest of their conversation as usual but the high pitched siren that came several minutes in was hard to ignore.

**[Security Level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate.]**

The rush of student that picked up anyone in its way and pulled them along was even harder to ignore.

A body was shoved into his back as he got to the corridor and someone grabbed onto his jacket.

"What the–"

Looking back, Katsuki saw Akami staring at his back like she couldn't see it. She looked terrified; as if letting go of him would kill her.

_Ah fuck._

He grabbed her elbow, shoving through the crowd to the side of the hallway; he wasn't the tallest kid in the school but he didn't get swept away by the students' panic like she probably did. Pulling open a door to a class room, he shoved her through, closing the door before anyone could spill in after them.

"Pathetic," he muttered as he looked at the door. The mob outside it was loud and crushing but luckily the door did not open, "They panic and run like idiots." He turned to her, "and you…"

Akami was visibly shaking, holding herself as if she was about to fall apart. Her eyes were wide and she would not look at him.

"You panicked just like the rest of them, let them push you around."

"I don't know what you mean, Bakugo," she sputtered.

Her voice was shaking too. Katsuki could see fear in her eyes.

"You have to get a hold of yourself!" he grabbed her by the collar, lifting her slightly to finally look at him. He knew he shouldn't have–after all, what did he care?–but his hands acted on their own in his anger. He felt a need to get through to her, "You think you can become a hero if a little crowd freaks you out?!"

Her eyes widened before closing as she took a breath.

"I'll repeat, as I always seem to have to with you," she said calmly, "I don't know what you mean."

Her voice was devoid of any emotion once again, her face smoothed and all fear drained. No, she wasn't not afraid; she was emotionless. She had returned to her robotic state.

It felt wrong.

Katsuki lets her go and she stumbles back a few paces. The two of them spent the next several moments, not quite glaring at each other, but staring intensely; both teens trying to figure the other out and coming up blank. Eventually, they heard the hallway completely clear; nothing except the occasional distant voice could be heard.

She looked like she wanted to say something but he was done with this whole situation.

"You have blood on your shirt," he said as he walked out the door.

She didn't follow.

Katsuki didn't see her till lunch ended as she came back in the same sorry state he left her in and she was ambushed by the pink one.

"I'm fine, Mina." Akami murmured as she held her friend's hands to stop her from striping her to check for injuries, "I just got hit in the nose in the panic."

"Oh no!" Mina clapped both hands on Akami's cheeks, pulling her close, "Your cute nose…"

_Cute?_ Katsuki raised a brow, unable to ignore them due to how loud the pink one was.

Akami escaped and hurried to her seat, "I'm okay now, really, just a little sore."

She didn't look at him for the rest of the day and when they found themselves leaving at the same time at the end of class, they didn't talk the whole way to the train.

Radio silence was the pattern for the rest of the week. The two of them pretended the other didn't exist; it was hard when they always found themselves leaving school at the same time each day. Despite their silence, neither wanted to give in and take a later train to avoid the other.

Two days of silence passed.

On the third day, Katsuki was late. His mother had to drive him to school; luckily she listened to him tell her to drop him off a block away. He walked into class to his pink classmate yelling about...something.

"-star crossed lovers," she yelled dreamily, "destined to fight alongside each other!"

Her peppy attitude finally seemed to get to her friend."Ugh…." Akami went to her desk, set her face on it, and didn't move till Aizawa showed up.

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors: All Might, me, and one other person."

"Excuse me!" someone yelled out, "What'll we be doing?"

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training."

The class started murmuring, to Aizawa's displeasure.

"Hey, I'm not done," he demanded their attention dryly, "you can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities too, The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready."

They all scattered off to the locker rooms where Katsuki tried to ignore the boys talking about the girls in their class.

"Mina's really bubbly, which is super cute." said the blonde guy he ate lunch with.

_Don't they have something better to do?_

"But man," said the tape guy, "her friend Akami is really hard to read sometimes."

_Is she?_

Katsuki could read her just fine. He knew when she was depressed, angry (usually at him,) or sarcastically playful (by pushing his buttons;) For a monotonous little shit, she had a way with words that made him want to punch a wall.

"She's got that cold tsundere exterior that's really hot," said the perverted purple boy.

"Dude, she's going to deck you again," the tape guy said, "What do you think, Bakugo?"

He scowled. Why the fuck would they ask him?

"Tch...I couldn't care less about that freak."

"Really? You two seem pretty friendly…"

In that moment, Katsuki seriously doubted the sanity of his classmates and he tuned out the rest of their conversation.

Somehow he ended up seated next to Akami on the bus. Neither of them wanted to be there; they sat as far apart from each other as possible and she even tried to get someone to switch with her, to no avail. The entire bus seemed unaware of their discomfort as they talked about Quirks and popularity.

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong quirks," someone said, "you can't not mention Todoroki and Bakugo!"

They had been talking about quirks for awhile now.

"Bakugo's always fuming," frog girl said bluntly, "so he won't be very popular."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'll kick your ass!"

"See?"

There was a snort next to him and he turns to Akami, "You wanna go?!"

"Only if it's somewhere with candlelight," she deadpans back.

She was as emotionless as ever but Katsuki could see she was having fun pushing him. He thought back to the locker room; how could nobody see how much of a pain in the ass she was?

"Tch..." it didn't matter, he told himself as she settled back down to stare out the window.

"Of course, Aoi-chan will be very popular, she's very cute~ She'll get all kinds of attention!"

Katsuki nearly scoffed but instead resolutely watched the trees go by as the bus's conversation continued without him.

It continued without her as well as the silence stretched between them.

The bus finally got to where they were going and they all filed out to meet their other instructor for the day: Thirteen.

"This is a practical training ground I created," the bespacesuited hero said as she stood before them, gesturing to the interior of the large building they were in "to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters: the Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

Thirteen explained how their Quirks are inherently dangerous but weren't created to hurt people; they would be learning how to use their Quirks to help people today. Everyone hung on her every word; nobody breathed, deeming that too loud. There was a soft, unspoken cheer as she finished with a flourish.

"Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your Quirks exist to help people!"

"Aoi-chan...you're crying," Katsuki heard from the back of the crowd, "are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Akami said in response, her voice just as low as her friend's, "that was just…it was just a really good speech.

He didn't need to look at her to know that was bullshit; there was too much relief in her voice to just be moved by a speech.

"All right," Aizawa's voice cut across the chatter, "first things first…" he trailed off, looking down the stairs, before turning to the class yelling, "HUDDLE TOGETHER! And don't move! Thirteen! Protect the students."

A blue blur pushed past him to stand next to their teacher. Aizawa held Akami back as he yelled to the class, "Don't move! Those are-"

"Villains," Her quiet voice carried.

"Villains?!" someone screamed from the crowd, "get out of here! What kinda numbskull could think honest-to-god villains would be able to just waltz into the hero home base?!"

"Thirteen, start the evacuation." Aizawa said to his fellow instructor, "Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari, try contacting the school with your Quirk, too."

"Yessir!"

"Sensei?!" Deku yelled, "are you gonna fight them alone?! Even if you suppress all their Quirks, there's so many of them!"

Aizawa placed a hand on Akami's shoulder, squeezing it, while looking back at Deku, "you can't be a hero with just one trick."

"Thirteen, I'm counting on you!" he yelled to the fellow teacher.

He had a quick, quiet argument with Akami before he jumped and she, with one last look at their teacher, grabbed Deku's hand to run. Katsuki was already turning to run, though he didn't like it.

"Ahh! Akami!"

"Come on we have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

A black mist blocked off their escape, swirling with a menace that blanketed the entire area. A man made completely of darkness materialized in front of them.

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains." the villain said, in a friendly tone, "It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of the heroes, UA high school, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath.

_Kill All Might?! _Katsuki gritted his teeth, _not if I have anything to say about it!_

"I believe All Might should have been here," the man continued as if they were having a pleasant conversation, "Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

Katsuki was moving before he could think. He wasn't the only one; together, he and the redhead-_Kirishima?_ he thought to himself-attacked the villain.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima yelled confidently.

"Oh dear…" came a voice from the smoke, "that's dangerous."

The smoke cleared to show the villain untouched.

"Move away you two!" Thirteen yelled to the boys in front of her but it was too late.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

The dark mist enveloped the crowd, pulling them apart from each other and scattering them.

Katsuki heard his classmates scream and call for each other. He tried to reach out for..._anyone_ before a hard body rammed into his stomach and he was sent head over heels into the void. Scattering to the ground, he found himself in a burnt out building with Kirishima, surrounded by villains.

"Ow…" Kirishima said as he stumbled to his feet.

"Don't worry kids," said one of the villains with a feral grin, "we'll make sure a bumped head is the least of your worries."

Back to back with the red head, Katsuki counted six villains. He grinned back just as menacingly, "Oh...I wasn't worried.'

The two of them jumped at the villains at the same time without any prompting.

"Die!"

The air filled with smoke and dust as he and Kirishima made short work of the villains.

"Is this all of them?" Katsuki looked at the groaning bodies scattered around them," They're so weak."

He scowled; he was hoping for more of an opportunity to show his skills.

"All right," said Kirishima, "Let's hurry up and go save the others! If we're here, then everyone else should be inside the USJ, too. I'm worried about the guys with less offensive abilities," he made his arm into rock as he thought, "Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed Thirteen down. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that fog, then this wouldn't have happened! As men, we have to take responsibility for what we did!

"If you want to go, then go by yourself. I'm gonna kill that warp gate.

"What? You're gonna act childish at a time like this? Besides, that guys attacks are-"

"_Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid."_

_"Do better." _

Two voices played in his head and he didn't want to hear either of them.

"Shut up! That gate bastard is the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cut off their getaway route for when the time comes.

"Stop you chit-chatting!" yelled a voice behind him, "Since you've left your guard down-"

Katsuki reached a hand back to explode the face of the villain jumping at him, "Anyway, if these small fry are the ones assigned to us, pretty much everyone'll be fine, right?

_That made seven villains._

Kirishina tilted his head curiously, "were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like-"

"I'm always calm and rational, you spikey-haired punk!"

"Oh yeah, that's more like it.!"

Katsuki glowered at him, "Go if you want to!"

"Wait wait!" the redhead grinned, "Believing in our friends! That's real manly, Bakugo! I'll follow you!"

"Then follow quickly, let's go."

"Kirishima!" A voice called from across the street.

"Huh?!"

The red head immediately almost fell out the window, trying to see who it was.

_Idiot_.

"Akami?!"

_Blueberry?_

Katsuki came to a halt behind the red head and there she was: blue hair spilling out the window as she leaned half out of it, as if she was having trouble staying upright. Blood and sweat dripped down her face, her breaths came heavy and harsh, the light caught her dark eyes and made them glow; there was a fire in those eyes that wasn't present most days.

"You okay?" She yelled, apparently not worried about her own injuries.

"Yeah, we're okay over here! What about–LOOK OUT!"

A dark shadow could be seen behind the blue haired girl and she dodged a sword that swung from the darkness. It sparked against the windowsill, where her back would have been, and she dove back into the room without a sound or a look back. A large scuffle could be heard. Neither boy could make out what was happening.

But then a scream pierced the chaotic air.

"We have to get over there!"

"She can handle herself," Katsuki bit out but he was already rushing to the door, his words almost trying to convince himself.

They both burst out of them building as there was a low rumble and dust shot out of the door opposite them; the building had partially collapsed. They waited with baited breath for several tense seconds before their classmate stumbled out; dusty and coughing, but alive.

"Aka-chan!"

"Kirishima! and Bakugo?" She sighed, relieved, "You're alright…"

K: "we took on seven villains! It's going to take more than a few villains to take us down!"

"That's good." She said but her mind was elsewhere.

_"You look like shit. "_ he tried to say, but his lips wouldn't cooperate; instead they said an almost concerned, "What about you?"

He didn't care. He didn't; he just wanted to know how she did, to beat her, to rub her face in how much better he was. It didn't matter if she was hurt. It didn't. Her wide dark eyes found him and he forced it to not matter.

"What about me?"

She cocked a hip to the side, a wide grin on her face, lighting up her face in a way he had never seen. Her cheeks were rosy from exertion and her hair was a mess; blood dripped from her nose onto her bottom lip and again from a spot dangerously near her eye. She looked wild, feral...she looked _alive._

"I fought six."

But the bloody curve of her lips said, _"This was nothing."_ without uttering another sound.

Her eyes held a challenge and a question; one he could meet and the other he couldn't answer. He held her eyes, glaring at her smirk.

"You're hurt!"

_What?_

"Wha?" Akami echoed his thought at the same time, both of them looking where Kirishima pointed.

There was a rip across the entirety of her stomach, as if someone had attempted to hack her in half with a serrated knife. Blood splattered across her gym uniform and down both arms, indicating a large amount of blood loss...too much.

She shouldn't have been standing.

She should have been dead.

She almost seemed surprised it was there.

"No I'm not. It's just–"

"Let me see it, we need to put pressure on it!"

Before either of them could say anything, Kirishima had pulled up her shirt to look at her wound and she let out a strangled shriek.

Pale skin, muscled and toned, appeared before his eyes. Katsuki turned away but the image was burned into his brain. Her shirt had been pulled up far enough that her sports bra peeked out...it was green; why his mind focused on such a dumb detail, he would never know. But as he tried–and failed–to get her out of his mind and keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks, Katsuki realized: despite the blood that was smeared across her abs, she didn't have a scratch on her. She appeared untouched even as all evidence pointed to her being disemboweled at least.

He didn't turn back until Kirishima went flying into a building.

Akami had the same look on her face as when she punched Mineta; a far off dazed detachment, one that spoke of bad memories. She shook herself out of it, looked at her fist with a sense of dawning horror, then to their classmate who was currently pulling himself out of a wall.

There was that strength again.

"Oh...oh! Kiri! I'm so sorry!"

She ran over to help him up, leaving Katsuki alone, stunned, in the middle of the road.

"Sorry," Kirishima was fine, "I should have asked first!"

"N-no, I'm sorry for punching you, you meant well…."

She was a stuttering blushing mess, terrified that the rock head could have been hurt.

"I'm fine!" Kirishima said entirely too cheerily, "My quirk took care of it for me."

"But still…"

"and there wasn't even a scratch on ya." He continued, "Must have just caught the fabric."

"Yeah…must have."

There was definitely blood darkening her shirt; her hands were as red as Kirishima's hair as she fussed over him, checking for wounds, all without touching him.

"Are you guys done flirting?"

Katsuki didn't know why he was so annoyed.

Akami glared at him before helping Kirishima up and the three of them began walking to the center plaza of the USJ.

"You're pretty ripped, aren't you, Aka-chan?" Kirishima said, undaunted by Katsuki's outburst as he always was, "Never would have guessed."

"Why not?" Rather than embarrassed, Akami seemed confused, even a little annoyed. Despite looking like a mess, she was the most emotive he had seen her since they met, "We're all here to become heros, we have to stay in shape and work our bodies in a way that helps our quirk."

"He's saying it's not cute."

Katsuki had no idea where that came from.

"Tha-that's not what I meant!" Kirishima stuttered.

"It's ok." She placed a comforting hand on Kirishima's shoulder, "I'm not here to be cute, I'm here to be a hero."

"_I'm going to be a better hero than you! Just you wait and see!"_

Katsuki frowned at the memory as she continued.

"And besides," Akami's grin could have cut glass, "I can't help that some people are wrong about what looks good."

But it did look good...and that's why he hated it. She was Yukiko Akami, the girl who got on his nerves with her quiet competence and calm barbs. She was Blueberry, the girl who put him in his place so long ago and then disappeared. She was the first person he saved and the first one to deck him, all in the same day. She didn't get to look that good.

"Come to think of it," Krirshima said, oblivious to the tension between them, "we've never seen your quirk. What is it?"

"Well um…"

She looked perturbed at that, but that just brought Katsuki to the question he had been asking himself for years: what is her quirk? He knew she was strong, she knew the purple perv feared her, but that couldn't be all there was to her.

Rather than answer Kirishima, Akami shook her head and just continued walking, leaving them to catch up with her.

"Soo...what's the plan?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know yet," was her answer.

"Easy," Katsuki said, " all we have to do is kill that warp gate guy and then they're finished."

"We can't."

"And why not?!"

Akami sighed, "We need them to retreat. Think about it: if they're here to kill All Might then they must have a powerful ace up their sleeve, several if they're smart. Most likely, the only way to beat them is to make them retreat, make the cost of the fight not worth it; cutting off their retreat would make them desperate." she took a harsh breath, "You should never corner a cat, same goes for a villain."

"When did you become the fucking expert on villains?!"

Akami rounded on him, poking him hard in the chest, "When you decided that your brain wasn't going on this field trip with us!"

There was that anger that apparently only he could see...except this time Kirishima could as well; the redhead did a double take at the normally outwardly calm girl.

"What did you say to me?" Katsuki's tone was low, dangerous.

"Think for a second; I know it's hard but I believe in you." She cut off his retort with a glare, "we can't win without killing them, we aren't strong enough to overpower them all, and they won't hesitate to kill us." Her fingers found the rip in her uniform,-the not-wound-a dark look in her eye, "I will not kill. And I'd rather we didn't die in the process."

_"I will not kill."_ She said as if she had that option, as if she could but refused.

"What do you think we should do?" Kirishima asked after a silent moment.

"We need to see what is going on," Akami said, "If we run in without taking stock of the situation then we may make it worse. We can plan something once we know what the villains can do."

"Tch…" Katsuki pushed past her, "we don't even know what _you_ can do!"

That shadow returned to Akami's eyes; the one that made her punt the purple perv and embed Kirishima in a wall.

"Let's hope you never do, Bakago…"

Her words were soft and her eyes were far away.

"What?"

Katsuki wouldn't get an answer as he saw movement around the corner. He waved the other two over to look; to his annoyance, Akami wiggled her way under him to look around the corner.

All Might was here, but he was in trouble; claw-like fingers dug into his side and blood stained his white shirt. There was a massive man-creature holding him in place as he struggled.

"What were you saying about waiting?"

"Wait–Bakugo!"

He heard her but he was already running. He also heard her yell for Kirishima to get the other's and her footsteps running behind him. He saw Deku flying in to save All Might and the mist villain get in the way. Katsuki and Akami leapt for the portal man at the same time that ice spread across the ground and up the creature holding All Might's body; Katsuki grabbed the man, threatening him with explosions as Akami sent a kick at the creature with a yell, shattering his icy leg, giving All Might time to wiggle free.

"I thought I told you not to jump in," she said behind him.

"And I thought I told you to fuck off!"

Kirishima jumped in next, knocking the man with the hands back from them.

Akami sighed, "Does nobody listen to me?"

"Stop bossing us around!" Katsuki yelled at her.

"Ka-chan...Akami...everyone."

No one looked at Midoriya as he stood there in shock, but Akami drawled out a sarcastic, "Come on now, we're not going to let you have all the fun."

There was a light laugh to their right.

"Well well well. This is a pleasant surprise~ I saw your name on the roster, but I never would have guessed I would get to see you here."

The woman who laughed looked like a censor's nightmare; leather and chains all over and far too much skin showing to be within the regulations. She wielded a whip with a large barb at the end and a vicious smirk. She looked like trouble..she looked familiar.

"Mama?"

Katsuki tensed as Akami's quiet terror reached him.

_Mama?!_

Looking at the woman, he could see the resemblance; they had the same hair, same eyes…same everything. But where Akami was calm, this woman was cruel; where she was curvy, Akami was tiny. She was even taller by quite a bit.

"Good to know my little girl still remembers me, it's been so long! Look how you've grown!" she held out her arms as if expecting a hug, Don't worry, we took out that man who was keeping you from me, you can come home now."

_What was she talking about?_

"What did you do to him?" Akami seemed to know, her fear turning to anger as she spoke.

"Why killed him of course!" the villainess said in a cheery voice, "It's what we villains do to people who get in our way, isn't it? You should know that as much as I do, dear."

The air seemed to go out of Akami. Katsuki could see her arms falling to her side and her shoulders slump out of the corner of his eye as he kept the gate user pinned.

"Oh my poor baby," this lady was starting to get annoying, "She's shaking with fear."

Bakugo looked back and froze.

Akami stood there, expressionless, her whole body limp. Her hands were indeed shaking, but that was not what caught Bakugo's eye: The girl's irises were blood red and lightly glowing, as her hair seemed to move on it's own and the space around her shimmered with an unfeelable heat.

He nearly took a step back off of the portal villain as she began walking, the air shaking visibly as she passed.

"What the f-"

"I'm sorry, Bakugo," she whispered as she came to a brief stop next to him, "I guess you're going to see after all."

With that Akami was gone.

She destroyed the first villain to fall under her hands before anyone could blink. Slowly, she turned to the other villains next to her.

"You fucked up, Asshole."

Even Akami's voice sounded wrong. She was soft spoken normally, never raising her voice louder than it needed to be for any given circumstance; not quiet, but not loud by any stretch of the imagination. She sounded monotonous and light, even as she traded verbal blows with ease.

As wrong a it was, Katsuki couldn't help but think there was a certain grace to her fighting; her kicks and punches were devastating, well placed, and not a single movement was wasted as she moved through the villains like water, her blue hair, a river behind her, leaving bodies groaning in her wake, unable to continue the fight. As he held the villain down, he couldn't help watching her fight, even as other things transpired.

If he wasn't above such shit, he would have called her beautiful.

One of the villains charged around her, desperately reaching for him to release the portal guy. Akami's arm shot out, grabbing the villain by the hood and yanking him into a knee. Her eyes met Katsuki's and she smirked...and then she gasped.

Looking down, there was a thin piece of metal protruding from her chest.

"Oh…" her voice was distant, as if she was remarking on the weather.

"AKAMI!" Deku yelled from beside him.

She stood there for far too long, blood and inaudible words dripping from her lips as the sword was pulled from her back. The man wielding the sword swung for her neck, no doubt to finish her off.

_No!_ He screamed but couldn't utter a sound.

Why couldn't he move? Why wasn't anyone moving?

Blood spattered across the ground as the boys watched in horror.

As quick as thought, Akami spun, plunging her arm into the man's chest while grabbing his sword with the other. The man slid off her arm onto the ground as she breathed heavily, blood dripping down her back. With an unholy scream, she launched herself at the villains again. This time, there was no grace, only blood and screams.

Katsuki couldn't tear his eyes away, even as the man-creature charged at him and All Might saved him with bone crushing speed.

"Kacchan?! You dodged? That's amazing!"

"No, shut up, scum!"

_I didn't see anything…_

"Then how…" started Kirishima but he was cut off by a scream.

The leftover villains had dogpiled on Akami, trying to stop her.

Without thinking Katsuki sent a blast to knock some of them off her; she shook the rest off easily. He didn't think of how she was tearing apart the villains, or the blood dripping down her arms, or the sword swinging towards him; all he saw was her running towards him. No, not her, not Akami; whoever that was, it was not Blueberry.

"Akami!"

In a flash, her eyes darkened to their normal blue. She seemed almost surprised; a gasp pulled itself from her lips and she tripped over her own feet. Her speed continued to carry her forward. He caught her easily

He could feel her lips on his neck, mumbling; shivers shot down his spine as he held her up, not trusting her feet to stay under her. She seemed utterly defeated, weak...and impossibly warm against his already superheated skin.

"What the fuck, Blueberry!"

It didn't matter but she was ok.

"It's a long story…" his arms felt cold as she pushed herself out of them, but her hands burned on his shoulders, "remind me to tell you lat-"

Her eyes widened as she clutched at her chest; her knees nearly gave out on her and Katsuki grabbed her elbows to steady her.

"It was too early. I'm not healed enough…"

"What?"

All Might's fight picked up pace, sending a tide of shockwaves out at them. Akami wavered in his hands; Bakugo wrapped his arms around her as she fought for breath and he fought against the wind.

"Bakugo, knock me out."

"WHAT?!"

"DO IT NOW!" She screamed, "before I turn back into that..._thing."_

Her grasp on his shirt was tight. Akami looked like she had in the panic at school; like any other option would kill her. How could he not listen to her?

"...ok but you asked for it."

Akami smiled at him as he swung for the back of her head. She collapsed into his arms fully and he held her up before she went crashing to the ground.

"What are you doing, hitting her like that?" Todoroki's was louder than normal to be heard over All Might's fight. The boy was glaring against the wind but looked cautiously curious.

"She asked for it," Katsuki said, picking her up and guarding her against the wind.

"No matter what she said to you, that doesn't warrant-"

"She literally asked me to knock her out, ice pack!"

Why did everyone paint him as the villain?

Katsuki held her as All Might went all out. He held her as their teacher made a new sky light with the creature's body. He held her as Deku jumped in to help All Might. He held her as the teachers arrived, as the students were saved, as the main villains escaped.

He carried her all the way to the ambulance.

Shaking the memories out of his head, Katsuki slid the door open.

Akami was sat up in a hospital bed, which was a marked improvement since the last time he was here; he never told the class that he visited her–to try to talk to her when she woke up–and he never would. It may have been an improvement but she still looked like shit. They had cut her hair haphazardly; it fell in choppy waves around her unhealthily pale face. Shadows lay under her eyes, making her look like she hadn't slept in weeks, when that was all she had been doing for days.

This was wrong.

She may have been quiet, but she was full of life...annoyingly so. Nobody else seemed to see it but he read her pretty well. Seeing her bedridden didn't sit well with Katsuki.

Ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him to leave, he stepped in, closing the door behind him., "You're awake. Took you long enough."

"Yeah, sorry," you could hear her eye roll in her tone, "_someone _hit me upside my head pretty hard."

At least she sounded normal, if exhausted.

"Tch..funny. You look like shit."

She sighed, "What do you want Bakugo?"

He had a lot to ask her. What happened? What did she remember? About the fight...about him? But he settled on:

"That's a pretty powerful quirk you've got."

"Huh?" she blinked at him like an idiot.

"How does it work?"

"Oh...uh…" she seemed hesitant to talk, as if afraid, but when she started, she didn't stop, as if relieved that someone knew, "it works off of anger: speed, power, and durability skyrocket, as logical thought plummets; i even have some kind of a self healing, that helps with the durability bit. I pay for it later, though."

"Anger? Is that why you never showed us it?" And why she hit him so long ago, "you're too damn calm to use-"

"Bakugo…"

His name had never been said so quietly; it had too much weight to not be listened to.

"What?"

"I'm always angry." she looked at her hands as if they would grow claws, "i may seem calm because it helps control this power, keep a cap on it, but the truth is, it's always simmering just out of reach, threatening to overtake me."

What do you say to that? There was genuine self loathing in her voice, hatred that he didn't even hear directed at him...and it was obvious she hated him. He was shit at giving advice, much less advice to girls who made him want to pull his own hair out. But watching her sit there, dejected, he needed to try...even if he didn't know why.

"Maybe if you let it, it wouldn't be a problem!"

"I can't," was her immediate reply.

"Why the fuck not?"

"BECAUSE I KILL PEOPLE!"

She was crying.

_Shit._

"Today wasn't the first, but it proved that it wouldn't be the last. I want to be a hero so badly, to undo some of the hurt that my mother put into this world, to save people, but how can I if this is the result every time?"

What do you say when you hear that your classmate had killed someone before? This tiny girl who looked so weak right now had killed someone; if Katsuki hadn't seen her in action, he wouldn't have believed her. But there was something else bothering him.

Why wouldn't she fucking look at him?

"If it's that bad, then work on your control."

_State the obvious some more, why don't you, Katsuki?_

Akami huffed a laugh, "you're telling me this cause you're a picture of control, huh?"

Katsuki glared at her as she finally looked at him, tears leaking down her cheeks despite her small, teasing smile.

But it didn't last. Her eyes darkened once more, shadowed by memory, as she continued talking, "Even if I heal from this, they are going to expel me. Too much of a danger, I know the drill. I just hope Aizawa-sensei doesn't get in trouble for convincing them to let me try…"

"Tch...Idiot. you beat the villains, you saved people. There's no fucking way they would expel you."

Why couldn't she see that? She was too goddamn selfless. She was ready to throw away her dream because of something out of her control? She didn't bring the villians in and she may have been using her quirk but she didn't lose total control till she got _stabbed_ in the fucking _heart_. She looked miserable, all fire consumed by self pity; nothing like the girl who faced down six villains in a collapsing building to just throw in his face like it was easy. He hadn't realized he missed that girl.

"We're all here to learn right? Then learn."

It felt good to throw her words back at her and it looked like they did as much good for her as they did for him.

Not that he cared.

Katsuki frowned, "Thank God, you've stopped crying."

Wiping away the remnants of the tears, Akami grinned at him. It was the same smile as she gave him when they were kids; a little dampened by reddened eyes and wet cheeks, but soft, bright...and just for him.

"You're actually pretty nice, aren't you Baku-chan?"

Baku-chan; only one person had ever called him that...only one who had ever dared. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears.

Maybe she did remember.

"I'm not."

"But you are."

"Fine! Just don't tell anyone. I have reputation and a fucking Blueberry is not going to ruin it."

_Shouldn't have said anything_, he told himself, as her grin widened, looking confused but happy.

"Ok, Baku-chan."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, Baku-chan~"

God she was annoying. But as she laughed, long and loud, at his anger, at him, he couldn't help but be glad she was ok.

* * *

An: as I write this, I've realized...Bakugo might already like like her? The things you find out as you write. Normally I wouldn't have it go this fast but I'm writing a romance, let's just roll with it.

Let me know if this needs work! I've done this (written events from another character's pov to get another perspective) for other fics before but nothing this ambitious; this is an experiment and I would like to know how to improve upon it.

and holy fuck it is long! 14k+ words, 47 pages...wow...

* * *

Reviews!

I love y'all!

Akagami hime chan: hey there! I love when people leave reviews on each chapter! Tells me where they are in the fic and it's like a slow trickle of positivity. I'm really dedicated to the Aizawa family, so expect more of that. And I have a spreadsheet to keep track of nicknames and relationships Akami has with the other characters and I literally have "ball of sunshine. cannot not love" written for Kiri LOL

Celestial Ink: heyo hey! Glad Akami's rage lived up to the hype! Also glad you like how I write those two, they get along so well _**wipes away tear**_ ah….young love~ well Akami isn't quite at love yet I don't think, but definitely past enemies.

M: Thanks for reviewing! I adore Kiri, so I wouldn't make my girl dislike him. He's my boy!


	12. Chap 11: Confrontations

Heyo! glad to hear people liked the Bakugo special episode!

Anyway, we're back to our main girl, so lets jump in!

* * *

The next week was a lazy one.

Akami was cleared to leave the hospital after three days but was told to refrain from strenuous activity; no training, no going to class...she was bored. So she spent her time in Shota's hospital room; he didn't talk much as he recovered, but the fact that he was alive...she needed to keep him in her sight to remind herself. The hospital staff was kind enough to get her a cot, so she could stay there with him.

Shota looked _bad; _he hadn't been lying when he said he was bandaged head to toe. He assured her he would get better, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"You cut your hair…"

This was one of the few times he felt up to talking; they were few and far between but becoming more frequent as the days went on. Akami hung on every word out of his mouth; it was continued proof that her mother lied.

Aizawa Shota was alive.

Akami smiled softly at his bedside, "I didn't...I think," she thought back to the fight, "I think Bakugo burned it on accident," _to save me,_ "and the doctors cut the rest of it off…"

She fiddled with her now much shorter hair; she had had it down to her mid thigh for so long, it felt weird to have it barely brush her shoulders. It was a hack job–uneven and jagged–definitely not a professional haircut; she figured the doctors were more interested in saving her life than her hair. She didn't blame them but...it felt weird to not have a wave of hair covering her up; it was as if someone had stolen her comfort blanket and left her to freeze.

Shota reached out a shaking hand to push a lock that had sprung loose from the others behind her ear, "change can be good."

"Yeah, but it will take awhile to get used to it..." Akami took his hand, gently placing it on the bed again, "and you shouldn't move your arms! Doctor's orders."

He rolled his one visible eye, "Recovery Girl is coming today to see what she can do...I'll be fine. You should get Kayama to even out your hair, get it ready for when you go back to class."

It seemed like she was the only who didn't think she was going back. She could probably give Shota's friend and coworker Kayama Nemuri–or Midnight, as she was called by the public–but it felt vaguely weird now that she was her teacher.

"I'll think about it, " She huffed, shaking her head and raising a brow at her guardian, "They threatened to wrap you up even more like a mummy than you already are if you don't stop trying to do everything yourself. You should listen to them."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Of course he didn't listen.

"Oh dear," muttered Recovery Girl as she took in the sight of Shota bundled up on the bed, "looks like someone didn't listen to the doctors…"

Akami snorted from her cot, where she was reading; being in the hospital was no excuse to fall behind in class, she would think to herself, but really she just missed it.

It was difficult for Recovery Girl to find skin for her to kiss him through all the bandages, but eventually Shota was smooched and the room relaxed. It wasn't as if he was on death's door but he was in really bad shape; bad enough that the doctors were talking about surgery.

"Don't move your arms more than you have to for a month and keep those bandages dry," Recovery Girl lectured, "Akami dear, make sure he keeps those bandages on."

Akami set aside her book, "If you think he ever listens to me..."

"And he shouldn't be cooking or doing house work."

"Neither of us c–"

"Akami…"

"Aye aye, Recovery Girl," Akami snapped a salute at her disappointed tone, "I'll make sure he's a good boy and takes his medicine."

"Good girl," the woman shuffled over to her, handing her the normal candies, "I know you had a hard time during the incident too."

Akami sighed, "I'm okay, just...disappointed in myself."

"From what I heard, you held off a good 20 villains on your own, keeping them off All Might's back."

"I killed–"

Recovery Girl shook her head, "killing is sometimes unavoidable for heroes. We try every possibility before we reach that point but the truth is, being a hero is dangerous work and so is being a villain; we know what can happen. What is horrible is that you had to learn this truth so young."

"I knew it from the beginning. I thought I knew what I was up against...I thought I could stop myself but…"

"You stopped, dear, or you wouldn't be standing here before me."

"Someone else stopped me."

"Recovery Girl's right," Shota spoke up from his bed, "the police know what happened and they agree that it was in self defence. Stop moping." He said in his gruff, comforting way, "You have the right idea–heros should be wary of killing and use it as a last resort–but you take it too far. If you self-destruct due to self doubt, the world would be short one great hero."

Akami took a deep shuddering breath, "...papa…." she was crying now...again. She shuffled over to hug Shota.

"Oh god, don't cry…" he patted her back as she sniffled into his collar, careful of his wounds, "you're going to get my bandages wet. We just got a lecture on how that shouldn't happen."

"I'll allow it, just this once," Recovery girl said with a soft grin before she left the little family with a few more instructions.

The two of them went back to their silent activities after Akami had cried herself out. She felt lighter than she had in years, ready to dive back into her studies.

She slept well that night, dreamless and peaceful.

Akami felt odd being back on campus after eight days away from it. She had been so sure that she would never stand at its gate again that she felt rather emotional as she stepped through it. Shaking her head, she calmed herself; she had cried enough the past week, she was over it. She held back her tears, but it was a hard fought battle. Walking beside the shambling Shota, Akami felt a wave of emotions she couldn't name as she stared up at the towering building that was UA with a grin.

She was home.

Walking into class after Shota, Akami was nearly bowled over by the response from the class. Her eyes traveled over the classroom as everyone called out to her and Shota.

"Aizawa-sensei, you're back so soon?!"

"So you're alright, Aizawa-sensei?

"Can you really call that alright? Oh!" Uraraka nearly bounced out of her seat, "Aka-chan! You're ok!"

"You were in pretty rough condition too," says Sero with an easy going smile, "glad you're up and about!"

"Yes I–"

"I knew nothing would keep you down for long, Aoi-chan!" Yelled Mina, and then she gasped as she saw Akami's now jaw length hair, "Your hair is so cute~"

"Back to school so soon, Aka-chan?" Kirishima gave her a thumbs up, "So manly!"

Akami grinned, wide and bright, as she continued to try and tell them she was fine but, as her eyes met Bakugo's, her grin faded into a questioning look. She didn't know how things would change after his visit; she had a long time to think about it and decided she had no idea.

Bakugo glared back, brow raised.

_Guess nothing really had changed at all,_ she thought with a bit of relief; Bakugo, she could handle...she didn't know what to do if things changed.

"Yes yes, it's all very exciting." Shota said behind her, muffled by his numerous bandages, "Now take your seats."

Akami sat in her spot, right in front of Bakugo, without a word or another look; she did spare a moment to wave to a nervous Midoriya...completely ignoring Mineta behind him.

"More importantly," Shota said after she had settled in, "the fight is not yet over."

"Fight?" she heard Bakugo breathe behind her.

"Don't tell me…" Midoriya muttered behind him.

"The villains again?!" the pervert panicked behind him.

Akami narrowed her eyes, not trusting her guardian's tone.

Shota paused, as if for dramatic effect, "The UA sports festival is drawing near."

The mood lifted so fast it would give anyone vertigo.

Kirishima stood up with a grin, "that's a super normal school event–"

"Wait!" Kaminari yelled, silencing the redhead.

Jiro raised her hand, "Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

And the mood dropped again.

"What if they attack us again or something?" asked Ojiro

"Apparently," Shota said in the voice he uses when he is being forced to say something, "they think of it as UA showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all," his tone hardened, "our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be canceled because of a few villains."

"But that's a good reason, isn't it? It's just a festival of sports."

"Mineta," Midoriya turned to the perv, "you've never seen the UA sports festival?"

Akami had, every year, and that's why she was nervous; all those people watching….what if she lost control again? She lay her head down on her desk to listen, trying to get her anxiety under control.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Shota continued, "In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with the reduction in scale and popularity, they are now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the UA sports festival!"

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" Momo said from the back of the class.

"I know that."

Akami would really like to stop hearing that perv speak.

"After we graduated," Kaminari piped up, "it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick."

Jiro nodded, "A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." the punk girl turned to her neighbor, "Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb."

"Eh?!"

Shota ignored them, "Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity."

Akami didn't want popularity but she doubted she could be a hero in the shadows like Shota with her quirk; it was too loud.

"Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year–" Akami sat up at Shota's words, "a total of three chances. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes, sir!" yelled the class.

This was her chance to prove to herself that she could do this.

_What better place to test yourself than then most stressful and watched event in Japan?_ She asked herself with a sigh.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

After the hype of homeroom, the rest of the day was nearly a let down; classes passed normally and Akami wondered why she had missed this. She was so bored, she nearly dozed off in English. But she made it through without her head falling onto her desk like Kaminari's did in Math. Finally it was lunch and Akami knew it was time to put her plan in action.

It was now or never.

"Bakugo!"

"What?" he was already half out the door as he turned to look at her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"The fuck to you think you are doing right now?"

"Don't be a smartass, asshole."

The entire class gasped at her retort, she was sure that was the first time they had heard her swear, and she was yelling across the class, which was very not her–or what they thought was her– but she was enjoying the look on Bakugo's face too much to care.

"What'd you say?!"

Amaki just grinned, "so after class?"

He seemed caught between curiosity and rage and settled on muttering, "yeah sure…" under his breath angrily before walking out the door for lunch.

"What was that about, Aoi-chan?" Mina draped herself over Akami's shoulder.

"Nothing." Akami shrugged, "Just need to finish a conversation we had a while ago."

"Oooo do you _like_ him?~"

"Grow up, Pinki, boys and girls can talk to each other without feelings for eachother."

Akami's apparently out of character harsh tone didn't seem to bother Mina much as she shimmied closer with a smirk.

"Methinks she doth protest too much."

"Or maybe she protests just enough. I can prove it." shrugging out of Mina's grip, she turned and yelled across the room, "Kiri!"

"Huh?!" the red head whipped around as he gathered his lunch.

"You dropped your pencil!"

"oh...Thanks, Aka-chan!" he yelled back with a happy wave.

Turning back to her friend, she raised her brow, "See, Pinki?"

The pink girl regarded her with a curious look, "You've changed."

Akami dropped her gaze to the floor, "I think we're all a little changed a bit after our villain encounter, don't you think?"

"I mean, yeah, but you seem...happier?"

"Heh…" she let out a small smile as she followed Mina into the hall, "I'm on my way to being so….I think."

"Well I like you know matter what you're like!" Slinging an arm around her friend's shoulder again, Mina asked, "What sparked this change?"

"Just some wisdom from an unexpected source about being myself a bit more." Akami said with a shrug.

"Was it Bakugo?"

"Pinki…"

"It was, wasn't it?"

Akami just groaned as her friend dragged her to the cafeteria to get food. Thankfully, the two of them found a table outside, alone, away from the boys for once; Mina said it was high time they have some "girl talk." Somehow Akami steered her away from any talk about Bakugo, instead getting her on the topic of what she had missed while in the hospital.

"Well you'll never guess what Hagakure told me the other day…" Mina started as Akami dug into some rice.

Afternoon classes passed just as the morning ones did, though without anyone falling asleep this time. By the time the bell rang, Akami was ready to get out of there. She was steeling herself against what she had to do when she heard Uraraka gasp after opening the door to the classroom to leave.

"What's going on?!"

There was a large mass of students milling about, trying to look into their classroom; some looked bored, some looked curious...and some looked pissed.

Iida was immediately at Uraraka's side, "what business do you have with Class A?"

"We can't get out!" Mineta yelled, "What'd you come here for anyway?"

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry." Bakugo pushed past him, heading for the door. He stopped to glare at the crowd, "We're the ones who made it out of the villain's attack. They probably wanna check us out before the sports festival. There's no point in doing stuff like this. Out of my way, extras!"

Iida gasped, "stop calling people extras just because you don't know them!"

"I came to see what the famous Class 1A was like," a boy with purple hair pushed to the front of the crowd, "but you seem pretty arrogant."

_Hit the nail on the head when it comes to Bokugo…_ Akami thought, holding back a laugh, looking this newcomer over.

He was tall, his wild hair standing well above the crowd, and lanky. He regarded them with a look of disdain; Akami might have been intimidated if he didn't look like he hadn't slept in days.

"Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

The class could sense Bakugo temper rising as the boy spoke. Akami got out of her seat, wondering if she needed to hold him back.

"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned," the boy continued, seemingly uninterested in Bakugo's anger, "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?"

She walks over to stand next to Bakugo, "and why is the hero course's low acceptance rate our fault? Or were you just planning on being mad at whoever made it in?"

"Every person in there pushed one person out here," she didn't like how he looked down at her, "whether they meant to or not."

She tilted her head at the boy, raising a brow, "Seems like something you should bring up with the administration."

The boy shrugged, "the school has left us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. It seems they may also transfer people out."

There was a collective gasp from her class.

"Scouting the enemy?" the boy's eyes wander over all of them, "I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get carried away, I'll sweep you your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

Akami could feel the heat of Bakugo's glare from where she stood. It wouldn't do for him to blow up...that would make this whole situation worse.

"Wonderful." She drawled out, stepping forward–and partially in front of Bakugo–to stare at the purple haired boy, unimpressed, "Are you done? Or do you have some more misplaced anger to let loose? because I have a train to catch."

The two of them glared at each other for several moments, neither giving and inch.

"HEY HEY!"

"What now?" Akami groaned.

A very energetically severe boy with gray hair popped up over the crowd, "I'm from Class 1B next door! I heard you fought against villains, so I came to hear 'bout it! Don't get so full of yourself!"

_Where did people get the idea that we're full of ourselves?_

The louder boy continues to yell, "If you bark too much, it'll be embarrassing for you durin' the real fight!"

Bakugo turned to walk away.

"You ignorin' me, bastard?!"

"Wait a minute, Bakugo!" Kirishima stepped forward, cautiously, "What're you gonna do about all this? It's your fault that everyone's hating on us!"

"That's unfair!" Akami turned to face Kirishima, unsure why she was defending Bakugo; maybe it was because that purple haired boy pissed her off, "they're the ones who–"

"It doesn't matter." Bakugo's oddly quiet words cut her off, "It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top," he began to push his way through the crowd.

_He's leaving? shit!_

"Bakugo!"

"I know, I know." he called back without looking as he pushed into the crowd, "after class."

"Tch...ass." Akami grumbled before looking up at the purple haired boy.

His tired eyes glared back.

"Class 1A works well under adversity," her voice was pleasant, conversational, "I fear you may have done the exact opposite of what you came to do here." She could hear her classmates talk amongst themselves behind her. She smirked, turned, and walked back to her desk, "In trying to rattle us, you have solidified our will to win."

"Akami!" Kaminari yelled, "how are you just as bad as Bakugo about making enemies?!"

"I refuse to play nice with people who think intimidation tactics will work on us," she says, gathering her bag, "they think we scare easy and they are wrong." She watched Mineta run around terrified, "well...mostly wrong. If a hundred villains aren't going to scare us off, their asses sure won't."

Walking back to the crowd, she saw that the purple boy had left, leaving the mob there in the way. Staring up at the first row of students, Akami glowered.

"Move or I will move you."

A few of them chuckled nervously as this tiny girl scowled at them but, when they saw that she wasn't kidding, they parted to let her pass.

"Aoi-chan! Wait!" Mina followed her through, taking advantage of the other students' fear of her small friend, "You're not escaping me!"

Akami let her friend sling an arm over her shoulder as she thought of where she would be able to find Bakugo...and how she would lose Mina before then.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

It had taken a while to ditch her friend after the whole standoff. The girl was determined to know what was going on between Bakugo and her–"Nothing." Akami would say to no effect–but finally she lost her well meaning friend and found a place to wait for Bakugo.

Akami stood from the bench she was hanging out on to face him.

"Take this," she said, wasting no time; in her hand was a small dart with a covered tip.

"What is it?" Bakugo asked, his brow raised.

"A tranquilizer...a back up plan." she took a deep breath, hoping this wasn't a bad idea, "If I lose control, I need you to knock me out again. Stick it anywhere; as long as it makes contact with skin, it'll work. I have one too, but I doubt, if it's needed, I would be of a sound mind to use it." since he hadn't moved, she took his hand, placing the dart in his palm. She let go, looking away, as soon as he closed his fingers around it, "It works fast but not immediately, so be careful."

"Why give it to me?"

She scoffed, "You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Blueberry."

There was anger in his voice, but it sounded as if it was born from frustration rather than hatred. Looking him in the eye, Akami saw curiosity behind his scowl.

She sighed, "You're the only one I can trust to use it. Others may care about me too much," she raised her hand to cut off any angry retort he was about to say, "I don't mean that as an insult. I know you'll do what needs to be done–you proved that when you knocked me out at USJ–and you're fast and durable enough to actually fucking use it."

Bakugo looked at her like she had told him the sky was green, "That's twice today that you've sworn."

She smirked, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me…"

"You fucking–"

Akami chuckled, "Or maybe I'm trying out your advice." She placed a hand against her chest, "Letting it out before it boils over. Gotta say, it feels pretty fucking good to be able to speak my heart, even if it pushes my limit."

She stood before him a changed person. Gone was the girl who doubted every move she made; now she would move forward, ready to meet her destiny head on...as a hero.

But she couldn't help having a little fun along the way.

"So, thank you, Baku-chan~"

"What'd you say?!"

With a giggle, Akami bolted, Bakugo hot on her heels. Maybe she should feel bad about making him angry on purpose, but running through the hallways laughing with him right on her tail, she felt lighter than ever and her control air tight; she even dared to let a little power out to give "Baku-chan" a run for his money.

"I'll kill you!" he said.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she said.

"No running in the halls!" a teacher said.

"Oh fuck…" they said.

After a talking to from a few teachers, the two of them walked to the front of the school together.

"You better become strong, you hear me, Blueberry?"

"Huh?"

They were past the gates on their way to the train when he suddenly spoke up.

"You said you'd become a better hero than me, didn't you? I can't prove you wrong if you're not strong."

When did she say–

She paused, midstep, to look at him, "Wait...you remember?"

"My memory isn't as bad as yours."

"My memory isn't–" Akami shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "why didn't you fucking say something?"

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" They stood there glaring at each other before Bakugo mumbled, "I need to pay you back for that punch."

Akami raised a brow, "you've been holding on to that grudge for a while, huh?"

_Oh how ironic..._

"What of it?"

His pout was almost cute.

Akami laughed, turning to continue their walk to the train, "if you ever see me not acting like a hero, swing away."

"I'll hold ya to that," he said, catching up to her easily, "Don't get mad when I knock you on your ass."

"Didn't say I would make it easy for you!"

A few blocks passed before she said anything else.

"So you've remembered me all this time..." she mused.

"Hard to forget the first person you save," Bakugo tried to sound casual, walking with his hands in his pockets, "even harder to forget them if they fucking punch you!"

"To be fair, you were being a dick…" a teasing grin widened on her face, "good to know not much has changed since then."

"You're so fucking annoying..."

"Well, I remember too, Baku-chan." Now it was her turn to try and sound casual...it wasn't working, "You're not the first person to save me but...you gave me a goal. You'd better get strong too; its gotta look impressive when I kick you into the dirt."

Bakugo stopped in his tracks, stepping towards her as she paused as well. He looked down at her with a scowl and a raised brow, "That a challenge, Blueberry?"

"Always, Baku-chan" Akami replied with a smirk.

They looked at each other in the setting sunlight for a few moments before a thought occurred to her.

"How come you never call me my name?"

"Huh?"

"You've only called me my name once...and I was trying to kill you at the time, so it doesn't count." She nodded down the road, indicting they should move as she turned to do so, "I know it's kinda your thing, dumb insults for nicknames, but honestly, you should know by now it's hard to insult me."

Bakugo growled something under his breath as Akami smirked.

"Come on, It's not that difficult: Akami. Ah-kah-mee."

"It's what I remembered you as!" Bakugo blurted, his cheeks slightly pink, "I never got your name."

Or maybe it was just the light.

Akami blinked at him, "Oh…sorry about that. I didn't trust many people back then."

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "Since we're doing this whole 'heart to heart' bullshit, why didn't you trust anyone? You were six!"

Akami looked at the cotton candy sky as they walked, "Remember what I said in the hospital?"

"That you kill people?"

"Yes that and that my mother hurt the world. She was a villain; still is probably, I doubt she got caught in the whole USJ incident. She used to beat me before she went to 'work'...and let's just say, she loved her job." Akami sighed, "If you can't trust your mother, who can you trust?"

It was weird talking about this so casually but it felt ok with Bakugo for some reason.

_I guess once someone sees you go berserk, it's hard to hide things from them..._

"Anyway," Akami waved her hand as if to swat away bad memories, "she got caught and I got saved, but I was a mess of trust issues and lack of control. I trusted like three people, that's it, and I didn't know you. Still don't really."

"But you trust me."

It wasn't a question.

"As far as I can throw you; which, admittedly, is pretty far." She grinned, "Funny how that is."

Bakugo scoffed and silence fell over them both.

It was an easy silence, not tense or awkward like their normal ones tended to be; they were silent merely because they didn't have anything to say, rather than not knowing how to say it. Things were almost...friendly between them; they had barely even openly antagonized each other all day or during their routine after school walk. They made no moves to avoid each other.

Akami didn't even realize they had gotten on the same train car till she was walking home from the station.

"Huh…" Akami stopped to look back at the train as it left with Bakugo on it, "that's new."

* * *

Hey y'all with everything going on in the world and what is discussed at the beginning of the chapter, I thought–while I don't want to get too far into politics here–I should say: Black Lives Matter and cops must stop killing people. I'm softer on Akami cause she is a child and this is a romance fanfic but I can't gloss over the "Hey being a hero/cop is dangerous, so it's ok to kill people" thing cause it's really not, at least to the degree cops in America take it; especially since it is obviously racist in the way they apply it.

I'm not going to delve into that issue in this fic too much but I do have another oc that I'm thinking of writing a fic for who's whole deal is "hey, here are some problems with the hero society" if you are interested in that. I'm still debating whether I want to write it cause it is another "girl added to class 1A" fic and I feel like it would be weird to cover the same stuff at the same time but if you're interested, let me know.

Anyway, rant over, please continue.

* * *

M: Hey there! Glad you like the chapter. Thank you for your continued support!

akagami hime chan: No problem, my dude! One of the best parts about writing is reading the reviews and starting conversations! LOL pretty much! First we gotta get them to admit they are friends, which is something Akami is working towards slowly. For now, they will both sit there grumpily and pretend they don't enjoy arguing with each other.

Bluu6293: Glad you liked it! I love writing that angry boy!

Celestial Ink: I just love giving you gross feelings, my friend~ lol Akami is definitely "fight me" towards Bakugo and now she is the smug cat with the knives pointed at her. ONWARDS


	13. Chap 12: Training

And so begins the training montage!

enjoy~

* * *

"Today, you will take the block normally for foundational hero studies and use it to train, individually or in groups, for the festival. All Might and myself will be here to answer questions, give tips, and stop any fights that get out of hand. The whole training area is open to you," Shota looked over all of them before setting into a chair, "You will have two weeks, make good use of it."

The class scattered, everyone finding their own place to train; some ran to the field, others the forest, a few even snuck into some of the buildings.

"Akami," She heard behind her as she was making to join them.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei?"

Shota waited till the rest of the class was off doing their thing before answering, "You were absolved of guilt by the police but the principal has decided it's probably best if you don't use your Quirk for a while. At least a week while the teachers observe."

Familiar anxiety crushed her but Akami understood the caution; she herself felt it all the time.

"I know, this isn't ideal but–" her guardian continued but she shook her head.

"I know, papa–I mean Aizawa-sensei, I'll be careful."

Turning to figure out what to do to see there was nobody around. She sprinted to the first student she saw.

"Hey Midoriya!"

"Huh?" the boy was in the middle of stretching out his arms.

"I'm looking for a sparring partner. How about it?" Akami raises her fists into a mock defensive position, "You and me, no quirks."

"Wha?!"

"I've noticed that we have the most similar quirks in this class," she shrugged, hands still up, "so I figured we could help each other learn to control them!"

"Well, I...I did see how strong you were at USJ...and fast too, and I _was_ curious about you…especially after–" he cut his stuttering off with wide eyes.

Akami let her hands fall, "You afraid?"

She meant it teasingly, to goad him, but her question came out sincere...and sad; he was the first person she had met at UA and having him be afraid of her…

Midoriya blinked at her before settling into a fighting stance with a shaky smile, "Class 1A doesn't scare easy, right?"

"Damn straight!"

With that they jumped at each other.

It was immediately apparent which one of them was stronger without Quirks but Akami had the upper hand with years of training. After about a few minutes, she ended their spar with a leg sweep and a foot in his stomach.

"I yield!" he said from the ground.

She laughed as she helped him to his feet, "You're good, Midoriya; even without your Quirk, you would have me beat in an arm wrestling contest. But I can tell your style is mostly overwhelming power," she punches the air, "and less...for lack of a better word, technique. You gotta switch it up. Sometimes your strongest hit isn't the one you want to use."

Midoriya looked at the ground, thinking.

"Don't worry!" Akami punches him in the shoulder, and he winced with a sheepish smile, "it's something I know I have to work on too. That's why I can see it in you."

The two of them wander away from the field to get some water. Akami leaned against the wall as Midoriya did a few more stretches.

"I noticed you have some trouble controlling your quirk still."

"Yeah, I can't stop breaking my bones whenever I use it…" Midoriya looks out over their class practicing; off in the trees, there were explosions. _That must be where Bakugo sulked off to, _she thought as he continued, "I see how well everyone uses their quirk and I can't help but feel inferior. I'm strong but what use am I if I break after a few hits?"

"Not much," she said after taking a few moments to think and Midoriya winced at her honesty. Akami downed her water before continuing, "if it helps, you're not alone."

"Huh?"

"As you have seen, I can't control my powers well; not when I'm using them at least and it's hard keeping them under control when I'm not." Cutting off any other questions he might have, she pointed to the field, "Kaminari goes dumb when he uses his full power, as does Sato, both Uraraka and Aoyama get sick when they over do it, I've seen Tokoyami flinch when walking into a dark room...hell, Bakugo can't keep his temper under lock; it's not a quirk, but it might as well be..." She shrugs, "if we were perfect, there would be no reason for us to go to school. We would already be out there, heroing."

They sat there in their own thoughts for a bit before Midoriya spoke again.

"I don't think heroing is a word."

Akami sighed, "...yeah."

"Hey Aoi-chan!" Mina yelled as Uraraka and Jiro dodged out of the way of the acid flinging from her hands as she waved to her friend, "Come check this out!"

"Be right there!" Akami yells to her friend, before turning to Midoriya with an apologetic smile, "sorry to bail on ya… but I better go save those two from Mina's enthusiasm."

"No no! It's ok. Thanks for the spar...and the pep talk."

"Heh…" she shrugged, "I'm usually the one receiving them, thought I would give it a go."

"I'm honored."

Akami chuckled at his formal tone as a thought popped into her head, "hey, why don't you give me your number?"

"What?!"

"So we can meet up to train!" That was a normal thing to ask right? She didn't know social norms as well as she would like... "Or at least keep each other motivated. I have Mina's number but she mostly just sends me memes…"

_Which are appreciated but…_

"But a girl's number...I couldn't!"

"Nope, it would be a friend's number," she lightly frowns, "if you don't want to, all you had to do is say so."

"...I do…."

He looked ready to faint, so Akami cut him some slack. She turned away from him to start walking to Mina.

"Think on it and we can talk again after class."

"O-ok!"

Akami jogged over to the group of girls that had gathered in the ruined buildings section of the training ground.

"What was that?" Jiro asked, looking at the flustered Midoriya who hadn't moved from the water jug.

"Just exchanging ideas on how to improve our fighting."

Mina smirked, "Uh huh…"

"Pinki…"

"Oh nothing~ Check this out! If I secrete my acid from my feet, I can slide on it!"

Akami crossed her arms, "proof or it didn't happen."

She spent the rest of the time with the girls–Hagakure was there too...somewhere–making bets on how far Mina could slide; Akami won Jiro's onigiri–to be paid once lunch rolled around–but Ururaka took half her spicy tuna. Mina shared her ramen with her blue friend and, in the end, all the girls–including Tsu, who they roped into their fun–were sharing lunch loudly in the cafeteria.

Non physical classes were canceled for the day due to the work they were putting into their training. The next two weeks would be more of the same. UA took their sports festival extremely seriously...not that most of them were complaining.

Akami was sitting on her desk, much to Iida's disdain, as she waited for class to end. She watched the others mill about as she thought about what she could do to train before the principal let her use her Quirk again. Bakugo was leaning back in his chair, head tilted to watch the clock.

"Akami?"

A mop of curly green hair and anxiety filled her vision as she was brought back to reality.

"Oh hey Midoriya!" Her grin was bright and Midoriya blushed even more than he was to begin with, "Ya think it over?"

"Yeah...I–" rather than continuing, Midoriya held out his phone with a bow, "can I have your number?"

Bakugo–her desk neighbor–choked on air and the class silenced. You could hear a pin drop.

"Sheesh Midoriya, I was the one who asked you first," Akami said with a laugh as sound came back to the room, "no need to make a scene." She took his phone, punching her number in and texting herself to get his number, "there, all done. Painless right?"

"What just happened?" Bakugo's eyes darted between the two of them with a curious but disgusted look in them.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I asked Midoriya here for his number so we could train together for the festival, since we have similar Quirks."

The ensuing glaring contest was only slightly marred by her swinging her feet like a child and Midoriya stuttering off to the side. It was a wonder how he could still get on her nerves.

"Oh!" Cried Mina, "we should get everyone's number and start a chat! Keep updated!"

There was a cry of every possible response; all the way from Hagakure's "yeah!" to Sero's "sure, why not?" to Todoroki's silent acceptance to Bakugo's "fuck no!" Mina was already going around, getting everyone's phones and punching in her number.

Akami sighed, knowing there was no escaping this fate...Mina already had her number.

"Theres no fucking way shes getting mine," Bakugo was grumbling at his seat.

That wouldn't do.

"Hey Baku-chan," Akami said quietly so nobody would hear, "what kind of phone do you have?"

He turned his glare to her again, "Why do you care?"

"Can I see it?" she asked, the very picture of innocence.

He eyed her suspiciously but showed her anyway.

"Hey Mina!"

In a flash, Bakugo's phone was in Akami's hand and she tossed it to Mina as the boy lunged at her. She slipped off the desk as he tackled her and the two of them went falling to the ground together. Akami lay there for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Thanks Aoi-chan!" Mina called over as the class laughed and whispered around them.

"Why'd you fucking do that?!" Bakugo yelled as he pushed himself up, holding his arm.

She sat up to grin at him, "If I have to be in this group chat, so do you."

The class chattered happily, ignoring them now, as they all exchanged numbers and Akami watched Bakugo get to his feet with a huff. Unexpectedly, he offered his hand to her. She took it, taking a moment to wonder at how extremely warm his palm was.

_I guess that makes sense…_

Her hand felt cold as soon as he let go with a wince. Akami frowned; she didn't weigh _that _much.

"Are you ok?"

The words left her mouth before she could stop herself but he had been treating his arm gingerly since training ended; if he had hurt himself, he was probably too stubborn to seek help. He gave her a look that said he didn't want her to know.

So obviously she wanted to know.

"Seriously," Akami poked his arm, which his flinched away from, "clearly you're in pain."

"And yet you keep poking me," he said through gritted teeth.

"What can I say? I'm mean."

"Tch…"

_Seems like goading wasn't going to work _and looking at his face, she knew pulling him out would just hurt him more. And of course just asking him wont help; with this many people around, she be glad to get more than an insult out of him.

"Come on," Akami walked quickly across the room to steal his phone from Mina, "I have your phone."

She darted as he lunged at her again.

"I'll call you later, Aoi-chan~"

"Ok, Pinki," she said as she escaped out the door before Bakugo could catch her.

He chased Akami through the halls once more, neither of them giving it their all. Finally he cornered her several hallways away and she gave his phone back without a fight.

"Why do you go out of your way to annoy me?"

"Because it's fun?" Akami sighed at his glare, "surprisingly enough, I care about you–everyone in 1A, I mean–and I can't have you embarrassing me at the festival. Now what's wrong with your arms?" she turned to continue towards Recovery Girl's office and Bakugo, surprisingly, followed, "Did something happen during training?"

"I...they hurt like a bitch when I cause larger explosions. It's why I wear the gauntlets."

"Oh…" she said, "I thought it was because you were being extra."

Bakugo scoffed, "You better not use this against me at the sports festival, Blueberry!"

"Please…" she waved his concerns off, "I know you won't let something like something like your arms hurting stop you from trying to beat me up."

"Trying?!"

"You haven't yet."

His glare met her smirk as they stood there in the hallway. It was moments like this that reminded her how much taller he was than her; she barely came up to his shoulder and he didn't lean down to get into her face anymore. Somewhere down the hallway, she could hear students coming their way.

"Just…." Akami turned to leave, "go to Recovery Girl; she'll have pain meds on hand. It'll feel shitty to beat you to the top if you can't use your arms."

"You're not beating me anywhere, Blueberry."

"See you later, Baku-chan."

She quickly went back to their mostly empty class to gather things. Waving goodbye to the workaholics Iida and Momo, Akami made her way out of the school. She paused at the gate to take a breath. This would be the first day in a while she had walked to the train alone; even when they were at each other's throats, she and Bakugo had had a truce when it came to this walk. She glanced back at the mirrored building, taking a moment to figure out where their classroom was in its many windows; even once she found it, she kept looking, finding the cafeteria and Recovery Girl's office.

_I wonder how long Bakugo's going to take in there..._

Akami realized with a start that she was waiting for him.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thought as she began to move down the path at a slow pace.

"Akami!"

Midoriya jogged up to her in his gym uniform.

"Hey Midoriya, I don't see you walk this way usually."

"I don't see you either, I normally leave later…"

Akami smiled, "walk with me? My normal…" _what the hell is Bakugo? _"walking company had prior engagements."

"Oh...I was going to go for a run; need to train more….want to come with me?" Midoriya blushed, "I mean–you said we should train together–not that you need it–I mean–"

"Midoriya! It's ok, breathe!" laughing, she looked down at her school skirt, "I'll need to go change into my gym uniform but sure!"

Leaving him there, flustered, she ran back into the school, changing quickly. This would be the first time she had hung out with a classmate after school; Mina and her always tried to but life kept getting in the way and Bakugo definitely didn't count. Jogging back out to meet Midoriya–who had considerably calmed down–they started at a nice leisurely pace...that picked up speed as they ran. Neither of them talked as they focused on their breathing and they passed block after block; at least they were headed in the same direction as Akami's home so she wouldn't have to back track too much.

"Do you mind if I drop my bag off at home? It's a block that way."

Midoriya pointed towards the direction her and Shota's apartment building was in and Akami didn't know what to say.

"Uh sure?"

He led her to an apartment that, thankfully, wasn't in the same complex as hers–how awkward would that have been?–but was only about a block and a half away. Leading her up to a second story apartment, Midoriya opened the door.

"Izuku?" called out a soft woman's voice, "You're home already?"

"Just dropping my bag off before I go on a run."

"But you just got out of school, shouldn't you," a short, slightly pudgy lady poked her head out into the hallway, "...rest? Who's this?"

Akami could see the resemblance between Midoriya and his mother; they had the same wide eyes and air of anxiety. She even had the same green hair, though her's was straight and half pulled up into a bun. She was just as adorable, though she would never tell Midoriya that part.

"This is Yu–" Mirodiya cleared his throat, "This is Akami, she's a classmate of mine. We're training together, since our Quirks are similar."

"It's nice to meet you, Midoriya-san," Akami said with a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Akami," Inko looked at her with a soft smile, "I hope Izuku isn't causing too much trouble in class."

"Mom…"

Akami could tell his mother was worried about him…and knowing how prone to injury the boy was, she had right to be. She smiled and said, "About as much as I do." and that seemed to calm the woman down.

"Would you like a drink of water?"

"Mom…" Midoriya began to back up to the door, "we have to get going before the sun sets…"

"Don't worry, Midoriya-san, I have water with me."

And with that, the two of them were back out the door, getting ready for their next jog.

"Do you mind if I drop _my_ bag off?" Akami asked as they walked down the stairs, "My apartment's just around the corner."

"WHAT?!"

With a laugh, Akami started jogging towards her place and Mirdoriya caught up to her. Together they made a plan for the rest of their training time.

As she was getting home later, her phone buzzed. Pulling it out, there was a group chat filled people saying their names so that people could put names to numbers in their contacts. Akami sigh, texted her name, and resigned herself to a night of filling up her contact list...she was still at it when Shota came home. She had just finished when a new messaged popped up.

**[UNKNOWN NUMBER]: the fuck is this?!**

_**SEVERAL PEOPLE ARE TYPING...**_

_Well, at least he's __ok, _she thought as she typed Bakugo's number into her contacts and set her phone to silent.

* * *

Obligatory group chat has been created! That'll be fun~

Hey were bringing -san in sometimes cause...she calls Midoriya Midoriya, it would get all kinds of confusing if she called Inko Midoriya.

* * *

Reviews!

Aqua Salmon: THAT'S RIGHT! AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN! MUHAHAHA….anyway, thanks for reading!

akagami hime chan: papa Aizawa is so much fun to write; he's grumpy and so so soft.

M: hey M, good to hear from you as always! In my mind, Akami has always been snarky and more energetic than we have seen her on screen, so I'm glad I can write my girl as she really is now. And I love Shinsou (he is 2nd best sleep deprived boy, after Aizawa of course) but let's be honest, he didn't have the best intro to the series. And I couldn't let complacency with law enforcement sit uncommented on in my fic, even if it is a highschool romance fic; black lives matter and it needs to be said loud and clear.


	14. Chap 13: The Race

The day had come.

The sports festival was here. The class had been preparing for two weeks now, they were ready. The first week Akami split between her friends; she went on runs with Midoriya, sparing with Uraraka, hanging out and relaxing with Mina. All the girls had found time to get together for an ice cream date.

**Pinki: [Picture of all of the girls eating together]**

**Bubbles: Thanks for the pic, Mina! That was a lot of fun!**

**Kaminari: Did all the girls get together?**

**Perv: And not invite us?**

**Me: Nobody wanted you there.**

**Frogger: Ouch…**

**Jiro: but true.**

**Bubbles: The invite DID only go out to the girls.**

**Hagakure: It was girl talk time!**

**Perv: youre going to make me cry T-T**

**Me: -_- then cry.**

**Baku-chan: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**

**Me: turn your phone to silent, dumbass.**

**Baku-chan: you're dead, you hear me?**

**Me: no, this is a text thread. But I can read you just fine.**

That was the last fun they had before they all got serious with their training in the second week. Akami devoted the second week to endurance training for her Quirk and harnessing her control. With Shota there to stop her, she let everything out, learning how it felt to find control again once she lost it. She ruined a lesser used training room on campus doing so and they often didn't get home till late but she felt more confident in her abilities.

"I'll make you proud, Papa," Akami said as she stood at the front door, ready to leave the day of the festival.

Shota ruffled her hair like he did when she was much younger, "I already am, you brat."

As soon as they got to school, the classes were separated and told to wait in designated waiting rooms after they changed.

"Aww…" Mina whined, "I wanted to wear my costume."

"To keep everything fair, we can't," said Ojiro.

"I think you look good in blue, Pinki," Akami said from where she was sitting, chair leaned back and feet up on the table; Iida wasn't in the room, so there was nobody to yell at her.

"Awww Aoi-chan~" Mina spun happily, "I'll proudly wear your color!"

"I'm honored, valiant knight." Akami placed a hand over her heart, "Will you win the title in my name as well?"

Mina came to kneel before her, taking her hand, "I shall, on my honor as a knight."

There was a loud laugh from around their table and people at the other tables were leaning over to see what the fuss was about.

Iida burst in the door and Akami quickly slipped her feet off the table, "Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!"

Everything went still as the room took a breath.

"Midoriya…"

Todoroki stood in the middle of the room, a severe look on his face he stared at Akami's friend.

"Todoroki? What is it?"

All eyes are on the two of them.

"Looking at things objectively," Todoroki started, "I think I'm stronger than you."

_What did he say?_

Akami didn't realize she had gotten out of her seat till Mina held her back lightly.

"Huh?" Midoriya seemed just as shocked as the rest of them at Todoroki's sudden apparent dislike of him, "Y-yeah…"

"But…" Todoroki looked at his hand," All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry about that. But," he balled his fist and looked Midoriya in the eye, "I'm going to beat you.

"Oh?" Kaminari said as Akami shook her way out of Mina's grip to walk over to the two boys, "Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?"

"Hey hey hey!" Kirishima, who had the same idea as her it seemed, placed a hand on Todoroki's shoulder, "What are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, we're about to start!"

"And we're going to have every other class after us." Midoriya jumped slightly as Akami spoke from his elbow, "I'm not saying we should work together but infighting will only–"

"We're not here to play at being friends." Todoroki shrugged Kirishima's hand off him and turned to leave, "So what does it matter?"

Akami glared, her temper rising, "Are you just saying that because you can't make any f–"

Midoriya put a hand on her shoulder, cutting her off with a shake of his head, "Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me."

Akami's shoulders slumped, "Midoriya…"

He wasn't done, "I think you're more capable than most people...Looking at it objectively…"

"Midoriya," Kirishima said, "you probably shouldn't talk so negatively…"

Midoriya only had eyes for Todoroki, who half turned as he listened, "But, everyone–the students from the other course are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can't afford to fall behind. I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

Akami couldn't take her eyes off her friend; he stood there with such determination that it took her breath away. Everyone else was quiet as Midoriya's quiet confidence filled the air and got them pumped up. When the call for them to leave came, they were all eager to get out there.

The walk down the dark hallway to the stadium felt like forever but far too soon, they heard Hizashi's voice ring through the air.

"HEY! Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the UA sports festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first year stage!"

The light was blinding as their feet met grass and the roar of the crowd overtook them. There were fireworks and air horns alongside the screams of the crowd. Honestly, it was all too much.

"Why are people getting so worked up over the first year classes?" Akami wondered aloud as she looked around the stadium, trying to maintain the confidence she had walking there.

"The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1A!

"Oh right…"

Hagakure giggled and nudged her side, "did you forget?"

"No, just...been busy."

"Th-th-there are so many people…" Midoriya shuddered at her side..

It definitely is different on this side of the stage…

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?" Iida mused as he, too, looked around, "This is also part of the training required to become a hero."

"But is it smart to advertise our quirks to the world?" Akami said, "especially since it seems we have a target on our backs."

Her question went unanswered as Hizashi continued; Of course they weren't the only ones competing.

"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero course, Class 1B!"

Class 1B was just as colorful as their class and walked with just as much confidence; it must be a trait ingrained into hero courses. Akami spied the silver haired guy from the mob that one day after class.

"Next up, general studies Classes C, D, and E!"

Akami glared as she spotted wild purple hair and tired eyes. The boy didn't look their way. She barely paid attention as the support and business classes were announced.

Kayama climbed up onto the stage in her full Midnight garb. It wasn't often Akami had seen her in this and it was always a shock; she trusted Kayama with her life but...her hero costume was eerily reminiscent of her mother's villain costume…it always set her on edge.

"Time for the player pledge!"

"What is Midnight-snesei wearing?" Akami heard Kirishima asked, confused.

Kaminari sounded much more into it as he answered, "that's the R-Rated Hero for you."

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school even though she's R-Rated?" asked Tokoyami

Akami ignored whatever Mineta had to say.

"Quiet, everyone!" Yelled their teacher, shaking a leather whip at them, "Representing the students is Bakugo Kastuki from Class 1A!"

WHAT?!

"What? It's Kaachan?"

"That guy did finish first in the entrance exam…" Sero shrugged.

"In the hero course," muttered a random girl from the general studies, loudly enough for all the classes to hear.

_Did she come to UA and expect the hero course to Not be front and center? It's UA for fucks sake!_

"it's obvious she hates us," Sero mumbled behind her.

"And it's all Bakugo's fault," Kaminari replied at the same volume.

"Once again," Akami whispered to her class, "they were the ones who came to bitch at our class as if we asked to be ambushed during training. I hate to say it but it's not Bakugo's f-"

"I pledge," Bakugo said to the crowd, "that I'll be number one."

The crowd of students erupted with jeers and boos as Bakugo walked down from the stage. "Don't be so full of yourselves, Class 1A!" "You sludge bastard!"

Class 1A turned to look at her and she sighed.

"Yeah, no, that one's on him."

Iida rushed to the front of the crowd in typical Iida fashion, "Why are you doing something so disgraceful?!"

Barely acknowledging their classmate, Bakugo began to walk off the stage, "At least become a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of."

Maybe Akami was just desensitized to Bakugo bullshit in a way the rest of the class wasn't but she just looked up at him on stage, unimpressed, as everyone yelled around her.

Everyone in class tried to keep their distance from the boy as he knocked into Midoriya's shoulder but Akami stood her ground as he glared down at her.

"Move."

She didn't.

Instead she crossed her arms, looking up at him with a raised brow, "That was dumb."

Bakugo scoffed, "now no one will hold back."

Akami smirked, "raising the difficulty, huh? How like you," she pushes past him to get a better view of the front, "have you ever thought that maybe they already wanted to kick our asses?"

"We won't let them," she heard him say as she took her place beside Midoriya.

_We, huh? Did he actually have faith in our class?_ She nearly laughed at the thought as Midnight took over the stage again.

"Now, let's get started right away." Yelled Midnight "The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here's the fateful first game! This year its–"

"Do they have to draw it out every year?" Akami mumbled as the randomizer spun.

Midnight struck a pose, "–and obstacle race!"

_Okay that's not so bad…_

"All 11 classes will participate in the race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium–about four kilometers! Our school's selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!"

The cheers from the crowd were deafening but the mass of students on the field were silent as they all took in the fact that...this was it.

"Now," Midnight continued, " take your places everyone!"

Class 1A migrated over to the gate with the crowd.

_Ok ok ok...I can do this!_ Akami thought as the lights counted down, _I've been running farther than this for most of my life, I've got this!_

But being short had its disadvantages. As soon as the race started there was a rush for the gate; all 11 classes tried to fit through at once.

Akami was being crushed.

_Fuck! I really hate crowds!_

Taking a deep breath, she thought through her options even as she felt herself be squeezed more and more. Down wasn't an option; with that many feet, she would be trampled even with her quirk activated. Forward wasn't an option either; the students were too tightly packed for her to force her way through. That left…Akami reached up a hand to grab the shoulder of the boy on her right; grabbing the shoulder of the boy on her left as well, she pulled herself up out of the crush.

"Hey!" yelped one of them, a boy from one of the general studies who she didn't know.

"Sorry!" the boy flinched away from her red eyes, but that didn't matter, "But I'm going to have to use you for a bit!"

With just her arm muscles, she pushed herself up into a handstand on their shoulders, bending over backwards to place her feet on the backs of the kids in front of her. With a burst of speed, she began to–as carefully as she could–run over the crowd.

"Sorry!" she shouted behind her as people yelled and swiped at her.

One of them caught her foot and she stumbled forward, stepping on someone's head.

"OW!"

"Sorry sorry!"

_This isn't going to fly for the rest of the tunnel._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the frost coming, even as she jumped towards the wall; ice coated the ground, locking most of the students in place by their feet. Akami ran a few steps along the wall, far from the ice below, before leaping to the far side. Bouncing between the two walls in a flash of blue, she popped out the end of the tunnel in no time.

"FUCK YEAH!" Akami yelled as she was blinded by the blessed sunlight.

In front of her Momo pole vaulted away from the ice while Bakugo and Aoyama used their Quirks to propel themselves above the frozen ground. Many other students escaped Todoroki's icy grip with the use of their Quirks but the boy had an early lead on all of them.

Akami wasn't thinking about that as she flew through the air after her last jump. She did it! First test and she had passed! She hadn't hurt anyone….much and got near the front of the pack. Now to keep it going… she just had to get her feet under her.

The frozen ground was coming closer.

"...shit!"

Turns out she couldn't run on ice.

_I'm always learning..._

Akami exited the tunnel at speed and so she slipped on to her ass and slid her way past everyone who was stuck at speed as well. The confused and shocked faces on the other students was enough to make her laugh as she buttsledded to the next neck of the race. She slid past Mina, who was using her new acid skating ability to make her way forward.

Making eye contact with her friend, they both laughed as they slid out of control.

Maybe Quirks can be fun! Akami thought with a shriek as she slid over a small bump in the ice.

There were fewer students ahead of her now, many of them her classmates.

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki!" Screamed Mineta as he bounced into the air, in fact, headed straight for Todoroki, "How pathetic! Take this! My special attack!"

_Oh shit! Mineta's going to get the first hit in?_

Just then a metal fist punched the boy out of the sky.

_Or...not._

Her feet met unfrozen ground first and propelled her up onto them with a jolt; somehow she kept her speed with just a slight skip in her step to get running. However, she skidded to a halt as another large metal fist punched the ground in front of her. Rising up to tower over the students were several of the 0 point robots from the entrance exam.

Akami leapt back as one of them took another swing at her, "These guys again?"

"You hero course kids faced these monstrous robots?!" screamed another boy she didn't know who came up behind her; he had the look of the business course about him.

Akami sent a grin his way, "what? Like it's hard?"

She darted forward as the fist she couldn't face in the entrance exam came barreling towards her and the boy–as well as many others–scattered. Grin falling from her face, she slid to a stop as her eyes glowed red and her fist was flying. As flesh met steel there was a moment of silence...before the metal arm exploded in a wave away from her. Blood dripped from her already healing knuckles onto the ground and her shoulder was fucked but she barely noticed.

Akami felt invigorated; this was the first time she had ever used her Quirk and felt somewhat confident in her ability to control it. She stood there defiant, breathing hard as she held the anger at bay, while the general studies and business classes gaped at her.

"Yukiko Akami!" she faintly heard Hizashi yell over the intercom, "Quirk: Rage! She's a lot of power in a small package. Better stay out of her way or she might hulk out!"

Looking about at the remaining robots, she scoffed, letting her Quirk burn through her veins again, "You're going to have to do better than this, UA."

Several of the robots were frozen in place and toppling over; no doubt Todoroki's work. She saw Sero sling himself over the top of the robots and heard explosions, telling her that's likely the way Bakugo went as well.

She raised a brow, "Up and over huh?"

Not one to follow the crowd, Akami ran for the base of the robots, dodging metal appendages and misplaced attacks from her peers. Leading with her dislocated shoulder, she slammed into the approximate ankle of one of the legged robots, denting the metal and knocking it off balance into one of it's cohorts. She winced as her shoulder popped back into place. Without missing a step, she was running past them before more robots could get in her way.

It wasn't long before she saw the next obstacle coming up; a canyon filled with pillars.

_Ok ok ok! What to do…_ she thought as she ran.

She could probably run along the cords they had strung across the gaps between pillars but that was risky...there were already students on the cords and she would have to do it quicker than they would allow to not lose her balance. That left one option…she didn't slow down.

"MINA, out of the way!"

Her pink friend dodged without hesitation as Akami ran directly towards the gap. With a yell, she leapt as far as she could. Rolling to her feet on the pillar, she got up to the cheers of her friends back on the ledge as they began to use their own tricks to get over. Akami began to hop from pillar to pillar; some were farther than others and she had to resort to, essentially, running into their sides and climbing quickly to the top. The last jump was easy; landing with a roll on the other side of the canyon, Akami took a second to breathe and look around. There weren't many students ahead of her. She was near the front but…

She saw Bakugo far ahead, blasting through the air with his Quirk; no doubt Todoroki was in front of him.

_It's not enough._

With a grin, she continued on, letting her Quirk drain out of her for the moment.

"And now we're quickly arriving at the final barrier," she heard Hizashi say.

_Shit...that must mean Todoroki's nearly done!_

"The reality here is...that it's a minefield!

"What?!"

Akami rounded the corner soon after that to see a field dotted with barely visible spots of fresh dirt. Looking across the field, she weighed her options. Running straight across would just be set back after set back but tiptoeing around them would take far too long. There had to be a right answer...A pink explosion erupted a little to her left and forward by about 20 feet and a student went flying to the side where he landed in a groaning heap.

_Wait!_

He didn't explode again...looking along the edges, Akami saw that the mine density was much lower than straight through. Might be against the spirit of the game but…

_I'll take it!_

Akami made a sharp pivot and ran to the side, dodging and sliding around more students who arrived at the final challenge. She would have to be fast; it was a long way around and she could see Todoroki and Bakugo halfway across already. Akami was too far away to hear what they were saying but they seemed to be fighting each other.

_Todoroki better not knock Bakugo out of the race before I can face him in the finals!_

Quickly she picked her way around the few mines at the side of the field, jumping over larger clusters and sprinting when the coast was clear. She was rounding the last corner, ready to run to the path again as a massive eruption sounded at the start of the minefield. The ground shuddered and Akami had to stop to not fall over. Turning, she had to look up to find the source; Midoriya was flying through the air, riding what looked like a piece of one of the robots.

"That mad boy…" she muttered as he flew through the air...before she realised he was nearing the front, "Shit…" turning again, she returned to her sprint. She kept an eye on Midoriya as he, Todoroki, and Bakugo became neck and neck. The other two had given up on fighting each other in favor of beating Midoriya.

Akami was nearing the path.

Then Midoriya did something that made a laugh sputter from her lips; as he slowed down and the other boys over took him, he flipped in the air, placing a foot on both of their backs, and slammed the robot bit into the ground in front of them. The resulting explosion propelled him forward and them back.

Akami nearly died laughing right there. She misstepped as she laughed; the mine she hadn't seen propelled her forward as well, luckily, but it threw her to the ground. She barely felt it as she got to her feet and listened to Bakugo yell as he too got up. Tears of laughter were rolling down her face as she ran, turning the corner mere seconds after Bakugo.

She couldn't seem to catch up. She knew she was faster than all of them but she couldn't use up her Quirk so early and the punch she gave that robot had depleted her energy stores more than she had hoped; she was running purely on muscle for now, not Quirk.

But as she crossed the finish line in fourth place, she couldn't find it in her to give a shit.

* * *

Told you I would have fun with a text chat! Probably won't do much with it cause that would get annoying but...it IS fun...also the names are what Akami has class 1a saved as in her phone. Y'all know Baku-chan and Pinki, Bubbles is Uraraka, and Frogger and Perv are pretty obvious.

* * *

Aqua Salmon: the boy has a certain...Je ne sais quoi about him….he's easy to pick out of a crowd.

Celestial Ink: Hey there! Missed you last chapter, how've you been? It's just gross feelings all around isn't it? Also I blame you for making me draw something chibi for the first time ever a few days ago!


	15. Chap 14: For Better or Worse

Hey y'all, I just want you to know how hard it is to not make this a Mina/oc fic. I mean, the ship name is right there! Akamina! Mina is best girl and–as I have said before–she reminds me of a dnd character of mine who is pink and bubbly and dumb...and the biggest lesbian of them all. ….Maybe I'll make a fic for the best girl someday; gods know I have plenty of ideas for ocs.

Speaking of ship names, quick fun fact: this fic was originally gonna be called "Until Dawn" cause Bakugo/akami's ship name for me is Akatsuki, which means dawn. Just a little peek into the writing process~

Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

"And now, they're finishing one after another! We'll make a list of the results later, but for now, good work!"

Hizashi's voice became background noise as Akami lay on the grass to wait for the rest of the race to finish; she wasn't particularly out breath, but the cool grass felt nice on her overheated skin. She could hear Bakugo muttering something under his breath off to the side but that wasn't something she wanted to deal with just yet.

Fourth place...she had gotten fourth place! She could hardly believe it; she was good at races but...that had been a lot to deal with, especially since she couldn't wear out her Quirk right away.

There were still two more games to go.

Mina, who finished in 19th place, came to collapse next to her with a groan. She lay her head on Akami's belly–who only slightly objected before giving in–and said "I think that went well~"

Akami hummed in agreement, "It was...fun."

"The ice at the beginning was wild!" Mina's normal enthusiasm was breathless and tired but still exuberant, "You just bobsled your way to victory! Luckily I was able to melt through my shoes in time to use my New Technique."

"I think that's just called ice skating, Pinki."

"But with an acid twist!" Mina gasped, sitting up to look at her friend, who squinted her eyes against the sun to look back at her, "we should go ice skating this winter!"

"Winter?" Akami raise a brow as she sat up as well, "Planning out pretty far huh?"

"Well, you're my friend, Aoi-chan; I want to do all the things with you~"

It hit Akami full in the face that Mina was her first true friend, something she had never had the chance to have before coming to UA. She could feel tears well up at the corner of her eyes as she let that sink in.

"Aoi-chan! Are you alri–"

Akami cut her off with a hug, which she reciprocated immediately.

"Thank you for being my friend, Pinki…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Aoi-chan."

They sat there for a few more moments before letting go to sit and talk while the students continued to pour in. They talked about unimportant things like lunch, classes they were excited about, and a tv show Mina was watching. Akami listened patiently as Mina waxed poetic about characters she didn't know about; Mina reciprocated by listening while Akami got animated about a book she had bought during their ice cream date with the girls. Part of the time, Mina had Akami's hand, drawing circles on her palm, though eventually she switched to pulling up handfuls of grass to drop them on her friend.

It was nice to have some down time with Mina after a stressful week.

"This isn't how it was supposed to …" a very tired looking Momo came stumbling into the arena.

"I killed two birds with one stone!" Screamed Mineta from her back, "I'm a genius!"

"You're the worst!"

_For a sweetheart like Momo to say that, you gotta be bad…_

"Excuse me, Pinki," Akami hopped to her feet, "I have a Mineta to beat up."

"Have fun~"

Mina watched with a grin as her short friend chased the little pervert away from Momo.

"Come back here, you little shit!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Thank you, Akami!"

"No problem, Momo."

She only got one good kick in at Mineta before Shoji picked her up by the back of her shirt with one of his many hands to save their classmate.

"Save it for the next game," Shoji said as he set her down in the crowd waiting for the results, "otherwise, you might get disqualified."

"You're right…"

He used his much taller body to block the other boy from her vision as Mina came to stand next to her; it seemed like her intense dislike of Mineta was well known in their class now.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over," Midnight stood center stage again, in front of the big screen, "Now, take a look at the results!

Midoriya was right at the top with Todoroki in second; Bakagu fumed in third place just above Akami. She didn't know the girl with vines for hair who got fifth but she recognized her as a 1B student. They watched as the pictures cycled through students, ending with a girl with pink hair and large goggles.

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry, even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next!"

The tension in the crowd rose again as the randomizer spun. Mina grabbed Akami's hands in anticipation; she clung to her friend, though both of them were equally excited.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, what could it be? What could it be?"

_Just tell us already!_ Akami yelled in her mind as Mina crushed her in a hug.

"I just said it and now here it is–"

Finally the randomizer stopped.

"–A cavalry battle!"

"Oh fun!" yelled Mina.

To which Akami replied, "huh?"

She had never heard of this type of battle before but everyone around her seemed to have.

"Let me explain." Midnight started after the mumbles had settled down, "The participants can form teams of two to five people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is...based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value.

"A point value system, just like the entrance exam." Sato said behind Mina, "That's easy to remember."

Uraraka piped up, "In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team!"

"I see!" Mina almost yelled.

"You guys don't hold back even though I'm talking, huh?!" Midnight actually yelled.

Every student–even those not involved–fell in line to listen again.

"Yes, that's right!" Midnight's easy smile was back, "And the points go up by five, starting at the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points and 41st gets 10 points! And so on and so forth!"

_Ok so my point value would be…_

Her train of thought was interrupted, "And the point value assigned to first place is...ten million!"

_TEN MILLION?! Poor Midoriya…_ she was suddenly glad for her score of a mere 195.

Akami looked around Mina at her shy friend...he didn't seem to be having the best luck breathing. Everyone was eyeing him with predatory intent. By winning the race, he had made himself a target of everyone.

"That's right," said Midnight gleefully, as if reading their minds, "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

"Now for the rules of the game! The time limit is 15 minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. The teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that, even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!"

Akami heard her classmates talking amongst themselves but she was too engrossed in the rules; she had never played any games like this...ever! A real school game! This was serious business, but she couldn't stop her excitement from bubbling over.

"During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately! Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!"

With that, the crowd split up, yelling for friends and classmates to join their team.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Mina yelled with an excited hop.

Akami agreed but "I've never done this before…"

"It's great!" Mina held out her hand to Akami, "Come on, you can be on a team with me!"

Akami was sure there was probably some kind of strategy that told her that was a bad idea but she couldn't stop herself from taking Mina's hand and grinning.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass."

"We're going to need some more teammates…" Mina looked around the crowd, "unless you wanna get on my shoulders~"

"Mina, you're great but...I think you would be on _my_ shoulders."

She had seen the girl without her shirt on; when it came to muscle mass, she had Mina beat.

"But my feet would be dragging!"

"I'm not _that_ short!"

Laughing, Mina pulled a grumpy Akami around as they looked for other teammates. Akami trusted her friend to pick, so she let her lead; though she did try to think about who would make good teammates.

_Mina, obviously. Midoriya; though his point score might be a detriment...maybe Uraraka? She's nice and could make us float; there was no rule about staying on the ground!_

Turns out looking for their own teammates was worthless; the decision would be made for them.

"Mina!" Kirishima came running over to the two of them, "I'm recruiting for my team! Come join me!"

"Sorry, Kiri, I'm a team with Akami," Mina showed their intertwined hands, "Where I go, she goes."

"That's ok, Mina, if you want to–"

Akami wasn't going to stop her friend from having fun…

"She can come too!"

Before she could say anything, the two of them had dragged her off towards a crowd that was all yelling, trying to convince whoever was in the middle to join their team. As they drew closer, Akami regretted not saying no more emphatically.

"Hey!" Kirishima yelled with a wave, "Todoroki chose his team already! Bakugo, team with me!"

The crowd parted to show a pissed off Bakugo; the boy was surrounded by their classmates begging him to join their team.

"No," Akami said, trying to pull from Mina's grip. Just because they didn't try to kill each other at every opportunity, doesn't mean she wanted to be on a team with Bakugo.

"Shitty hair?"

"I'm Kirishima! At least try to remember! My hair's no different from yours!"

_He's not wrong,_ Akami thought with a stifled laugh.

"You're going to be the rider, right?" Kirishima continued, "Then you'll need a front horse who can take you blasts?"

"Someone with guts."

"Not really but yeah!" he punched his palm as his arm became stone like, "Me, with my Hardening! I'll be the horse that'll never waver!"

Mina and Akami stood behind Kirishima awkwardly; they shared a look, wondering if they should interrupt their bro moment.

"You're gonna get it, right?" Kirishima leaned in close, with an intense look, "The ten million?"

There was a connection between the two of them and Bakugo grinned menacingly.

"Alright, you're in."

The rest of the class clamored for the other spots.

"Oh!" Kirishima said, as if he forgot, "I also got a third and fourth!" He pulled Mina forward some more, which in turn pulled Akami forward.

With a groan, the crowd dispersed to find their own teams, leaving Akami with Mina, Kirishima, and Bakugo.

Bakugo glared at Kirishima, "why would I want to be on a team with her?" it was obvious which her he was talking about, "She's probably too short to be a horse for this!"

"Who said I would be a horse?" Akami crossed her arms to look him up and down, "or are you just afraid that you are too weak to be a horse?"

Kirishima spoke up, "hey now, let's not fight."

Akami knew Bakugo was strong–and that she wasn't very heavy–but it was so much fun to poke at him and watch him fume. He turned a very funny shade of red–it almost matched his eyes–and his hair nearly bristled. His glare was something else too; if she didn't know him, Akami might have been intimidated.

As it was, she just smirked at him...a smirk that fell as he picked her up; his hands grabbed her sides, just under her armpits and lifted her about three feet into the air.

"Not so smug now huh, Blueberry?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Akami began to wiggle, "The fuck are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Admit I'm stronger than you."

"Picking me up is hardly–"

"Say it!"

He glared at her, like a person glares at their cat for getting into things. Akami, like a cat, didn't regret her actions at all; she glared right back.

"I hope you realize," she said, "the fact that my dad is watching is the only reason I'm not kicking you in the face right now."

Kirishima carefully pushed Bakugo's arms down till Akami's feet touched the ground, while Mina came up behind her saying, "We only have a little bit to strategize, maybe you guys could flirt later?"

Bakugo let go of her faster than any of them could blink and Akami glared at Mina; it was _not_ the time to bring up her little fantasy.

"Now!" Mina said with finality, clapping her hands, as Bakugo and Akami adamantly refused to look at each other, "Kiri and I are similar heights, so we should be at the back; Akami, you are our front"

"But what about Kiri being the horse that took his blasts? I could take them but...I really don't want to," Akami turned her back on the fuming blond, "also do I need to remind you, Pinki, I have never done this…what do I do?"

"You wanted to be on my team and you don't even know how to play?" She heard Bakugo scoff behind her and whipped around to poke him in the chest; he was much closer than she anticipated and she jammed her finger...not that she would let him know that.

"I didn't want anything, asshole!" Akami clenched her fist to hide the pain, "I was dragged here. Kiri wanted Mina and I wasn't leaving Mina, so here I am. You're just going to have to deal; Everyone else is taken and I plan on winning this thing, so, like it or not, we have to work together."

"Tch…"

"Ok!" Mina said, breaking the tension, "now that we've got our rolls settled, I need some water before we start; I'm parched!"

"I'll go with you!" Kirishima jogged after her.

Akami debated leaving with them, but that felt too much like running away. Instead she stood there, arms crossed, and watched her friend run to the refreshment table. She watched as the other teams strategized together. Midoriya and Uraraka had teamed up with Tokoyami and the pink haired girl from the support course who came in last in the race. Todoroki had a team of only their classmates; Momo, Iida, and Kaminari. Akami was surprised to see Iida not teaming with his friends but she shrugged it off; it was his choice.

"You'd better not drop me, Blueberry."

Akami scoffed, "if I drop you, then I don't get to beat you in the finals. For better or worse, we win or lose together, Baku-chan." She look at him out of the corner of her eye, "I plan on winning."

With that, she left him; jogging up to Mina as she returned with a cup for her. They spent the rest of their fifteen minutes talking about their powers and how it could be used for the good of the group.

Soon, it was time.

"Alrighty, let's do this thing!" Mina grabbed Kirishima's hand and planted her other hand on his shoulder.

"Mina," Akami said as she did the same, "you might have to put your arm a little lower to make sure Bakugo isn't unbalanced–"

"I can fucking adjust," Bakugo growled, a headband labled 685 tied around his forehead, "I can't believe you're making me have to make up for your shortcomings."

Akami looked at him, unimpressed, "Was that a pun?"

He didn't answer her as he got up onto her and Mina's hands; His boot dug into Akami's wrist and she bit back a complaint.

"Alright! You've made your teams, right?" Hizashi's voice came back across the speakers, "I'm not gonna ask if you're ready or not! Now let's go! Counting down to the brutal battle royal!"

Bakugo cracked his knuckles, "We're aiming for Deku."

"THREE!"

"We know already…" Akami sighed, "We all agreed to go after the ten Million, no need to remind us."

"TWO!"

Bakugo just rolled his eyes at her and readied himself.

"ONE!"

"Start!" Midnight yelled, swinging her whip.

Everyone rushed poor Midoriya and his team. All eyes were on his headband, ten million in red letters, like a beacon. Team Bakugo–Akami argued the name but it was decided by the teachers–rushed at Midoriya as well, faster when they saw that he was being sucked into the ground by somebody's Quirk. Midoriya, surprisingly, took to the sky with a little help from a jet pack.

_That's what you get when you team up with support course, I guess…_

Before she could say anything, Bakugo was gone; propelling himself up after Midoriya. Tokoyami intercepted his explosion with dark shadow, sending Bakugo flying backwards.

Akami swore, "we need to get under him!"

"Right!" Mina and Kirishima said in unison, and they all sprinted to where Bakugo was headed. They got under him just in time, catching him heavily.

"Don't run off without warning!" Akami yelled as Bakugo settled back into position.

"I had an opportunity!"

"And you didn't capitalize on it!" Their team dodged to the side to avoid a charging Hagakure, "Now Midoriya knows you can follow him anywhere!"

"Whatever, get us back in there!"

"You heard the man, Kiri," yelled Mina, "Let's–"

"What? Wait a minute…" Hizashi mumbled over the speakers just as Bakugo was jerked to the side as another team snuck past them.

"Other than Midoriya, Class 1A isn't doing so hot…"

"Class 1A is too simple-minded," came a voice behind them. Looking back, Akami saw a 1B boy riding past on some of his friends...holding their headband!

Mina gasped, "He got us!"

"What's you say, bastard?" Bakugo yelled, "Give that back! I'll kill you!"

Akami rolled her eyes, _yeah...he's totally just going to give it back..._

"Since Midnight said it was the _first _game," the blonde 1B rider said, "it wouldn't make sense for them to cut a ton of people in the qualifier, right? Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, we just made sure we stayed within that number as we ran, observing from the back the Quirks and personalities of those who would be our rivals. There's no point in being obsessive over winning the prelims, right?

"You did this as a class?" Bakugo asked incredulously.

"Well, it wasn't a consensus but it was a good idea, right?" the boy asked as if they were actually going to congratulate him.

Akami scoffed, "seems to me like you're just making excuses for why _you _didn't place higher. Or is vine girl one of the ones who thought your supposed idea was shit?"

"She was," the boy replied as he tied their headband around his neck, "she felt it would be disingenuous to win like that. But it's better than going after a temporary "top" like a horse with a carrot waving in front of its face."

Akami grit her teeth; she did _not_ like this boy.

"Oh," his slimy voice was grating on Akami's nerves, "while I'm at it, you're famous, aren't you? As the victim of the sludge incident!"

"Sludge incident?" Akami muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it sometime~ About how it feels to be attacked by villains once a year," the boy continued.

He was making no sense to her. Did something happen to Bakugo? Or was he just talking out of his ass?

"What are you talking–"

"Change of plans," Bakugo growled out, anger radiating off him like fire, "Before we get Deku, let's kill these guys!"

Maybe something _did_ happen to Bakugo but...

"I'm all for shutting him up," Akami agreed immediately, unafraid of the malice that was wafting from her team mate, "let's do it!"

She could see Midoriya's team run past only to be stopped by Todoroki and his crew, as class 1B closed in on Team Bakugo.

"Less than half the time left now!" yelled Hizashi, "the cavalry battle is about to enter the second half!"

"Bakugo…" Akami kept an eye on their flanks, "what's the play?"

"Monoma," one of the 1B horses said, "don't provoke him! You'll be the same as him."

"That's right. It wouldn't be becoming a hero. Besides, you don't often hear about heroes who get done in by villains who want revenge?"

Akami didn't like how close his words were to her own almost a month ago. What she had said was harsh but she was trying to help; there was nothing but false friendliness in this boy's voice.

"Bakugo, calm down!" Kirishima turned to their rider, "If you don't calm down, we won't be able to get the points back!"

She nodded, "Kiri's right! We'll lose our chance to kick this dipshit's ass if we act rashly. "

Bakugo punches his fist, setting off a small explosion, "Forward, Kirishima! Right now, I'm totally calm!"

He did not look calm.

Kirishima didn't look convinced either, "We're seriously counting on you!"

They rushed forward. The 1B team didn't even try to avoid them as Bakugo took a swing at the rider. It wasn't the most calculating strike and Monoma was able to deflect it with a slap and an infuriating grin. Reaching out as Bakugo steadied himself, an explosion left his hand directly in Bakugo's face.

"The fuck?!" Akami yelled as she and Mina stopped Bakugo from being blown off by the arms.

"Wow, what a nice quirk!"

She grit her teeth; that boy was getting aggravating.

Bakugo shook his head to clear it, "That's my–"

Kirishima popped up to yell, "Bakugo, someone has the same Quirk as you?"

_No, that would be too much of a coincidence..._Akami thought as she glared at Monoma, _there has to be more to it._

"Damn it!" Bakugo took another swing at the boy and this time he didn't dodge; blocking the hit, there was an explosion right in his face.

But Monoma seemed unhurt.

"Really, such nice Quirks." he said as the smoke cleared, showing arms that looked eerily like Kirishima's blocking Bakugo's attack, "Mine's better, though."

_The fuck? This guy just gets more confusing as we go!_

"Wha–mine?!" Kirishima yelled.

Monoma took the chance as they all stood there shocked to smack Bakugo's wrist away from him and hold his hand out to blast Bakugo again. Bakugo deflected his hand, saving him from another face full of explosion.

Akami screamed as the boy's Quirk–_no, Bakugo's Quirk,_ she thought, gritting her teeth–seared her arm. Her grip lessened and she nearly dropped Kirishima's hand. She looked at where her skin was charred and welting and swore loudly; she hadn't had her Quirk activated...that wouldn't heal quickly. Bakugo's foot was dangerously close to her wound but she tightened her grip.

They weren't losing this thing.

A warm hand settled on her shoulder, putting weight on it as the weight at Bakugo's foot lessened, shifting further onto Kirishima's arm. As she looked up at him, Bakugo's eyes were locked on the obnoxious kid opposite them as his team backed away from theirs.

Akami followed his gaze and activated her quirk; they wouldn't land another hit. One of the 1B boys took a step back as her eyes glowed and her hair lifted on a nonexistent wind, jostling the blond boy on top.

"Akami, are you ok?" Mina yelled around Bakugo's legs.

"Yeah," she yelled back, before her voice dropped, her rage backing up her words, "let's destroy him."

She only needed one person to hear her.

Bakugo glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Seeing her get serious, he smirked, "Right."

Akami let her rage wash over her and for once she didn't fight it. She was angry and she had a right to be. Her shirt sleeve was in tatters and her arm was burned raw but that wasn't what pissed her off the most; how dare that be the first time Bakugo had landed a hit on her with his Quirk!

"How does he have both of your Quirks?" Mina asked.

"No," said Bakugo, his voice much more calm than it had been, "he doesn't have them; this guy copied them."

"That's right!" Monoma's rock arms faded as he smiled, "Well, even an idiot can figure it out, huh?"

"Shut your face!" Akami's temper spoke for her; how dare he insult her classmate!

"Hmmm?" He looked down at her with his oddly blank eyes and mocking smirk, "You're one I have yet to figure out. Why don't you let me take your Quirk for a test drive?"

She answered with a glare.

Suddenly there was goop flying through the air between the two teams and Akami's team took a step back to avoid it.

"Bondo!" Monoma said, looking at the other team, "picking a fight, huh?

"Monoma," yelled the boy who seemed to be keeping Monoma in check, "we just have to keep from getting caught now. With this many points, we'll definitely make it into the top four!"

"After them!" Bakugo yelled but they were stopped by Kirishima.

"It's solidifying!" they all looked at the white cement around his ankle, "I can't move!"

"Wait a sec!" Mina stepped on the substance, acid leaking from her shoes, "I'll melt it with my quirk!"

"Quick, Mina!" Akami yelled but her eyes were on Monoma's back as his team ran away, "We're at zero points! We can't let them get away now!"

"Oh," Monoma said over his shoulder, "don't be mad at me. You're the one who provoked us, right? What did you say for the pledge again? That embarrassing think...let me think…"

Oh Akami was mad, "Bakugo, if you grandstanding makes me lose, I'm kicking your ass."

"Number one...not just first place." she heard him grumble, "I'll take an undisputed first place!"

"And there he goes…" Akami shook her head at him, "how we looking Mina?"

"Nearly there!"

"Wait!" Bakugo yelled to no avail, "I said wait!

Bakugo jumped again, careful to aim her explosions above his team, he pushed himself at the 1B team.

"Don't act on your own, Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled at him while trying to yank his leg free.

Momoma yelled for his teammate to guard them in a panic. With a deep breath, the boy spit out a shield made of solid air, which Bakugo grabbed onto. He began to punch the wall, making it shudder.

"Shit...if he touches the ground…" looking at Kirishima's foot, she got an idea, "Mina! Move away! Kiri, harden your leg!"

"What?!" Kirishima looked back at her.

"Just do it!"

As the Kirishima's hardening traveled up his leg, Akami thrust her foot forward; she only needed his ankle hard so she didn't break it. Putting all her strength behind it, her heel connected with the cement like substance on his foot with a crack; spiderweb like fissures crawled across its surface. It was a bit of an awkward angle to get it in one hit...but she had very little time; with a yell, she brought her heel down again, shattering the goop just as Bakugo broke through the shield.

Reaching through, Bakugo grabbed a handful of headbands, pulling them free as he used the other team as a step to push himself backwards into the air. Like a well oiled machine, Kirishima led Mina and Akami to swoop in and catch him before they ran off.

Bakugo landed on Akami's burn and she held back a scream as her eyes watered.

"Team Bakugo seizes two headbands to move to third place!" It had been awhile since Akami had heard Hizashi; maybe she was just focusing too hard to hear, "The rankings keep changing in the final stages! It's the passion of youth!"

"Don't jump off on your own like that!" Akami yelled at Bakugo as they ran.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back, "I got us points!"

"We're teammates, asshole!"

"But," Kirishima interrupted them, "this means we'll definitely get through to the next round–"

"Not yet!" yelled Bakugo

"What?!"

If looks could kill, Monoma's back would be a wasteland from Bakugo's glare, "We're gonna get an undisputed first place!"

"First place didn't work out so well for Midoriya! Maybe we should–"

Bakugo cut Akami off, "Don't bring up that loser!

They were gaining on Monoma's team.

"I couldn't brace myself enough earlier on my own!" Bakugo said, "Go!"

Akami held back snarking that they were already going; instead she just ran faster, prompting Kirishima and Mina to match her pace.

"We'll get out points back too, and then we'll go for the million!"

_A million points sounds wonderful right about now._

Akami grinned at Bakugo's words, "Let's do it!"

Bakugo began barking orders, "Racoon eyes! Lay down a weak acid in the direction we're going!"

"My name's Ashindo Mina!" Mina yelled as she did as she was told.

"Shitty hair! Blueberry! Hold us steady!"

"You'd better have a damn good plan!" Akami yelled as she tightened her grip despite her arm's screams.

They stepped into Mina's acid and Akami nearly slipped. She could feel its warmth as it ate away at her shoes but she could worry about that latter. Because just then, Bakugo blasted them forward like a rocket powered car.

Akami held back the urge to scream...but not in fear; this was fun! She could see why Mina liked it so much!

Reaching forward as they skated down the line of acid, Bakugo punched through the air shield Monoma's teammate put up easily while grabbing his last headband. Their momentum carried them away from their opponents as Mina cheered.

"We're in second place!"

"Next!" Bakuro turned before the rest of the team had a chance, "we're going to where Deku and Todoroki are!"

High on their win against Monoma, Akami didn't even question his orders; they charged forward as Hizashi began to count down.

"TEN!"

They didn't have much time! They had to find Midoriya–or maybe Todoroki at this point–and get the ten Million in ten seconds.

"NINE!"

With an ice wall in the way, that would prove a challenge; any one of them would be able to get through eventually but it would take time and letting go of their formation to do so.

"EIGHT!"

They ran the parameter of the ice, trying to find a way through but Todoroki was thorough.

"SEVEN!"

Finally they saw an opening at the end of the V of ice…but it was still a few seconds away.

_We aren't going to make it in time!_

"SIX!"

"Go Bakugo!" Akami yelled as they surged forward, "We'll make it through and catch you but you need to go up and over!"

"FIVE!"

"On it!"

Akami was surprised he listened to her as he took off but she couldn't think about that as they continued to run. Their team rounded the corner to see Midoriya reaching for Todoroki and Bakugo blasting through the air for both of them.

"FOUR!"

Catching him was going to be a challenge but it wasn't something they couldn't handle.

"THREE!"

Akami took charge in Bakugo's absence, "Let's get him!"

"TWO!"

They ran forward into the melee but they didn't get very far before...

"ONE! TIMES UP!"

Bakugo fell flat on his face as the crowd went wild.

"Now shall we see who our top four are?!"

Akami listened as Hizashi listed the winning teams in order; Todoroki, Bakugo, Shinsou–who turned out to be the purple haired boy from General Studies–and Midoriya. Letting go of Kirishima, she felt a giggle bubble to her lips and she let it; falling onto her ass, she laughed as Bakugo got to his hands and knees with a yell. Suddenly, she felt rather silly for getting so serious about a game.

"What are you laughing about, Blueberry?!"

"You," she said once she got her giggles under control, "all that and you fell on your face."

Saying it out loud set off her giggles again as Mina settled behind her, draping herself over her much smaller friend.

"I'm tired."

"And sweaty!" Akami shrugged her friend onto the ground, where she lay, groaning, "go hug the ice wall, maybe you'll feel better."

"You're hurt!" Kirihima yelled, "for real this time!"

Mina grabbed Akami's arm gently to inspect her burn from where she lay, "you said you were okay!"

"I am o–OW!" Akami jerked her arm away, "Don't poke it!"

"I'll go get the medics!" Kirishima ran off.

"I'll grab some ice from the wall! That's what you're supposed to do right?" Mina ran over to the wall, muttering, "yeah...ice…"

They left Bakugo and Akami sitting on the ground together…awkwardly. They watched the other teams congratulate and commiserate with each other in silence as they waited for their teammates to come back. Seeing Mina get sidetracked by Uraraka, Akami sighed.

"You shouldn't listen to him."

Bakugo raised a brow at her, "huh?"

"That Monoma dick." she attempted to lean back on her hands but winced as she put pressure on her burned side, "He was just trying to rile you up, make you make mistakes."

She looked at her burn, a result of one of his mistakes, but said nothing. Glancing up at him, Akami could see Bakugo's eyes were on her injury as well. Despite how it hurt, she shrugged, getting up.

"I should go see where Kiri got off to with the medics. See you in the tournament, Bakugo."

With that, she left him there alone to find Recovery Girl; she would need her arm in the coming games and she couldn't be thinking of infuriating boys with red eyes if she wanted to win.

* * *

Imagine Bakugo lifting her up like long cat, cause I am and it is the reason I went with that idea; it cracks me the fuck up!

Also hands up if you pulled up grass to put on your friend as a kid!

And yeah...I changed up how the Baku team got together a bit, just cause I could; sue me….also I feel bad for kicking Sero out of there but it had to happen, sorry.

Fun fact: I was going to have her team with Midoriya but I literally couldn't think of how he would ask her before Mina, her best friend, did. Sometimes you just have to follow where your story leads you.

* * *

Reviews:

M: Yeah, I wanted her turning point here to not be "I have total control of my Quirk" per say, but more "I'm not afraid of my Quirk." She's allowing herself to have fun and enjoy being super powered! Control can come later.

Celestial Ink: Glad you liked it! Everyone is really blood thirsty for teenagers beating the shit out of each other; like i know it's a shonen anime and there _has_ to be a tournament arc–it is law–but come on y'all, you're adults! As for big fights with Akami….you'll have to wait and see~

theeejupiter: welcome to the party! Idk how far you are in the show but you have some fun ahead of ya there and here! Hopefully I can keep ya excited in this fic as we make our way through to show~


	16. Chap 15: Healing and Hearing

with this chapter, this is now the longest fic I've ever written!

Just a quick interlude before we start the tournament! Enjoy!

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've seen you in my office, dear."

"It was bound to happen eventually…"

Akami settled on the cot Recovery Girl had in her temporary medic room; the walk to the main building was deemed too far with the dangerous games going on. A good thing, if injuries like this were going to continue.

"You're usually the one who puts herself back together, so I'm surprised is all," Recovery Girl said, dottering over to her, "let me see."

"I didn't have my Quirk activated at the time," Akami held out her arm, wincing as the movement made the skin pull on the burn while Recovery girl tutted over her, "It doesn't hurt much now that I'm not carrying someone but…"

"It still hurts and that's what I can help with." The little lady puckered up and kissed Akami on the back of the wrist, just below her injury and they both watched as the burn faded till it was nothing more than an angry pink patch of skin. The room spun lazily for the blue haired girl before settling as Recovery Girl sat back to admire her work, "there. I didn't want to zap your strength too much with the tournament coming up, so it's not a full heal, but it should hurt less now. Have a candy while I wrap it up."

Akami sucked on a sucker, watching Recovery Girl securely wrap up what was left of her burn and gave her an ice pack.

"10 minutes on, 10 minutes off," the old woman reminded her, with a wave of her finger, "don't want you getting frostbite on top of your burn."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill…" Akami said to the woman who had become like a grandmother to her over the years, exasperated.

The little old woman shook her head with a long suffering sigh, "That little family of yours gets into so much trouble... Someday you two will go a month without getting hurt...hopefully."

"You know papa," Akami said with a smile and a shrug, "he's a troublemaker."

Recovery Girl chuckled, and began to shoo her out, "get out of here, you rascal, I don't want to see you again today, you hear?"

"Of course, Recovery Girl!" Akami called as she hurried out the door. The games were on break for lunch, so she didn't quite know what to do with herself; she could get lunch but she didn't feel like walking around the festival alone and she didn't know where Mina was. She could wander around till she found her friend...but the stadium was rather large.

Following the winding tunnels, she came upon a familiar silhouette leaning against the wall in the dark; it was hard to mistake that head of hair for anyone else, despite what Kirishma said.

"Bakugo, wha-"

Bakugo's eyes flicker to hers. Before she could think, his hand was on her mouth and she was backed against the wall. Bakugo stood over her and her hands grabbed him; one on his wrist and one gripping the top of his hand with its fingertips.

_THE FUCK?!_

Akami was so shocked that her first instinct to knee him in the nuts was delayed. For a moment, she was four again, alone in the dark, with hands grabbing at her, but then she blinked and she was back in the hallway and it was just Bakugo standing over her. Breathing through his fingers, she gazed up at him, eyes wide. He wasn't even looking at her; he looked like he was trying to listen to something. Taking as deep a breath as his hand would allow–she could smell the sweetness of her candy and the lingering smoke of his quirk–Akami listened too.

Because, as much as she hated to admit it, she trusted Bakugo.

"They didn't feel it; I was the only one overpowered," Akami didn't have to see Todoroki to know he was as expressionless as always, "Only me, who had experienced All Might's full power up close.

_What is Bakugo doing eavesdropping on our classmates?_

Another familiar voice joined him, skittish but concerned, "What does...that mean?"

_Midoriya? Is Todoroki trying to intimidate him again?_

"It means I felt something similar coming from you. Midoriya, are you All Might's secret love child or something?"

With Bakugo's hand over her mouth, Akami's surprised snort of laughter was muffled and nearly silent but Bakugo gave her a look that said to shut up. She glared back at him as they listened to Midoriya sputter out a no but Akami remained unconvinced.

_Todoroki makes a valid point….not that I would tell him that!_

"Actually," Midoriya said, voice marginally under control, "I wanted to ask you something-"

But Todoroki interrupted him, "since you said, "that's not how it is," that means there's a connection between you two that you can't talk about, right?"

_What is he...didn't he say he wasn't going to pry back in the locker room?_ Akami thought as she became increasingly interested as well, completely forgetting about Bakugo's hand as she concentrated on listening.

"Endeavor's my old man. I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the number two hero for forever. If you have something from the number one hero, then I have even more reason to beat you.

Akami rolled her eyes at this display of overplayed rivalry; sure this tournament was important but….this was their first year! There was no need to be so melodramatic about everything.

"My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a hero, he won a name for himself with crushing force. Because of that, the living legend, All Might, is a great eyesore for him. Since he couldn't surpass All Might, he moved onto his next plan."

"What are you talking about, Todoroki? What are you trying to tell me?"

"You've heard of Quirk Marriages, right?"

_A Quirk marriage? Oh shit…_ Akami thought as Todoroki explained to

She knew about those...they were the bane of superhero society; people matched in an archaic system to produce progeny with strong Quirks. There was a lot of intimidation and abuse in the practice but it wasn't wholly illegal in Japan...just frowned upon. As far as Akami knew, she was a product of such a union...though there was no marriage involved...or love. She didn't know what happened to her father-or even who the man was-but Yukiko Amai had thrown him aside after she got what she wanted. She remembered her mother talking about him, though she mostly talked about his Quirk as she showed Akami off to her villain "friends" and bragged about what her brat was going to have. He had some sort of regenerative ability that she had deemed useful.

Akami was just glad her ability to survive anything did not come from that woman.

"It's so annoying…" Todoroki growled out as Akami tuned back into the conversation at hand, "I won't become a tool for scum like that."

_Good,_ she thought, maybe there is more to Todoroki than she thought...

"In my memories, my mother is always crying. "Your left side is unsightly" ….my mother said that as she poured boiling water on me."

Her gasp was as muffled as her earlier laugh, Bakugo's hand not leaving her mouth...for which Akami was grateful; she knew she wouldn't have been able to be quiet on her own. Her hand's grip on his wrist tightened, even as her body felt faint.

They shouldn't be hearing this. This was private, personal...Todoroki's grief and trauma was something he had chosen to share with Midoriya-as an explanation, a reason for his aggression-and it wasn't theirs to hear. But they were too far gone, unable to move without bringing attention to themselves. So they stayed still, even as tears threatened to spill from Akami's eyes, forced to think about her own abuse at her mother's hand. Bakugo held her up-on purpose or just by the grace of how they were positioned, she didn't know-as she tried to breathe.

"Basically," Todoroki continued, "I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's Quirk…No...I'll reject him completely by winning first place without it."

With that Todoroki left.

Midoriya left a moment later but, luckily, neither came down the hall towards them. After a moment Bakugo let her go and took a step back. Akami didn't move from her spot as she took her first free breath. The smell of smoke lingered on her skin and she found she didn't hate it; it centered her in the moment, kept her from slipping back into bad memories. They stood in silence as they both took in the information they had just overheard. Akami fought back the tears that threatened, but it was a hard battle.

An awkward tension fell over the two of them.

Akami kicked the ground, saying the first thing that came to mind, "You didn't have to grab me, asshole," not the nicest thing to say but fighting was better than silence that filled the corridor, threatening to suffocate her, "I was _this_ close to ki–"

"Sorry."

Akami finally glanced up at him. He wasn't looking at her, instead he eyed the floor with intense interest.

"...what?"

Who was this and where was Bakugo? This guy was far too calm to be him. He sounded genuinely sorry...or as sorry as one can be while glaring at the ground like it insulted your mother.

"I'm not going to fucking say it again!"

A laugh sputtered past her lips.

_There he is._

If he wasn't going to bring up the conversation between Todoroki and Midoriya, then she wasn't going to do it for him. That was their fight and, though she felt an odd kinship with Todoroki forming, she wouldn't pry.

Bakugo looked up at her laugh, his eyes fixing on her bandage, brows furrowed in a curiously not quite angry way.

"You fucking finally got you arm fixed."

Akami shrugged, "fixed is relative. It doesn't hurt as much but it's still tender to the touch. My Quirk only heals damage sustained when I'm using it."

It was Bakugo's turn to be awkward, rubbing the back of his neck, "about that...s-"

"You're weren't going to say it again, remember?"

Bakugo blinked at her, confused.

With a sigh, Akami explained, "don't apologize. This," She held up her burned arm, "wasn't your fault. An asshole who thinks he knows how to control every quirk he gets his hands on did it. I shudder to think what he would do if he got a hold of my quirk…." She suddenly grew cold as she realized how close that had been to being a reality. She couldn't let that happen. Seeing an understanding look in Bakugo's eye, she shook her head, "anyway, don't apologize...it's weird coming from you."

He stood there looking at her like he was trying to figure something out but the answer kept escaping him before he made to leave.

"You're fucking annoying, you know that right?" he said as he shouldered past her to walk back towards the stadium.

Akami watched him go, an odd feeling of wistfulness setting in her chest.

"So I've been told," she said to his retreating back before turning to go find try and find Mina. She was suddenly hungry; Recovery Girl's Quirk could really knock you on your ass.

In the end, her friend found her, tackling her from one of the many corridors Akami passed.

"Aoi-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you! We only have 40 minutes left to go to the festival," Mina said, tugging on Akami's arm.

Akami felt a familiar wave of emotion as Mina dragged her from stall to stall, ooing and ahing as they got food and looked at all there was to see; Mina had been excited for this for two weeks and she had waited for Akami to get patched up and have an odd meeting with Bakugo-though she didn't know that part. As they ate their fill and bought a few souvenirs that they would stash in their lockers later, Akami grew more and more thankful that this hyper, bubbly pink girl had ambushed her that first day.

Her heart felt lighter with each laugh they shared.

They ended up in the cafeteria for the last five minutes of the break, gathering with the rest of the girls who were discussing a plan to dress as cheerleaders...which was apparently the next section of the games.

"But…" Akami tried to reason with them, "that's never been a part of the festival before….why now?"

Jiro shrugged, "something about bringing American entertainment in to keep it fresh."

"Come on, Aoi-chan…" Mina draped herself over her friend, "It'll be fun!"

Akami couldn't find it in her to say no to Mina as she gleefully dragged her to the locker room.

The outfits were ridiculous; orange tank top and short skirt that were trimmed in green, complete with yellow pompoms. It felt weird to feel air on her stomach and the other girls seemed to be deciding this was ridiculous as well...but they all made it out to the field.

There were indeed cheerleaders but none of the other classes had dressed up.

"Mineta! Kaminari!" Momo yelled, "you tricked us, didn't you?!"

_Of course they are behind this…_ Akami tried to hide behind Mina as the girl's fumed.

Momo collapsed to her knees, "Why am I always caught up in mineta's schemes? I even used my Quirk to make these outfits."

"It's because he knows you are the nicest kid in class," Akami said, her anger for the small purple pervert increasing by the second, "he used you, so don't blame yourself, Momo…"

She hid more as the rest of their class entered the field.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!"

Ah, exactly who she didn't want to see.

"Do _not_ ask," Akami said, whirling to face Bakugo and shaking a pompom at him, forgetting her want to hide, "I was coerced into this. _Extorted_ by _friendship_."

Bakugo looked her up and down with a disgusted look on his face, "It looks fucking wierd!"

"You're telling me?! It _feels _weird!"

"I think you look great, Yukiko-san!"

She took a deep breath, before giving Bakugo an unnerving smile, "if you will excuse me, Baku-chan, I have a lesson to teach."

And that was the day Mineta learned that pompoms do not soften punches.

* * *

Akami was close to ki _ _ ing Bakugo (results may vary)

I normally say that perverted characters like Mineta (the ones that dont know boundries and actually touch people) have no place in media but it is damn cathartic to beat up on him after all the shit he pulls in the show.

Anyway, as June comes to a close, I hope y'all had a wonderful Pride month. It was a weird one for sure but what isn't these days? I celebrated by getting a few pride flags and working to get my brother home (he's been a nursing facility for a back injury for 7 months and we're getting him home next week! I'm so excited! I miss my bro...) anyway, summer's here (side note: ugh…its hot...) so stay hydrated, use sunscreen, and have fun!

And, to quote one Matthew Mercer, don't forget to love each other!

* * *

Reviews!

Theeejupiter: oh...it's a comin'! I won't leave Class 1A in the dark forever!

M: they are...actively not hating each other, doesn't mean they aren't going to bitch at each other! It's how they communicate! And it's fun af to write.

Emocean: I got what your name was as I was typing it and had a good chuckle, so thank you. Welcome to the party and thanks for the love! Social issues are dear to my heart, BLM being one of them. I'm white, so I won't speak for anyone but I can't let my writing go without comment. I will, however, encourage you (and everyone else) to donate if you can to any of the many charities and GoFundMes and also to follow BIPOCs on Twitter/tumblr to stay on top of the news! There are so many of wonderful BIPOC creators out there, go show them some love!

Celestial Ink: they both have a way with words, don't they? They are getting closer and closer to friendly banter...in their own way. The size difference is mostly unintentional (I just love writing short people being badass. I'm short too, so sue me.) Anyway, bloodshed is on the way after this short intermission!


	17. Chap 16: Round 1

A new month, a new chapter! How are we already on chapter 16?

I might have messed with the order of the fights for my own purpose.

enjoy~

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!" Hizashi yelled as the girl's were coming out from getting changed back onto their gym uniforms; Mineta was still nursing his sore cheek when they got back to the field and Akami felt vindicated, "when that's over, the sixteen from the four team's that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"

"The last round is a tournament were we fight 1v1, huh?" The excitement in Kirishima's voice was almost palpable, "I'm gonna stand on the stage I watch every year on TV!"

Mina leaned around from behind him to ask, "Was it a tournament last year?

"It's different every year," said Sero, "but there is always a one-on-one competition every year. Last year, it was a sports chanbara match."

Midnight jumped back on stage, "now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first place team–"

She was cut off by a voice in the crowd of students.

"Um...excuse me," called out Ojiro, "I'm withdrawing."

"Ojiro, why?" said Midoriya sadly.

Iida stepped up next to Midoriya, "This is a rare chance for pros to see you!"

But Ojiro shrunk away from their pleading tones, "I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until the end. I think it was that guy's Quirk."

Everyone glanced in the direction of the purple haired general studies kid–the only one from general studies to make it into the finals–but turned back to their classmate as he continued.

"I know this is a great chance and that it's foolish to waste it but...everyone here is competing by giving their all! I can't….I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened."

"You're worrying too much about it!" piped up Hagakure, "you should just make sure you produce results in the finals!

Mina chuckled softly, "if you're gonna say that, I didn't do anything either."

Akami shook her head, "Mina, don't say that! And Ojiro, you can't just–"

"That's not it.." Ojiro covered his face, "I'm talking about my pride here...I can't…"

As a boy from Class 1B came forward and withdrew as well for the same reasons and Midnight made her decision to let them do so, Akami eyed the purple haired boy. She had disliked him before–he had been antagonistic for no reason, he was arrogant and looked down on others–but now she straight up hated him. She didn't know what he did to her classmate, but he made him doubt himself, hurt his pride; Akami didn't agree with Ojiro dropping out but he felt so strongly about it, she wouldn't argue. Instead, she would seethe at the sleep deprived boy from general studies as her class gathered around Ojiro, trying to calm him down. The boy turned bored eyes to meet her furious ones and raised a brow before turning back to the front.

"In that case," Midnight said, "we'll have to move up two people from the fifth place team…"

A redhead from class 2B, who Akami guessed was in the fifth place team, shrugged, "If that's what's going to happen, then rather than us, who barely did anything during the cavalry battle, it should be them, right?" After getting confirmation from her team, she smiled at her classmates, "The ones who fought to the end and stayed on top, Team Tetsutetsu, right?"

The boy who had popped out of the crowd to yell at them back when the school had ambushed them–presumably Tetsutetsu–blinked at her, "Kendo…"

Kendo smiled, "this isn't collusion or anything. It just makes sense."

As they watched the boy cry manly to the sky, Akami thought over what just happened...would she be able to give up her spot? Their class was so competitive, and there were a few people she wanted to beat to the top…

_No...I don't think I could do that,_ She thought guiltily, _maybe for a specific person but…._

Tetsutetsu and the vine girl who was in 5th during the race–_Midnight called her Shiozaki_–made their way to the group of 16 finalists as they waited to draw lots. The lots blinked into existence on the big screen and a wild cheer echoed from the crowd.

_Oh I'm against Mina first!_ Akami thought as Mina hugged her excitedly, setting her chin on her blue friend's head.

"We're going to fight Iida or…" Mina trailed off, "I don't know who that is…"

Akami raised a brow but Mina couldn't see it, "we?"

"Well, one of us is!"

Listening to Mina talk–while holding her friend's wrists so she wouldn't talk with her hands in her face–Akami looked at the other matchups thoughtfully. She would have to fight either Midoriya or Todoroki after Iida; she didn't know who Shinsou or [sp girl] were but she knew Sero was out of his league with Todoroki. She found the one name she had promised herself she would beat almost a decade ago; she would only face Bakugo in the finals.

She smirked. What a finale that would be.

"Alright!" Hizash yelled over the speakers, "Let's leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude! Let's have fun with the recreation!"

There was more than a few disappointed people in the crowd but the interest in the basic games was still there. The finalists split up to join their classes.

"Are you going to play some of the games?" Mina asked, arm around Akami's shoulder.

"Nah…" Akami held up her still bandaged arm when Mina started to pout, "I don't want to aggravate my burn more than I have to before I fight in the tournament. I'll cheer you on though."

Mina looked sad for a moment but rebounded into a wide smile, "how can I lose? I'm wearing my lucky color!" she ruffled Akami's blue hair and darted away as her friend tried to swipe blindly at her.

Akami spent her time with Momo, Hagakure, and Uraraka, sitting alone in the grass with one pompom as the other three cheered. She couldn't bring herself to get fully into it but she did wave her single pom enthusiastically as Mina ran by during the scavenger hunt.

Finally the time had come.

"Hey guys, are you ready?!" Hizashi paused for applause and the crowd went wild. "A lot's happened, but it's now come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself!"

Cementoss was just about done making the battle stage as Hizashi got things going and all the classes filtered into their reserved seats, separated from each other. Akami thought that was dumb. It wasn't as if this was class vs class; most–if not all–of her opponents would be her classmates. Wouldn't it be a better idea to let the classes mingle like they didn't get the chance to normally? Would save them from some of the animosity…though she wasn't sure what would happen if Monoma was put in the same room as Bakugo or even herself. They had enough teamwork left to tag team right?

Hizashi piped up again, "The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting!"

Glazing up at the screen, Akami caught sight of a black haired mummy next to their exuberant English teacher and huffed out a small laugh.

Bakugo scowled from his seat behind her, "What are you laughing about?"

Ignoring his tone, Akami pointed to the screen, "Aizawa-sensei is on tv."

"WHAT?!" the class yelled and crowded over to her corner to see the screen. Akami was crushed beneath them but she laughed, enjoying their camaraderie...even if they did press against her burn…

"Ok ok...back to your fucking seat, assholes!"

Bakugo began shoving classmates away from his personal bubble; Akami thought for a second he was going to toss her too but he sat back down with Kirishima next to him and glared straight ahead. Mina had to walk back over from where she was flung and Akami glared at Bakugo as he opened his mouth to tell her to go away. He rolled his eyes and ignored them.

"Match number one–From the hero coure, it's Midoriya Izuku!"

Midoriya's picture popped up on the screen wearing an unnerved face and Akami chuckled–somethings will never change–before her smile dropped as she looked at his opponent. It was that purple haired dick and he looked bored.

"Versus–sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! From general studies, it's Shinso Hitoshi!"

_I guess that's who Shinso is…_

"The rules are simple. Force you opponents out of bounds or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say, "I give up!" Bring on the injuries! Because we've got our very own Recovery Girl on standby! Put you morals and ethics aside for a moment!" Akami rolled her eyes at Hizashi's extraness, "But of course, anything life-threatening is crap! It's not allowed! Heroe should only use their fists to catch villains."

"I'll stop things if they go too far," Cementoss, the referee, said as he took his seat ringside.

Shinso was talking during the entire countdown to the fight but nobody in the stand could hear him. Midoriya did though and what he heard made him angry; as soon as the match started, he charged at his opponent...before coming to an abrupt halt.

Akami stood abruptly to stand at the railing watching; something wasn't right. Something Shinso said had made Midoriya really mad...so why was Midoriya now standing there with such a blank look on his face?

"AAHHH" Ojiro yelled from the side of the group, "I went through the trouble of warning him, too!"

"What did you warn him about?!" asked Hagakure.

"Hey what's this about?" Hizashi's commentary continued, "It's the important first match! Liven things up! Midoriya! The Match just started...and he's completely frozen?! Is this Shinso's Quirk?"

Akami ignored Hizashi, "Ojiro! What did you warn Midoriya about?"

"I don't know the specifics," Ojiro said, "but when I answered that boy's questions, my mind went blank...I don't remember much of the cavalry battle."

_A brainwashing Quirk?!_

"That's why I said the entrance exam wasn't rational." Shota's voice was quiet, even over the loudspeakers, "here's some basic data on the two of them. Since it's individual matches from here on out, I had someone compile it for me."

_Do you ever stop working, Papa?_ Akami shook her head as she listened to her guardian talk.

"Shinso failed the practical exam for the hero course. Since he also applied for the general studie, he probably knew that would happen. His Quirl is very powerful, but the practical exam consists of fighting fauw villains. That gave an advantage to those with physical Quirks. Shinso wouldn't have been able to rack up any points with his quirk."

As Shota's voice trailed away as Shinso said something that couldn't be heard and their class watched in horror as Midoriya turned on his heel to walk towards the edge of the arena. Hizashi began to yell but Akami tuned him out–a talent she had honed from years of him being her guardian's best friend–and ran to the railing again, as the class worried about their friend, to lean over it and yell.

"Midoriya! Snap out of it!"

He didn't seem to hear any of them; he marched slowly but steadily towards the boundary line. Before too long, he was there, about to step over it. Class 1A braced for it's first loss to another class.

But then everything changed; in blast a wind, Midoriya was thrown backwards a few feet, still keeping his. Looking at his hand, their class could see his quickly purpling fingers.

"Holy crap…" Ojiro spoke for the whole class with that one.

"He did it…" Akami breathed, not moving from the railing, "he broke free."

After that, the fight was over quick.

Midoriya charged Shinso, grabbing him to force him back towards the other side of the arena. Shinso punched him in his injured hand and reversed their positions, nearly throwing him out instead, but Midoriya grabbed his arm and twisted, tossing him over his hip and out of bounds.

"Shinso is out!" Midnight yelled, "Midoriya moves onto round 2!"

Mirodiya looked around, shocked, as the crowd erupted, most of class 1A joining in. They cheered as their classmate walked off the stage to get his fingers treated.

A hand tugged on Akami's arm, "come on!" Mina began dragging her, "we're next!"

They were split up before they could get to the arena, so they could walk in from opposite ends of the pitch. The hallway leading up to the stage was needlessly dark and Akami was glad to see the sunlight at the end of it.

"On to our next match–from Class 1A, best friends from day one and now bitter enemies fighting for the top spot, Ashido Mina and Yukiko Akami!"

They walked onto the stage to the sound of applause and screams. They waited as Cementoss reiterated the rules and Midnight got ready to start the match.

Mina settled into a fighting stance, "Ready to lose, Bitter Enemy?"

"Ladies first!" Akami yelled, fighting back with a grin.

"Don't hold back on me, Aoi-chan~"

The grin won as Akami sunk into her own stance, "I would never do that to you, Pinki."

It wasn't a particularly long fight.

Mina kept her at bay with handfuls of acid; she must have known Akami didn't want to try healing from an acid burn for the first time today–she had already been fire burned–because her hands were flying in every direction, spraying her Quirk everywhere. Dancing around the acid shower was difficult but doable, though several droplets that she had missed sizzled on her jacket sleeve. There was a gap in the rain and Akami rushed forward, tackling her friend to the ground. She straddled her around the waist, holding her hands to the ground, away from the two of them, with her feet hooked over her legs to keep her from moving. Mina struggled but couldn't get the tiny hellion on top of her off and so Midnight called the match.

"That was quick!" Mina said as Akami got off her and helped her up.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did i?" Akami tried to look her over but Mina waved her off.

"You worry too much!" Grabbing her hand, Mina dragged Akami off the stage, "Come on! We can grab some hot dogs on the way to our seats if we hurry!"

"Didn't we _just _eat?!"

"Fighting is hungry work!"

They got back to their seats, hotdogs in hand, just as Todoroki iced the whole arena, trapping Sero.

"Huh…" Mina mused around a bite of hotdog, "that was quicker than our fight."

"I guess Todoroki is impatient…"Akami said before looking at her friend, "ew! don't talk with your mouth full!"

They took their seat in front of Kirishima and Bakugo.

Akami eyed Todoroki as he melted Sero out of the ice. He was capable of such raw power… More likely than not, she would have to fight him to get to Bakugo in the finals; not that she didn't believe in Uraraka, Bakugo was just in another league so she would have to pull off an amazing underdog victory to move on. Akami's lips quirked at that thought.

She would really like to see that happen.

Iida's match was wild. He was paired with the hyper active support girl, Hatsume Mei, and they both had support items; Midnight allowed it after a moment of conversation, despite it being technically against the rules. Hatsume had Iida running around the entire arena, controlling his every move with the gear she gave him, giving a presentation on her gear the entire time. It would have been entertaining to watch if their classmate's chances at winning weren't on the line.

It ended with Hatsume finishing her pitch and stepped out of the ring, leaving a stunned Iida to deal with getting out of her support items as Midnight's called the match, confused as well. There was equally confused applause as he made his way back to them.

Sadly Momo didn't stand much of a chance against Tokoyami in the next match; he was relentless and she was panicked. Dark Shadow continued to knock her back until she fell on her ass outside the ring. Midnight called it and Momo quickly left; she was quiet when she sat back down with the class.

Kirishima's match was entertaining to say the least; He and Tetsutetsu had very similar quirks and they were very well matched….so much so that they knocked each other out. They were carted away to rest and would be playing some sort of tiebreaker later.

"I guess that means it's Bakugo vs Uraraka now…" Mina sat leaned back in her seat.

Akami looked around to realize Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya were missing; looking behind her, Bakugo wasn't there either.

_When did he leave?_

"While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, we'll start the next match!"

The screen blinked into life, showing a nervous Uraraka and a grumpy Bakugo.

"Next might be the most disturbing match-up yet," Tsu ribbited out as she looked down on the field.

"I almost don't want to watch," Jiro replied.

Akami frowned...that didn't sit well with her. Bakugo was relentless and a dick, but it only seemed to be Midoriya and her that he had an actual beef with, everyone else were just side characters to him...plus he had come far in their first month; She doubted he would pull what he did back in their first training exercise. And Uraraka was no joke either; Akami didn't know her all that well but she knew the girl was determined and competitive. Overall, she thought the entire class was underestimating Uraraka and discrediting Bakugo and she hated it.

"The seventh and second to last match of the first round!" Hizashi's excited voice was a stark contrast to the mood of class 1A, "He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a hero! From the hero course, it's Bakugo Katsuki!"

Akami huffed a laugh; that seemed to be a theme with Bakugo...he never looked like a hero.

"Versus! She's the one I'm rooting for! From the hero course, it's Uraraka Ochaco!"

She looked confident, centered. Akami may believe in her but the deck was stacked against her; she wondered what kind of plan her classmate had up her sleeve. After a quick conversation, Uraraka charged Bakugo with a yell, though the class couldn't make out what she was saying.

Midoriya was giving an extra level of commentary but Akami wasn't listening; in fact, with all her attention on the match, she barely heard any of them.

Uraraka ducked low as she got to Bakugo but he saw through her feint, swinging a hand and an explosion down to meet her, blasting her back several feet and obscuring much of the arena. They could see him but Uraraka was nowhere to be found. A flash of blue came out of the smoke followed by a flash of Bakugo's Quirk; the explosion cleared the smoke, revealing Bakugo holding a blue jacket.

_Uraraka used a distraction? Nice one!_

She charged out of the smoke at his back, hand reaching out for him...but he was too quick; nearly digging his hand into the pavement, Bakugo sent a wave of eruptions across the ground that carried Uraraka away from him. But she was on her feet instantaneously, more determined than any of them had ever seen. This time, Bakugo came for her, sweeping the lingering smoke and dust that choked the air of the stage aside as she prepared to meet him. Again, Bakugo dug up the ground to throw an explosion at Uraraka's face as she charged.

Akami winced; Bakugo was better at controlling his Quirk than Monoma but that has got to hurt.

Again and again, Uraraka charged at Bakugo, and again and again he repelled her with an ear splitting explosion. That was the beauty of his Quirk; while he was on the defensive here, his explosions were all offence. Akami watched the two of them continue their destructive dance, watching Uraraka's perseverance and Bakugo's overwhelming strength.

_But with so many consecutive blasts, he must be near a limit of some sort._ She thought back to that day in class when she had forced him to go to the nurse's office; his arms must be aching by now. _If Uraraka keeps this up…_

She honestly wasn't sure who she wanted to win here. She figured Uraraka was the underdog from the get go, seeing her win would be inspiring to so many...not to mention she was much friendlier than her opponent. But on the other hand, Akami wasn't sure when she would get another chance to fight Bakugo all out; in the entire month they had been at UA, they had never been partnered for a spar...not once. She had told herself she was going to beat him and she hadn't gotten an opportunity yet!

Akami dodged a piece of debris as she debated with herself, _Man….they really are tearing up the arena, huh? But where is the rest of the debris? _

The stage was dug up and ruined but there weren't more than a few rocks here and there. Where was the rest of it?

Her ears picked up angry voices before she could find out.

"Hey, shouldn't you stop this?!"

"Isn't he going too far?"

Random people from the crowd were yelling at Cementoss as Uraraka stood after Bakugo's latest onslaught.

"Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that?" now a hero was yelling, "if there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds!"

Akami's eyes found the man in the crowd; some hero she didn't recognize, yelling as if he knew what he was talking about...as if anyone cared to hear what he had to say. She wanted to march over there and tell him to shut the fuck up. He wasn't far from her...she could make that jump.

"Aoi-chan...why are your eyes red?"

Akami's anger faded as Mina's voice pulled her out of it. She turned her gaze to her pink friend, "Oh, are they? I hadn't noticed…"

She grit her teeth, _How did I not notice..._

"Are you ok?"

Sighing as Mina slung an arm over her shoulder and leaning into her touch, Akami said, "they are treating Uraraka like she's just some girl, not a hero in training. Let her fight her fight; if she didn't think she had a chance, then she would forfeit. I mean...she's been on the attack the entire time!"

No, that wasn't why she was pissed...at least not all of it. The crowd's treatment of her classmate–both of them–was ticking her off. Bakugo was as much of a hero in training as the rest of them; who was this nobody to make that judgement? And the worst part? Everyone joined in; yelling for Bakugo to go easy on Uraraka, demanding that he disrespect her like that. Bakugo was arrogant, but he gave his all in every fight against someone he deemed a worthy opponent…

She smiled slightly, _like he is doing right now._

"Was that a pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a pro?" Akami relaxed as she heard Shota's voice. He sounded angry and she was happy to hear it, "If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home! Go home and look into changing careers!"

Akami snorted while the crowd gasped. This was exactly what they needed: a stern dad lecture. Both combatants were standing still as the smoke cleared and their homeroom teacher admonished actual adult heroes on their behalf.

"Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent who made it this far. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down."

He quit talking as Uraraka rushed in again, bringing her hands together in her normal release sign.

_But what is she…_

Movement drew Akami's eyes up and they widened; rocks of every size were hanging in suspended animation, poised and waiting to become meteors. Akami's brows shot towards her hairline in shock.

_Well there's the debris…_

The rocks came shooting down at a stunned Bakugo and Uraraka wove through the rockfall towards him. Her eyes were locked on her target and she was speeding towards him.

She just needed one touch!

She was so close when Bakugo raised his hand and let off an explosion similar to the one he had tried to take out Midoriya with on their second day. Both the debris and Uraraka we're sent flyinging from the force of it; even those in the stands were pushed into their seats, the heat near unbearable from even that distance.

Uraraka struggled to her feet as Akami eyed Bokugo. His arm was shaking; if he wasn't at his limit before, he sure was now. They both charged again, determined to end this but...Uraraka tripped over her own feet, unable to get up...as if her body couldn't move.

"Uraraka is down!" came Hizashi's commentary.

Midnight stepped up to stop the fight, checking on Uraraka as she lay on the stage, "Uraraka's out of commission. Bakugo advances to the 2nd round!"

The crowd went wild, as if they hadn't been furious at the boy no more than a minute earlier. Bakugo stood there as if he was working out what just happened.

Akami stood abruptly as Bakugo left the arena and Uraraka was carted off to Recovery Girl, turning to leave.

"Where are you going, Aoi-chan? Kaminari's fight is starting!"

She froze a few steps up the stairs, turning a not entirely honest smile to her friend, "just getting a drink of water. I'll be back soon."

Mina didn't seem convinced, "okay...could you get me a lemonade while you're up?"

"Sure thing, Pinki."

She felt horrible lying to her friend but she could barely admit to herself what she was about to do. Tracking down which waiting room Bakugo was in was oddly easy; she just followed the trail of ash and dust. He was in their main waiting room, with all their lockers. Opening the door, she saw Bakugo sitting at a table, with his jacket off, massaging his forearm.

"Knock knock, are you decent?"

"You're already in here, Blueberry, stop being a fucking idiot." his arm twitched and he winced in pain, growling out, "What do you want?"

Akami closed the door behind her, "but being an idiot is so much fun. No need to think or–"

"Blueberry…" his tone was dangerous.

She sighed, walking over to the temperature regulated lockers, grabbing a hot, damp towel. Making her way over to him, she placed it over his aching arm and sat next to him. He let out an almost sigh but he cut it off, making it sound like a grunt. Akami rolled her eyes as his Macho Demeanor.

"I came here to congratulate you. That was a hell of a fight."

"Why would I want–"

"And to thank you, Baku-chan."

He looked at her like she had grown a second head, "what?"

With a shrug, Akami took his arm, wrapping the towel around it fully and rubbing it, not meeting his eye but aware of any sign that she was hurting him. He did not fight her as she did so, "you were one of the few people in that stadium who took Uraraka seriously, who respected her abilities. Far too many see her cute face and forget that she made it into the most prestigious hero school in the nation. There's definitely a strategy in being underestimated, but she didn't need people yelling that she couldn't do it. So thank you...Would you like some pain killers? I use them for the aches I get after I heal..."

Bakugo's brow furrowed, "Why are you being so nice?"

"What are you talking about?" Akami said, setting his arm down on the table, "I'm always nice."

"Not to me!"

Akami rolled her eyes, getting up to go to her locker to grab her bottle of Ibuprofen. Bringing it and a bottle of water back to the table, she set them before Bakugo, "you often don't deserve niceness."

"And beating up your friend makes me deserve it?" he looked at the bottle of water like it was possibly poisoned.

Leaning against the table, Akami smile, "I guess you could say you surprised me is all. And I want you in top shape when I kick your ass in the final."

"You're so sure you are going to make it..."

"About as sure as you are." After he took some pain meds, she took the bottle back, putting it in her locker again, " anyway, I've said my piece, so I'll leave you to your brooding, or whatever it is you do when you're alone."

"I don't brood."

Akami cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face, "I guess you're right...you seethe." she ducked a waterbottle with a laugh.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Okay, Baku-chan, make sure you're not late~"

With that, she left him in the waiting room, making her way back to their seats. She settled back into her chair as Mina told her the results of Kaminari's fight and Kirirshima's tiebreaker–Kaminari lost, Kirishima won–and about the cool flips the American cheerleader did to entertain the crowd as Cementoss rebuilt the stage.

Akami gasped as she remembered something.

"Pinki, I forgot your lemonade."

* * *

By the way, Akami is bi. There is an alternate world where Mina and Akami fall in love cause I adore their relationship… Akamina is my non-canon otp! OH! New ship name! Cotton candy! Cause they're blue and pink~

When I first imagined that last scene, it was much angrier and there was more yelling but...I like this softer version =D

* * *

Reviews:

Theeejuniper: i'm glad you're like the fic! Yeah it was always my plan for them to...not get along quite per say (tho that might happen) but understand each other. And we can't go making Akami too op! That would take all the tension out of things.

M: I mean, he kinda knows her story (none of the assaults but definitely her mother) so he's thinking of that and he's a perfectionist who hurt (the girl he likes) his teammate...but then Akami is like "Stop apologizing… you're Bakugo, it's weird." lol anyway, I wanted them to have a quiet moment together cause things are heating up!

Emocean: Guess I'm preaching to the choir huh? Glad to have you here! I can't answer much without spoiling stuff but he definitely finds her annoying cause she makes him feel shit and doesn't know what that's all about! Emotionally stunted teens, amiright?

Bluu6293: I'm glad you love her! I love her too and those two are so much fun to write; they are simultaneously angry and soft and I love it!


End file.
